Fast Cars and Furious Lives
by Jess.Jem.95
Summary: So, I re wrote my story, Bad Girls, Fast Cars and Hot Boys. Contains all of the characters, but doesn't follow the fast and furious timeline. Please give me reviews, I would really know what you think, I am open to criticisms and ideas. I will post a chapter probably once a week... Dom/Letty/Mia/Brian
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Letty's POV:**

I sat on the hood of my dark grey 1970 Plymouth Barracuda. I was waiting for my best friend, and faux-sister, Mia Toretto. Two years ago I had moved to Isabela Puerto Rico, to live with my papa, Sebastian. We'd both bonded over our knowledge of cars and our love for American Muscle. He'd helped me start my collection; I had my Plymouth, and a black high-gloss finished 2008 Dodge Challenger SRT-8. I looked up and saw a couple of guys staring at me, and my car. I ignored them and looked around for Mia. I eventually saw her standing out the front, surrounded by a bunch of giggly girls. Mia was animated, and telling a story to the girls. She was 17, and in her last year of high school now. Her long black hair fell in soft waves down her back. Like an exotic flower, everyone was attracted to her; she drew them in with her warm, friendly personality. Mia suddenly looked my way, and the biggest smile spread across her face. Dropping her books she ran to me, throwing herself into my arms. I laughed.

"Letty, why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Mia cried, trying to act annoyed, with her hands on her hips. But she failed miserably as she couldn't stop grinning.

"Hey girl, I've missed you too, go get your stuff, and we can go hang out," I smiled. She ran back to say bye to her friends and grab her scattered books.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in her room, drinking cans of soda, and munching on corn chips.

"So girl, tell me how things have been, I've missed you," I said. Mia crossed her legs and started telling me about her life. She was still an overachiever in all her classes, which didn't surprise me. She'd been to quite a few parties, worked in the diner, and went to her dad's races whenever he was driving in the area. I told her about my dad and the cars we worked on together, followed by a detailed description of the race scene in Puerto Rico. Mia was in fits of laughter as I told her about some of the dates I had been on with the boys. I'd just begun telling her about my first time when the phone rang. She answered and said yes a few times before hanging up.

"Want to help me with dinner?" she asked.

"Sure thing, what do you want me to do?" I asked, as we walked downstairs.

"First things first, I need a beer," she said and I laughed, reaching into the fridge to grab us both a corona. I popped the top off and handed it to her. We both took a swig and I sighed; the liquid was cold, which was nice.

"Can you grab the mushrooms and a couple of carrots and grate them for me?" she asked as she started to defrost some mince.

"Why do I grate them?" I asked, as I started on the carrots.

"Dom and Vince don't like having vegies in their spaghetti, plus it bulks out the meal," Mia said as she tossed the meat into the saucepan with some garlic and chopped onions. I laughed at the thought of their reaction when they found out. I took a few more sis of the corona, as I moved onto the mushrooms.

"So, what are your plans for this weekend?" I asked. She drank some more beer and thought.

"Well, dad is going away again, and the boys are probably going to the races, and throwing a party. I guess I'll just stay home," Mia said, shrugging.

"Why don't we go to the races?" I asked.

"Dom would kill me, he's always talking about how it's 'such a mature scene'," Mia made quotation marks with her hands. I nearly choked on my beer when she said it.

"Oh Mia, it's not that mature, you race and the girls crawl all over the racers. Plus I'll be with you, and no one would wanna mess with me," I winked and she burst out laughing.

"Ok," Mia agreed, "As long as Dom and Vince don't find out," I nodded.

"I'll try my best, and even if they do see us, I can handle them," I smiled, and Mia laughed.

"How embarrassing for them, having their asses handed to them by Little Letty," Mia giggled, and we finished our beers. Mia pulled out another for us, and I took it gratefully.

**Dom's POV:**

We had been home about ten minutes, playing some racing game when dad finally got home. He went into the kitchen and started laughing. Vince looked at me and I shrugged. I could hear dad talking to Mia and one of her little friends.

"I wonder what this one's like/" Vince winked at me, and I laughed, Mia's friends stayed over all the time. Most nights they'd 'accidently' get lost trying to find the bathroom, and end up bouncing on my dick. I didn't complain though, I was getting action from the racer chaser's at the meets I went to most weekends, and also from Mia's little high school buddies. Vince tried to overtake me on a corner, but I cut him off. I laughed at his frustrated growl.

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Mia called out, and Vince stopped the game. I walked into the dining room and froze. Vince stopped beside me. Leaning over the counter between the kitchen and dining room was the most attractive backside I'd ever seen. Jeans clung tightly to the girl's perfect ass, and outlined her faultless curves. I'd been with a lot of girls, but none of them looked as hot as that girl did, not even all added together. I smiled in appreciation as she leaned forward further, her shirt riding up, giving us a view of the beautiful caramel curve of her back. I felt myself twitch as she switched her weight from one foot to the other, her ass moving at the same time. She pushed her dark hair over her shoulder, and I felt myself go hard. Vince let out a low whistle from beside me, and the girl turned. My mouth felt open, and I couldn't stop staring.

"Letty, is that you?" Vince asked, as she walked towards us, a slight sway to her hips.

"Hey V, I've missed you man," she grinned as she hugged him tightly. She reached up and ruffled his hair playfully, "Someone needs a haircut," she teased. We'd all been going on at him about it for the past month, and he grabbed her into a headlock. I laughed as he messed up her hair. Once he let her go, she punched him in the arm and he winced.

"Since when did it hurt when you hit us little girl," he teased while earned him another punch, this time in the stomach. He groaned, and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Damn I've missed you girl," he laughed and led her over to the table. They sat next to each other and I sat across from them.

"I was wondering whose car that was in the driveway, nice ride," I complimented and she grinned at me.

"Yeah, that was my first car, she's a beauty aye?" I nodded.

"So boys, tell me about your lives, have I missed much?" she looked at us both. I let Vince take that one, while I looked at her. How the hell had the annoying girl from down the road become so alluringly attractive. Since when had my sister's skinny best friend turned into the sexy Latina minx sitting across from me.

"Oh you know, racing, partying, working at the garage and getting laid," Vince winked, and Letty crinkled her nose.

"You two still as big a man-whores as before I left, I see," she said.

"What about you Lett, you been doing any crazy shit?" Vince asked.

"Just spent a lot of time working on cars with my dad, surfing, dating up a storm, and racing my ass off," she laughed.

"I hope not," I whispered, and they both turned to look at me, "About the ass falling off bit," I blushed, and grabbed a piece of garlic bread.

"Ha! Dom's got grace!" Letty called out and I cursed lightly under my breath. Mia and Dad brought the spaghetti and sauce in. Mia sat beside me, and Dad sat at the head of the table. We all took each other's hands, and I was slightly disappointed that I wasn't next to Letty, to feel her soft skin. I quickly said thanks for family and friends. We all murmured Amen, and dug into our food. Damn, even eating Letty was sexy. Her lips wrapped around the strands of spaghetti and sucked them up into her mouth. She licked her lips, and closed her lips as she chewed the food. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. I felt myself get harder, and quietly cursed her genetics.

"It's rude to stare," Mia whispered to me, and giggled.

After dinner Dad went straight up to bed, and Mia, Vince, Letty and I sat down in the basement to watch a movie. Letty slumped onto the couch, and Mia placed a pillow on her lap. Lying down, Mia hung her feet over the end of the couch, and snuggled down into Letty. I sat on the ground in front of Letty, leaning against her legs as Vince took the armchair. She absentmindedly started running her fingers through my short buzz cut. I smiled, enjoying the feeling. Vince started the movie and we all turned our attention to the screen. Letty's fingers stayed, massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes, loving the sensation, and the tingling I felt in all my extremities.

Vince headed home halfway through the movie, and Mia went up to bed not long after. I collapsed on the couch beside Letty, and slung my arm around her shoulders.

"So, how've you been baby girl?" I laughed, and Letty poked me in the side. I winced and tickled her. She fell back laughing, as my fingers dug into her ribs.

"Ok, ok, I give!" Letty managed to burst out through giggles, pushing me off her, she sat up again, "Yeah, pretty good, so, you miss me much big boy?" She shoved me playfully.

"I never realised how much I appreciated you following us around like a lost puppy, until you were gone," I teased. She pounced on me, and started punching my chest. I was laughing and trying to restrain her arms behind her. We rolled off the couch, wrestling on the ground, our laughter getting louder and louder. Suddenly, I realised she was on top of me, straddling me, her hips pressed against mine. She laughed and pinned my arms above my head.

"Oh, you like what you see?" Letty laughed, winking as she leant down. He lips grazed my jaw line, and I closed my eyes as she ran her hand down my neck. She stood up.

"Keep dreaming Papa," she winked, and left the house. I groaned as I heard her close the front door.

**Letty's POV:**

"Leticia Ortiz! Get down here right now, or you'll be late for school!" I heard my mama call out, "Leticia, NOW!"

"Aye mama! I'm coming!" I called down, and struggled out of my bed, and walked downstairs. Plonking myself down at the table, and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Shovelling the food into my mouth, my mother talked about going to find a job. I dashed upstairs, and had a quick shower, and washed my hair. Dragging on a pair of denim short shorts, and a white v-necked t-shirt and I walked back downstairs.

"Te amo mama, hasta luego, (I love you mum, see you later)" I kissed her on the top of the head, as I pulled on my black doc martens and grabbed my old leather jacket. Revving my engine, I looked across the road, and saw Mia running across to the car.

"Hey girl!" she kissed me on the cheek as she got in. After she closed the door, I sped off, "Going fast enough?" She giggled, and I just stuck my tongue out at her. Five minutes later we pulled into school. I got out of the car and threw my jacket over my shoulder.

"Dad asked me to tell you to come around to DT after school; he wants to talk to you about working in the garage." A smile spread across my face and Mia rolled her eyes, "I was hoping you'd help me out at the diner, but I can see the idea of working at the garage has already drawn you in." She laughed, as I locked the car.

"Well obviously! Who'd miss out on a chance to work with the famous, Toni Toretto?" I grinned at Mia, and she shoved me playfully.

"What's with all the guys here?" I asked Mia, looking around, "Still afraid of cooties or something?" I laughed. The boys were all watching us, but from an obvious distance.

"Stupid Dom and Vince won't let any boys even come close to me." Mia muttered, she was obviously pissed off, "No one wants to mess with the 'King of the Streets'." She rolled her eyes, making quotations marks with her fingers. I groaned, I remember what the boys had been like when we were younger. I knew they thought they were trying to help, but the protectiveness had started to become embarrassing for Mia, almost possessive.

"Well, I guess things are just gonna have to change," I winked at her. I saw a couple of guys standing back, watching us. I grabbed Mia's hand and tugged her over.

"Hey cutie," I winked, "What are you doing this weekend?" I asked. Mia smiled at the other guy and ran her fingers down his arm.

"Mmm," she whispered, looking into his eyes, "Nice muscles," Mia purred. I laughed, damn she was boy starved!

"Oh you know, going to the races Friday night, probably going to Hector's after, why, you wanna meet up?" the one I was talking to asked. Mia's boy put his arm around her waist and whispered something.

"I guess we'll see you there," I said, and took Mia's hand, tugging her away, "You gotta leave them high and dry bay girl," I laughed. As we walked away I turned, giving them a flirtatious wave, and Mia blew a kiss over her shoulder.

"I think I love having you back," Mia laughed, putting her arm around my waist, as I threw mine around her shoulders.

"I'll deal with the boys," I winked at her.

"Yeah, I bet you will, you could've cut the air with a knife with the amount of sexual tension between you two," Mia teased.

"What can I say, he's got a damn fine body," I grinned. Mia pretended to vomit.

**Dom's POV**

"Hey Toni, have a nice day? I heard you wanted to talk to me," I heard Letty say. Looking up, I saw her standing in the doorway to my dad's office, leaning casually against the door frame. The shorts that she wore barely encased her ass, and showed off her gorgeous legs. I frowned slightly at the outfit she had worn to school, but I wasn't going to complain, she looked _hot_. Vince came up beside me, and we both tilted our heads, to check her out.

"It's rude to stare at a girl's ass!" Letty suddenly whirled around, and grinned. Vince walked back to the car he was working on, and I wiggled my eyebrows at her before turning back to the Mazda I was working on. I heard her move away, and looked up to check her ass out as she walked away. She grabbed a pair of coveralls, and pulled them on over the top of her outfit, before heading over to the Charger that had just come in. She bent over to check the engine, and I groaned. Turning back to the car I was working on, I tried to distract myself from the sexy Latina that had just rolled under the car.

**Letty's POV:**

Friday afternoon I walked over to Mia's, and walked in, my overnight bag slung across my shoulder. Dom and Vince were in front of the TV playing Grand Theft Auto, and I could hear Jesse and Leon, the other two guys in Dom's little team, downstairs laughing. Mia looked up from the table when I walked in and grinned.

"Dad left half an hour ago," Mia took my hand and dragged me upstairs, "I'm actually SO excited about tonight!" She giggled, and I smirked at her girlishness. Mia then turned to me, her face serious, "What should I wear, I've never been to one of these things, and I'm a little worried," Mia looked at me, and i tried to hide my laugh, I had never met anyone so nervous about fitting in.

I got up, and we searched through her wardrobe until I pulled out a short tight black bandage dress and a pair of red heels. She raised her eyebrows and I nodded. Mia and I stood before her mirror and looked at ourselves as we fixed our hair; we were both in our underwear. I wore a black lacy set, and Mia wore a skimpy black bra, and a black thong. My hair fell down my back in loose waves as I pulled it out of its ponytail. Mia was putting on red lipstick, and I outlined my eyes in black, before putting on mascara. We both looked at each other and giggled. Mia started pulling on her clothes, and I tugged on my tight black leather pants and a dark red tank top, which clung to my curves, and stopped, just above my belly button. Mia stepped into her heels, and I zipped up my heeled boots. Throwing my leather jacket over my arm, we smiled at each other.

Walking downstairs, we noticed the boys had already left. They'd told us they were having a party when they got back, and we had just smiled at them earlier on in the week. We locked the door as we left and climbed into my black, high gloss finished 2008 Dodge Challenger SRT-8. The boys and Toni didn't know but at night I had been sneaking back to the garage to work on my car, so it'd be ready to race. I didn't even think they knew I had this car.

Mia and I pulled up to the meeting point and climbed out of my car. We wandered around a bit, and talked to a couple of people about their cars. We went back to my car, and sat on the hood as we waited to see what the buy in was, usually it was 2G, but it fluctuated depending on who was in the race.

"Letty baby, is that you?" I heard a voice call from behind me, and I whipped around, before a huge smile spread across my face.

"Hector! I missed you man, how's the team?" I asked, as we hugged.

"Eh, you know, same crazy motherfuckers," we all laughed, "Mia, does your brother know you're here?" Hector asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, but we came in Letty's car," Mia looked around.

"Oh cool, well, are you guys racing?" Hector asked and I grinned.

"Sure, what's the buy in?" I asked, and he raised two fingers. I slapped the money into his hand, "Who's in the race?" I asked.

"You, Jenny Tran, Nicole and Hilary," he rattled off, and I smirked, I was sure I'd win.

"I'll text you when you're up," he grinned. Mia jumped up and down squealing slightly. Two guys walked up and asked to see what was under my hood; I popped the bonnet, and watched as they cooed over the engine system.

"Whose work is this?" One of them asked.

"Mine," I smiled, and Mia and I laughed at their surprised expressions.

"I'm Brian," the other one smiled, "This is my old friend, Tej, that's Roman over there with those girls," Brian pointed to a tall black guy surrounded by skanky racer whores.

"Brian," I smiled, "This is Mia, my best friend, and I'm Letty," I shook his hand, then turned to Tej, who was still admiring the work, "Hey Tej," I smiled, and he shook my hand, a massive smile on his face.

"What are you boys doing tonight?" I heard Mia asked, and turned around to see her and Brian flirting.

"Sounds good, are you in Tej?" Brian looked at him, and he nodded. I struck up a conversation with Tej, and we talked for ages about different cars we liked. My phone beeped and I looked down.

"My race is up," I said, "Brian, look after Mia," I told him, and climbed into the car. Driving over to the start line, I smirked. A couple of guys whistled, and I wound up my window. A tall busty racer chaser stepped up and raised her arms. I saw her scream go, as her arms fell down, and I slammed on the gas. I shot ahead of the rest of the pack, and smiled at the adrenaline. I shifted up a gear, and came neck to neck with the black car, that had Jenny Tran in it. I shifted up again and again, we stayed neck and neck. She hit the Nos too early, and fell back. I hit the button, as I shot forward, across the line two car lengths ahead of everyone else. I pulled up, and got out of the car, and couldn't stop grinning, as Mia and the boys came up yelling and screaming.

**Dom's POV:**

I smirked as the black car crossed the line two car lengths ahead of everyone else. I couldn't see who it was, as the racer had been surrounded by people.

"Yo, Hector," I called, and he walked over, "Who was that?" I asked, nodding in the new racer's direction.

"Aw man, I thought you knew, that's your girl, Letty," Hector said. Vince was standing beside me, his arms crossed.

"Since when did our girl drive like that?" Jesse said, obviously impressed. I looked over again and saw her standing with Mia and a couple of guys, who were practically drooling. She was messing around with two of them, shoving one of them jokingly as he said something. The sandy haired guy had his arm around Mia, and they were both laughing. I stormed towards them, Vince cracking his knuckles, and Jesse and Leon following.

"Mia, Letty, what the hell do you think you are doing here?" I growled at them. Mia's eyes widened and she looked down, obviously feeling guilty. Letty was a different story though, stepping up in front of me, and placing her hands on her hips.

"Back off Dom, you never said we couldn't come here tonight," she hissed, "Now stop embarrassing me, or I swear it'll be the last thing you ever do. Now, we're going back to the house, we'll see you there," Letty spun away from me. Vince looked at me, waiting for me to do something. I shook my head, trying to get the image of angry Letty out of my head; damn she was hot when she was pissed off.

When I walked in the door, the party was in full swing, girls crowded around me, and I grabbed a corona from the esky. I went into the kitchen to get a packet of chips, and stopped in my tracks. Mia was sitting on the bench, and the sandy haired guy from earlier was standing between them with his back to her, leaning against her chest. They were both sipping coronas, and chatting to Letty, and the two guys I had seen her talking to earlier. Letty was laughing at something, her head thrown back. A corona was in one hand, and a corn chip with dip on it was in her other. The two guys from earlier were also laughing their heads off.

V walked up beside me and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's going on in here?" I asked, looking at them all. Mia had her arms around the guy in front of her, and I couldn't take my eyes away from them.

"Oh Dom, hey, I never got to introduce you guys earlier!" Letty looked pleased, completely unaware of how annoyed I was that she had invited these people over, and Mia was obviously into one of them, "This is Roman," she gestured to the tall dark skinned guy on her left, "Tej," she gestured to the guy on her right, "And that's Brian over there," she gestured to the guy between my sister's legs.

"Mia, your room, NOW, we have to talk," I said sternly, and she hopped off the counter, and followed me upstairs. Vince stayed downstairs with Jesse and Leon, while Roman, Tej and Brian all sat in the kitchen. I got up to her room, and was about to slam the door shut, when Letty pushed in.

"Dom," she started her hands on her hips, "She's 17, you can't control her forever, and you had no right to be so disrespectful to her in front of everyone," I looked ashamed as she went at me, "Don't you dare say you're protecting her, you're being such a hypocrite. The guys you are trying to protect us from are exactly like you! You sleep around, use girls for one night stands, and then dump them, so you have no leg to stand on anymore, so shut up. You are exactly the same as all those other guys! Now, we are going back downstairs, and you're going to back the fuck off." I watched as they left the room, and I felt like shit, she was right, I was a hypocrite. Walking back downstairs, I grabbed another corona and drank it quickly, followed by a second and a third, when I got to my fourth, I slowed down, and sat on one of the couches. A red head came over and distracted me from my thoughts, as she rubbed up against me, and pressed her breasts into me. I saw Letty, Mia, Brian and Brandon, one of Hector's team go outside. Jesse and Leon were chatting with Roman and Tej in a corner, and Vince was dancing with some girl.

**Letty's POV:**

Mia sat on Brain's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, and she whispered to him. I sat beside, Brandon, a friend of Hector's, and we were both laughing.

"Do you dance?" I asked, and he nodded, quickly downing or beers, we went inside. Dragging him onto the dance floor, I spun, before pressing my back against his, and grinding against him. His hands held my hips, as I bent over, and slowly came back up. His hands moved down to my ass, and I ground my hips into his. He was grinning down at me, and I reached up, pressing my lips against his.

**Dom's POV:**

The little red head with the busty body pulled me up to dance, her ass ground into my crotch as she pressed up against me, I looked over and saw Letty pressing up against Brandon, next thing I knew his hands were on her ass, and she was kissing him. My eyes widened, and I was about to go punch the guy, when I remembered her words from before, '_You're exactly the same as all those other gu_ys'. I just wanted to forget, so I grabbed another corona, and drank it fast before getting another.

The red head, stood on tip toes, and whispered into my ear, "Let' go up to your room," I downed the rest of another corona, and followed her upstairs.

**Letty's POV:**

I took his hand and led him outside to the side of the shed, where no one could see us. I pressed up against his body, and kissed him again, my tongue licked his bottom lip, and when I bit down slightly, he groaned. His hands went down to my ass, and he picked me up before switching our positions, and pushing me against the side of the shed. He kissed down the side of my neck, and one of his hands came around to grab my breast. I groaned in appreciation, and pushed up against him, tighter than before. He loosened his grip a bit and I wrapped my legs around his hips, grinding into his hard groin. We both moaned in pleasure, and he pushed my skirt up around my hips, and slid his fingers up, under my underwear. One of his fingers pressed into me followed by another, and my breathing sped up.

"Hey!" I heard someone call, and we froze, "Who's behind there?" I heard Vince yell, and I quickly pushed Brandon away.

"Go," I whispered to him, he didn't need telling twice, when he disappeared I raised my voice, "It's just me V, I just wanted some fresh air," I smiled as I came out from behind the shed. I slung my arm around his shoulders, and pulled him back towards the party. He kept glancing back, and I hoped like hell that Brandon got away without being noticed. Vince and I danced for the rest of the night, until everyone started leaving around 4 am. Roman, Tej and Brian all crashed in the spare room, and Mia and I slept in hers.

When I got up in the morning, I walked downstairs, in an oversized t-shirt and black mini shorts. Pouring myself a cup of orange juice, I wandered downstairs, where I could hear voices coming from. Jesse and Tej were sitting cross-legged on the ground, playing a video game. Mia was snuggled up into Brian's side. Vince was sitting in the corner of the room with Roman and Leon, playing cards. Every now and then Vince would send Brian a dirty look. I smirked; Dom was sitting on the couch across from Mia and Brian, chatting to them.

**Dom's POV:**

Letty was the last one up. I couldn't stop thinking about the way she'd ground up against Brandon last night. I was furious, annoyed, and surprisingly jealous. This morning what I had gotten up the three guys who had been with Mia and Letty the night before had all been here chatting to everyone. I sat next to Leon, and watched as Brian's arm stayed around Mia's waist. I looked at Leon then at his arm, and Leon shrugged. Vince was obviously pissed, but he'd always liked Mia, so I didn't think about it much.

"He's cool," Jesse whispered to me, and I nodded, Jesse and Leon may have a shit choice in women, but they were always a good judge of character when it came to guys. After lunch I sat on the couch beside Mia and Brian, to try and find out his intentions. They were all good. He didn't care about sex, all he wanted was to be there for Mia and take care of her. I decided to give him a chance.

I looked up as I heard Letty come in, and I smiled. She came straight over and rested her head on my lap like it was the most natural thing in the world. She moved her head about a bit, getting comfortable, and every time she moved, the cushion moved, which made me move. I put my arm out, and placed it on her leg. She smiled up at me, and then looked back at the TV. My fingers swirled over her almost flawless, soft caramel skin. Mia smiled at me knowingly, and I shook my head at her.

"No," I mouthed at her.

"Yes," she mouthed back and giggled.

"Yo Dom, I'm gonna take the boys to go see the garage, you wanna come, brother?" Vince called out. Tej and Jesse stopped the game, and started to head out with the rest of the guys.

"Nah V, I'll stay here," I called back, and watched as they all left. Mia stood up and took Brian's hand.

"Let's go make lunch," she said, and Brian followed her up to the kitchen. Letty sat up, and folded her legs under herself, before turning to me.

"Have fun with the redhead last night?" she asked, smirking. God I loved her smile. She was seductive without even meaning to, which made her even sexier. I stared at her plump rosy lips, and I grinned unconsciously.

"Yeah, Brian ain't so bad, and Roman and Tej are funny guys," I said, my eyes not moving from her full wet lips.

"You never told me about the redhead," she hinted.

"She wasn't too bad, she was really drunk though, so we only ended up kissing before she started puking her guts up in my bathroom. She left around 1. How were things with Brandon?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Yeah, we made out a bit, things were getting a bit hot and heavy behind the shed, but V came out, so nothing really ended up happening." She said matter-of-factly, as if i was nothing. My hand balled into a fist on her leg, and she looked at me, "Don't worry, nothing happened, and I wanted it just as much as he did," I growled, as she looked at me, obviously confused by my reaction. She had no idea what she did to me. It was driving me crazy.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna head home and have lunch with Lana, see you around Toretto," she stood up, and sauntered away. Just as she reached the doorway, she turned around and winked at me, before lifting up her shirt, to show off her perfectly formed breasts. My breath caught, and I could feel myself growing hard. Quickly, she turned around and went upstairs, swinging her hips, and giggling. I sat, dumbfounded.

**Letty's POV:**

Trying to get a rise out of Dom, I winked at him from the doorway and lifted up my shirt. His eyes flamed, and I grinned proudly. So, he was interested. I turned away and walked back upstairs, adding an extra sway to my hips as I went.

"Hey Mia, Brian, I'm heading home to go see mama, I'll see you later," I called out as I walked out the door, with my bag over my shoulder.

"Hey mama," I smiled as I walked inside, "Have a nice night?" I asked, and kissed her forehead as she nodded.

"Were the races good?" she asked, smiling knowingly, so, Dad had told her about my new obsession.

"Yeah, they were pretty good, I won my race," I answered, and she pulled me down beside her. I curled my legs up beside me, as she put her arm around me. We sat like that for an hour watching some silly TV drama that she liked.

"Be careful, niña," she murmured, as she stroked my hair, and my eyes closed peacefully.

"Anything for you mama," I whispered as I fell asleep.

I sat up on the couch, and looked around. I could hear Lana in the kitchen, and I could smell the spices. I smiled, and stretched. Getting up, I walked into the kitchen, and sat on the bench.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, as I watched her chop up some chicken.

"Enchiladas," she smiled at me, and I could feel my mouth begin to water. It was my favourite meal, and she knew it. Swinging my legs, I watched her cook, for some reason it relaxed me.

"I'm going to go have a shower," I kissed her cheek, and went up to my bedroom. Grabbing a pair of ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt, I went into the bathroom, and stood under the hot stream of water, letting it run over my body. I smiled, I felt so relaxed.

As I was drying my hair, my phone buzzed on the table beside me. I picked it up and looked at the message:

**Mia:** What are you doing tonight?

**Letty:** Having dinner with mum, why? Is something happening?

**Mia:** The boys are having another get together, not as big as last night though, want to come?

**Letty:** Sure, I probably won't be there for a couple of hours though

**Mia:** See you later girl, kisses xx

**Letty:** Want to come over for dinner? Enchiladas. We can get ready for the party together.

**Mia:** I'll be there in 5

"Hey mama," I went downstairs, "Is it ok if Mia comes over for dinner? The boys are having another get together tonight, and were wondering if I wanted to come," Lana smiled at me.

"Of course, I like Mia; will you be looking after each other tonight?" I nodded.

"Don't worry mama; we always look out for each other. Te amo," I hugged her from behind. Mia knocked on the door, and I opened it, she looked ecstatic. "Mia, you know you don't have to knock, right," Lana, called from the kitchen, "You're family baby girl, don't be a stranger," Mia and I went into the kitchen, and mama kissed her on the forehead.

"I've missed you, Lana," Mia smiled, and hugged her. I grinned as mama pulled me in and we all snuggled into one another, just like we used to, "Smells delicious," Mia grinned as we all pulled away.

"It's almost ready; you go put your stuff in Leticia's room. Dinner will probably be done by then." Mia and I raced up to my room, and she dumped her bag onto my bed.

"So, what happened today after I left?" I asked.

"Well, Dom, Brian and I all went to the garage and hung out with the other guys. It was alright, Roman, Tej and Brian all fit in really well," Mia seemed pleased, "Dad called and said he would be away for another week as he was training a new driver, Han. He used to be a professional drifter in Tokyo, but he's just moved over to the states to get into the racing scene over here," Mia finished, and I could see she was content.

We went back downstairs, and sat at the table with Lana. Mia said grace, and we all started to eat.

"So, Mia, what's the deal with you and Brian?" I asked, and smirked as she went red.

"Oooh, who's Brain?" Mama asked, grinning.

"A boy we met at the races last night, he's really nice, and we've been hanging out a bit," Mia smiled sheepishly, "He's really sweet, and funny, and Dom likes him," Mia finished. Lana and I looked at each other.

"Well, Dominic has always been a fairly good judge of character," Mama said, "And if he trusts Brian, then so do I." Mia looked pleased, and I winked at her.

"Will he be there tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, Dom has kind of enlisted Brian, Tej and Roman into the team now, so I guess they'll be around a lot," Mia blushed, but I could tell she was pleased. Lana and I looked at each other again.

"Well, I want you girls to promise me you will look out for each other," Lana was serious, and Mia and I both knew it.

"Of course mama, la protegeré con mi vida (I will protect her with my life)," Lana smiled.

"Forever," Mia grinned at me. We were like sisters, and I loved her.

"No one will ever hurt you with me around," I teased, but we all knew I was serious. We all turned back to our food, and quickly finished it.

"Time to get ready," Mia dragged me upstairs, and mama followed, after Mia turned and grabbed her wrist as well. I had missed these girls' nights, with Mia and Lana; they were the best girlfriends anyone could ever ask for. We sat around laughing, and trying on different outfits. We all had a few cocktails of cherry vodka, ice, and sweet and sour mix. Mia fixed my hair into a casual messy bun, and Lana curled Mia's hair.

**Dom's POV:**

Letty and Mia walked into the house, and jogged upstairs to Mia's room. They came down two minutes later with a bottle of cherry vodka, and big smiles on their faces. I raised my eyebrows and watched as they disappeared into the kitchen. I followed the, and went to the fridge to get another corona, and Mia mixed them both a drink. They clinked glasses and giggled as they took a few sips. Letty was wearing her usual black leather jacket over a short, tight black dress, which clung to her body in all the right places. It was the first time I had ever seen Letty in a dress, and decided it suited her perfectly. Her feet were pushed into a pair of black heels that I couldn't even imagine her owning.

"Hey girls," I heard Brian say from the doorway, and they both looked up.

"Hey," Mia grinned, and Letty slipped off the counter, grabbing my hand, and taking her drink with her. At the door Letty turned and winked at Mia, before continuing out.

"Hey Toretto," Letty giggled, and pressed up against me, and swirled her hips. I could smell the vodka on her, and wondered how much she'd had before she got here. I held her hips in my hands as she turned around, and ground herself into me, her back pressing against mine. She bent over slowly, and came back up, and leant into my chest before spinning around and placing her hands on my chest. I grinned, and moved my hands to the small of her back and pulled her closer.

"Thanks for the show this morning," I whispered in her ear, before pulling back, and slipping my hands down to her ass.

"Anything for you, Papa," she winked, and spun around, grabbing my hands, she put them back on her ass, and swung her hips lightly, still pressing into me. I could feel myself growing bigger, and the way she swiped her hips against me turned me on. She turned around again, and put her arms back around my neck, as she ground her ass into my erection, making me feel like I was going to explode. Taking my hand, she went into the kitchen and started making herself another drink. She poured in cherry vodka, sugar water, lime juice and ice cubes, I raised my eyebrows.

"Since when have you been into the sweet drinks?" I asked and she shrugged. Jumping up on the counter, she opened her legs, gesturing for me to stand between them. I obliged, and she sipped her drink, "How many of these did you have before you got here?" I asked, gesturing to her drink.

"A few, Mia, Lana and I hung out a bit," she smiled. She looked happy, and I was glad. Her relationship with her mum had suffered while she was in Puerto Rico. I was pleased they had fallen back into their usual ritual since she had come back.

"I bet you miss the taste of this," I laughed, as I got out a corona and took a long swig.

"Surprisingly not, I like having a girly night every now and then, it's been a while," I laughed at her, and she shoved me playfully. I leant in, and put my head on her shoulder. She smelt like vanilla, with an undercurrent of citrus, coconut and strawberries. I moved my lips up to her ear, and gently bit down on her earlobe, causing her to gasp. I laughed quietly, and kissed my way down her neck, and then back up. I found a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, and sucked gently. She pulled me closer, pressing our lower halves together, as she moaned softly in my ear. I could feel my erection pressing against my zipper, and pulled away groaning. I slid my hands from her ass, to the tops of her legs, and breathed deeply, but the scent of her surrounded me, causing me to have to adjust myself. She watched, and grinned mischievously. Reaching down, she rubbed her hand against my crotch. I groaned in appreciation, before she jumped down off the counter top. She reached up and lightly bit my neck, before walking away. I was sure she was teasing me, and bloody hell, it was working.

**Letty's POV:**

I felt Dom's eyes on me, and I turned slightly, blowing a kiss over my shoulder, I left the room, smiling to myself at how excited he had got. It was right where I wanted him. Taking another sip of my sweet drink, I walked over to where Leon was sitting with Brian and Mia. I sat on his lap, and he automatically wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Having a good time?" I asked, and winked at him. He grinned, and gestured to a tall busty blonde girl, "That was pretty quick," I teased, and he playfully tickled me.

"You're a bitch Letty," we both laughed, and Mia joined in. Brian looked shocked at the language, but Mia whispered something in his ear, and he relaxed.

"Don't worry Brian, we're just joking, we all know that deep down Leon is a big marshmallow," I grinned, and Leon dug his fingers into my ribs again. I laughed, as Mia and Brian watched us in amusement.

"Yo, Letty," I heard a deep voice call from behind me, and shives ran up my spine, "Where'd you go?" Dom said as he reached us, a cute brunette under his arm. My eyes widened before I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I see you found yourself a skank to deal with that... _little_ problem you had earlier," I burst out laughing, and Mia joined in.

"I think we both know it wasn't little at all," Dom growled at me.

"I've had bigger," I winked, and grabbed Mia and we went to dance.

"What was that about?" She giggled, and I winked. Later, I mouthed at her. Laughing, we spent the rest of the night dancing together, grinding and flirting with hot guys.

Mia and I were sitting cross-legged on my bed playing Mario Kart. Brian, Roman and Tej had all left, and Jesse, Leon and Vince had left with a couple of girls. Mia and I had gone up to her bed to sleep, but all we could hear was Dom fucking some skank that wouldn't stop screaming his name, so we had come back to my place.

"So," Mia started, "What's going on with you and my brother?" Mia looked at me expectantly, and I concentrated on the game, crossing the finish line a few seconds before Mia. I placed the remote on the floor and turned to face her. Mia was watching me.

"Well, Dom and I were dancing, but then we went into the kitchen, and we started making out and stuff, and it was getting really hot, but I could tell he thought we were going too fast, so I left him alone to calm down. That's when I came out to hang with you guys, and next thing I know he's got his arm around some skank, flirting with her right in front of me. Not to mention the fact that he decided to fuck some racer whore right where we could hear everything. And to be perfectly honest, right not I wanna kick his ass, I'm so freaking angry," I looked at my hands, "I never should have gone anywhere near him last night."

"I could my brother right now; I wanna go and kick his balls up into his throat. Everyone knows you two are meant to be together, you're perfect for each other. What the fuck is wrong with him?" Mia raged, "Is he trying to get himself killed, coz when the boys find out about this, he's going to get his ass handed to him." I grinned. I loved Mia; she was the best friend everyone wished for. I hugged her, and I could hear her trying to control her breathing, she was fuming!

I walked Mia back over to her house, and we both stopped as we opened the door. Dom and his brunette skank from the night before were standing in the hallway making out, his hands roaming everywhere. Mia cleared her throat loudly, and glared at the both of them.

"Call me," the girl said to Dom.

**Mia's POV:**

Letty walked me back to my place; we were going inside, talking about what to make for breakfast when we both froze in our tracks. Dom was standing there, making out with some blonde racer whore, his hands grabbing everything he could. I cleared my throat loudly and glared at the two of them. I was fuming, clenching my fists as they broke apart.

"Call me," the girl smiled sweetly at Dom. I could hear Letty's teeth clench together.

"Oh, he won't don't worry," I said, "Now get the hell out of this house before you get punched in the mouth so hard your teeth will bleed!" My voice started to rise. The girl looked shocked, and scurried past Letty and I out the door. My eyes followed her. I snapped around and glared at Dom, I was so angry. I stepped forward and he looked at me warily, but before I could do anything, Letty pushed past me and slapped him across the face. It was so hard a red mark instantly appeared on his cheek. She followed that up with a right hook. She was breathing heavily, and glaring at Dom. Swirling around she high fived me on her way out the door, and I stood there looking at Dom. He was obviously confused, but I crossed my arms across my chest. If looks could kill, he would have been dead straight after I walked in on him and the whore.

"What the hell was that about Mia?" he called as I stalked into the kitchen. Pouring myself a bowl of cereal, I ignored his pleas for information. Sitting down in the lounge room with the boys I placed down my bowl. Dom came and sat on the coffee table, looking at me.

"Mia, what the hell just happened?" Dom asked.

"Oh I don't know Dom," I started, getting angrier by the second, "May have something to do with the fact that you and Letty are perfect for each other, and you're too stupid to see it. Maybe it's because you spent ages in the kitchen making out with her, and then turned around and fucked some disgusting whore in the room across from us so we could hear the whole fucking thing. Maybe it's because we walked in on you two in the hallway making out. I honestly think it's just because you're a disgusting guy, who sleeps with whoever he wants and doesn't give a shit about anyone else's feelings. I want you to stop breaking Letty's heart! You two are perfect for each other, and everyone knows it. So you need to man the fuck up and stop fooling around, or I'll kick you so hard in the balls, they'll end up in your goddamn throat!" I was on my feet and yelling by the end of it. I had completely forgotten about the other guys in the room, and barely noticed them as I stormed away. I slammed the door to my bedroom as I went, and screamed into my pillow.

**Dom's POV:**

My cheek was still stinging from the slap, and my jaw was burning from the pain of Letty's punch. But nothing was worse than the disappointed looks I was getting from the guys. Mia's words crashed around me, and I looked at my hands. I felt myself thrown against the wall. A hand grasped my shirt, holding me there. I looked up into Vince's furious eyes, and Jesse and Leon were sitting on the couch looking shocked, but I knew they wouldn't do anything.

"You're a fucking idiot! You know that Dom? A fucking moron!" Vince growled before punching the wall right beside my head. I winced, and watched as he stormed out of the house and climbed into his car. Leon and Jesse just looked at me before going down to the basement.

**Letty's POV:**

I curled up in my mama's arms, and cried. My fist hurt from punching Dom in the jaw. Slowly I stopped crying, and my eyes grew tired. I felt Lana's fingers stroking through my hair, and I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me. I just wanted to forget about Dom and everything else, I just wanted to get away.

I could hear Lana downstairs yelling at someone, and I ran downstairs, confused. Mum's newest boyfriend smacked her across the face and my eyes opened in shock. She started crying, and collapsed onto the ground where he kicked her in the stomach. She coughed blood into her hands, and I saw red. I pummelled his back, and he spun around. I used all my rage, and punched him in the face numerous times. I felt his nose break under my fist, and I kicked out, landing my foot in his stomach. He looked at me, eyes full of rage, and threw me into the wall, before punching me in the stomach. I collapsed and watched as he turned back to my mum and started hitting into her again. I stumbled to my feet and ran across the street to Mia's.

"Dom!" I screamed and I ran into the house, he looked up, obviously confused at seeing me, all the guys looked up, "Come on! Please, hurry up!" I screamed, as they all rose to their feet and followed me back across the street.

**Dom's POV:**

I heard someone crash through the door, followed by the sound of Letty screaming his name. She burst into the living room where I was sitting with Jesse, Leon and Vince.

"Come on! Please, hurry up!" she was yelling, I stood quickly, and followed her across the road to her house. Bursting into the house the first thing I could hear was whimpering, followed by the sound of a fist hitting flesh. I looked into the kitchen and my heart nearly stopped.

I grabbed the guy who was hitting into Lana, Letty's mum, and threw him against the wall.

"Jesse, Leon," I growled, advancing on the guy, "Get them both out of here!" I went for the guy; I swung out and caught his jaw, his head snapping into his side. I could see that someone, probably Letty, had already broken his nose. I smashed my fist into his stomach followed by his chest. I pummelled him, until Vince pulled me off him.

"Dom, stop, back off, he's screwed anyway," Vince held me back, and I took the guy in.

"Don't ever come back here, ever again!" I said loudly, before turning away from him.

"Go check on Letty, Jesse and Leon took her mum to the hospital," Vince pushed me out the door, "I'll make sure this guy gets what he deserves." Vince picked the guy up and threw him over his shoulder.

I jogged back across the street. Mia met me at the door with an icepack for my hand.

"She's in your room," Mia said, and watched as I ran upstairs. Letty sat on the floor, curled into a ball, not moving.

"Change the sheets," she whispered and I did as I was told, tugging them off the bed and throwing them into the hamper in the corner of my room, before I remade it with fresh sheets. She collapsed back onto the bed and curled up once more, holding herself in.

"Oh Letty," I murmured into her hair as I pulled her into my arms. I stroked her back and held her as she cried. I heard the door open downstairs and voices talking, but I ignored them. Letty looked up at me, and the look of despair and hurt on her face almost broke my heart. Tugging her clothes off, she stood before me in just her underwear. Walking over to my dresser she started rummaging through until she found one of my white wife beaters, and pulling it over her head. She crawled back up onto the bed and buried herself under my covers. When I didn't follow she poked her head out and beckoned to me. I slid into the bed beside her, and pulled her back into my front. Her breathing started to regulate itself, and I knew she'd fallen asleep. I stayed awake watching her, she looked so peaceful, no one would realise what she had just been through.

**Mia's POV:**

Leon pulled a kicking and screaming Letty into the house, and Jesse followed quickly, holding Lana in his arms. My eyes widened ad I immediately opened my arms to Letty, who ran into them, tears streaming down her face. A bruise was already swelling on her forehead. I nodded at Leon and Jesse, we had an unspoken understanding; I'd look after Letty while they took her mum to the hospital. Letty collapsed onto the ground, and I went with her, my arms staying around her. Finally she stopped crying and looked up at me with broken eyes. She stood up and walked upstairs to Dom's room where she curled into a ball. She hugged herself, almost like she was trying to stop herself from falling apart. I went back downstairs and grabbed an icepack from the fridge, knowing Dom would be back soon. I stood by the door, and when he came in I just looked at him.

"She's in your room," I said handing over the icepack. He pressed it against his fist as he ran upstairs. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to check the message

**Brian: **Heyy gorgeous, how are you?

**Mia:** I need you to come over

**Brian:** Give me 5 minutes beautiful xx

I sat on the front porch as I waited, and just as promised Brian pulled up five minutes later. I grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. Tugging him down into the basement, I locked the door behind me. He watched me and knew what I wanted.

"Mia," he murmured, but I kissed him.

"Don't talk, just kiss me," I whispered as we kissed.

"Mia, I can't sleep with you, not like this," he said pulling back slightly to look me in the eye.

"I know, just kiss me and make me forget," I answered and attacked his mouth again, backing him up to the couch until he sat down. I followed, straddling his hips, and he pulled me close as I moaned against his mouth.

**Letty's POV:**

I woke up with someone's arm wrapped around me. I gasped as I rolled over and saw Dom looking at me.

"Letty baby," he murmured and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled. Finally I looked back up at him, as I started to remember all of yesterday. I shrunk back into myself, and wrapped my arms around myself once again, not wanting to fall to pieces in front of him like I did yesterday.

"Letty, don't do this, don't pull away from me," he whispered trying to pull me closer.

"Dom, you slept with that girl, in the room right across from me. I heard everything. Don't you dare ever 'baby' me again," I said as I started to rock back and forth, "Where's my mama, I want to see her."

**Dom's POV:**

"Jesse and Leon took her to the hospital, they called last night to tell us she was going to be ok, she just had a few broken ribs, and a bit of internal bleeding." Letty's eyes glazed over, and I could see her digging her fingers into her palm to stop the tears from falling. I took her hand, and stroked her fingers until they started to straighten out. Her nails had left indentations in her skin as they had bitten into the flesh. Watching me she gnawed on her lip. Once her hands were safely pressed against my chest I stroked her lip with the pad of my thumb. Slowly I tugged it out from under her teeth.

"Letty, let me in, don't hate me," I whispered into her ear, "There's no excuse for what I did with that girl, I was trying to forget about the way you made me feel, because I knew we couldn't be together while you were so young." She stiffened at the word young, and I looked into her eyes.

"Dom, I'm not too young! I'm 17, and it's not like I've never been with a guy before, because I have, a couple actually," she spat at me. The hands she had on my chest pushed, and I landed on my back. She straddled my hips, and pulled the shirt she had borrowed earlier over her head.

"I'm not a child Dom," she whispered in my ear, before she bit down on my earlobe. I hissed and she smiled against my neck, and she slowly kissed her way down. She bit down, and suckled at the skin at the base if my neck. I couldn't help the moan of appreciation I made as she bit down again. I knew there'd be a mark there, but I didn't care. She tugged my shirt off, and stripped my pants off until I was in nothing but my boxers. She swirled her hips around, and ground into me. My erection was growing, and as she took my mouth I thought I would die. Placing my hands on the small of her back, I gently stroked the curve of her back. She sucked my bottom lip, before biting down, and I groaned against her mouth. Her tongue massaged mine, and I closed my eyes again in ecstasy.

"Tell me what you want Papa," she whispered in my ear and sucked lightly on my earlobe, "I'm all yours," she giggled, and lightly tongued my ear. She kissed her way down to my chest. I groaned again as she got lower and lower. Grabbing the waistband of my boxers, she tugged them down. I seductive smile crossed her face, as she moved her head down. She licked the tip of my cock, and followed that up by sucking lightly on the tip. My hands tangled in her hair as she took me deep into her mouth, until I felt the back of her throat. She slowly started moving her head up and down, and I started moaning louder and more frequently.

"Letty, oh baby please," I ground out as she took me further into her mouth, deep-throating my throbbing cock, and I honestly thought I would explode there and then, but she stopped, and sat up grinning at me. I suddenly flipped her over, and took one of her nipples in my mouth, and sucked, kissed and licked them. She whimpered and pulled my head closer. I trailed kisses across her chest to her other breast and gave it a repeat performance. I slipped her underwear down her legs, and stroked her centre with my hands. She was so goddamn wet, it just got me harder.

"Is this for me baby?" I asked as I kissed my way down her stomach, "God baby, you're so hot, wet," I slipped a finger in her, "and so goddamn tight. You're so sexy." She whimpered as I thrust another finger into her. Lowering my head, I swirled my tongue over her clit, making her moan, and lift her hips. I grinned, and continue stroking me fingers in and out of her. I felt her insides begin to clench around my fingers, and I knew she was close; I slipped another finger in, and licked her clit furiously. I added more pressure with my tongue, and felt her insides begin to quiver; I quickly switched to positions of my finger and tongue, and licked up her core, tasting her. My fingers began to play with her clit once more, as my tongue thrust in and out of her, tasting all of her. She exploded, and her juices coated my mouth and chin as she screamed out my name. I grinned and sat up, wiping my hand across my mouth, and licked my lips and she bit down on hers. I claimed her mouth again, and kicked off my boxers completely. I positioned myself at her entrance and grinned down at her as I pushed my head in. She moaned quietly as I withdrew, and then pushed the tip in again.

"Dom," she moaned, her hips rising up to take me in.

"Tell me you're mine baby, I wanna hear you," I whispered, and started quickening my pace.

"No," she teased, and bit down on my neck.

"Tell me you're mine baby, do it, and I'm yours, all of me," I whispered, and looked into her eyes. Her lids were barely open as she thought about it.

"I'm yours," she finally whispered, and I pushed in a little further. She started to raise her hips taking me further in, but I pulled back.

"Baby, I wanna hear you screaming it," I whispered and she whimpered as I pushed my cock in again.

"Fucking hell Dom, I'm yours!" she screamed out and I smiled, "Just take me already!" she moaned as I finally pushed all the way into her. I withdrew again and pushed back in. Her eyes closed once more, and I thrust into her faster. I felt her walls clench around me, and she started cursing in Spanish, my name mixed in with it, as she came, her nails digging into my back. I thrust faster, as her Spanish made me even harder.

Switching our positions, she ground her hips into mine. She lifted up, and fell back down on me, inch by inch, torturing me. I moaned, and reached for her breasts, my fingers swirling over her hardened buds. Her insides clenched around me again, and she started to convulse. I slowed her pace as she rode out the aftershocks of her second orgasm. I flipped her onto her knees, and entered her from behind, her body like putty in my hands. I could feel myself getting close, and reached under her, to stroke her clit. She started murmuring in Spanish again, as we both exploded. I came as her walls contracted around me. I cried out her name, and she screamed mine.

Rolling her onto her side, I snuggled into her and she murmured to me in Spanish.

"Te amo bebé," she whispered, "Todos los blancos en las carreras major el se pierden a menos que desee las hulas de los neumaticos a traves de sus caras (I love you baby, all those whores at the races better piss off unless they want tire tracks across their faces)." Letty murmured, before she fell asleep. I smiled, even though I had no idea what she said, I'd picked up 'piss off' and 'whores', so I had a fair indication of what she meant.

**Letty's POV:**

I started to slip out of bed once I heard Dom's breathing even out. His arm unconsciously held me tighter and I sighed, before removing his arm and sliding out of his bed.

"Letty, where are you going?" I froze. His arm snaked around my waist as he sat up behind me. Pushing my hair to the side he kissed my neck and I closed my eyes, moaning lightly as he suckled on the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Where are you going baby?" he whispered into my ear and teased my earlobe with his teeth.

"No se detenga (don't stop)," I murmured as he pulled away slightly. I felt him smile against my shoulder blade.

"Letty, why were you leaving me?" he asked; a slight edge of hurt in his playful tone.

"Dom," I turned and crossed my legs under myself as I looked at him, "Last night was really great and all, but, I know you, and what you're like, and I know you can't do one woman relationships," I said, lowering my eyes to my hands that were folded in my lap.

"Letty, don't say that. The only reason I haven't been in a relationship is because no one has ever made me feel the way you do," he lifted my chin so I was forced to look into his eyes, "I don't want anyone else but you," he whispered. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Just wait until you get to the races next weekend, we both know you won't be able to keep your hands to yourself," I murmured, starting to get embarrassed about what I had done with him. Embarrassed for even caring about him.

"Letty, I don't care about those girls, I only care about you," he pulled me into his arms and cradled me. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"We'll see," I whispered before I fell asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Letty's POV:**

"Mum, what are you going to do? You have nowhere else to go," I said. Watching her eyes fill with terror.

"I can't go back there Leticia," she looked at me pleadingly. I knew what she meant; I hadn't been back to the house since it had happened seven days ago. I had been sleeping at the Toretto's while mum had been in the hospital, but she was being released in two days, and we had to figure something out, "Leticia, estoy tan asustada (Leticia, I'm scared)," she whispered to me, as she clutched my hand.

"I was talking to your Tia (aunt) last night, and she said I could come and stay with her as long as I needed to. Letty, I really think I'm going to go. I'm thinking about selling the house," she finally admitted to me. My breath rushed out of me and I felt like I had been punched. All the way to Brazil, I didn't think I could do it.

"Mama, I can't leave again," I pleaded with her, "I just got back! I'm finally starting to settle back into my old life," I had tears in my eyes, "Mama, por favor, don (Mum, please don't)," I whispered, "Mama, no me hagas esto (Mum, don't do this to me)."

"I know, niña," she stroked my hair as tears fell down my face, "I'll see what I can do," she wiped away my tears, "I'm tired, felices suenos niña (sweet dreams baby girl)." I stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

**Mia's POV:**

Letty was quiet all dinner. She pushed her food around on her plate, but didn't eat much.

"Letty," I said from beside her, but she seemed in a trance, I nudged her and she jumped before turning to me, "What's wrong?" I asked looking around the table to make sure no one else was listening.

"I, uh..." he voice stuck in her throat and tears came to her eyes, "Mama is moving to Brazil to live with her sister." My mouth fell open, and I froze in panic.

"No," I whispered, tears filling my own eyes, "You can't leave me," I cried out. Everyone turned to look over at us, and they all looked shocked to find us crying and clutching each other tightly, "We'll figure something out," I wept into her shoulder. She hadn't known how hard it had been on me when she had left last time. We had been like sisters, and I was just getting that back. I couldn't face another year without her. It had broken my heart that she wasn't there to face the past two years with me. She hadn't been there to lighten the mood with my defensive brother, or stick up for me when the boys were being over bearing. I had no girlfriends I could talk to like I could talk to her. Most of the girls I was friends with only used me to get close to my brother. The realisation that I could lose her scared me.

"You're not going anywhere," my tears stained her shirt, "We'll figure something out," I promised.

**Dom's POV:**

I whipped around as my sister cried out, and I froze. Letty and Mia where clinging to each other in tears. Mia was whispering in Letty's ear and sobbing. I looked around the table at the guys, who all looked just as baffled as I was. Dad watched: his eyes wide. Mia and Letty suddenly got up and left the room. I heard them go up to Mia's room and shut the door behind them. We all sat in silence looking at each other, obviously confused.

"Women," Vince shrugged and we all turned back to our plates, though none of us ate anything.

Jesse and Leon were sitting on the floor playing Grand Theft Auto when the girls came back downstairs. Dad, Vince and I all looked up at their footsteps and the boys paused their game. Letty and Mia sat on the couch, Mia was holding onto Letty's hands, like she'd never see her again. We all waited patiently, we knew they would speak when they were ready. Letty cleared her throat and looked up at us.

"My mum is moving in with my aunty," Letty started, and we all watched, "In Brazil." When she finished all our mouths dropped open. I now understood why the girls were crying. I'd finally got Letty, and the next thing i knew she was going. Leaving: again.

"No," I suddenly heard myself choke out, "You can't leave. You just got here!" I felt her slipping away.

"Dom, I have nowhere else to go. My dad is in the army, and I'm not old enough to rent an apartment," she said, looking at her hands, "I'd give anything to stay, but I have nowhere to go." My insides clenched, I looked around helplessly.

"I'd have to talk to your mum, but you could always stay here," Dad finally broke the silence, and I looked up. Mia looked happy and looked at Letty, who stared in disbelief.

"Seriously?" she asked, "You'd be cool with that?" Dad smiled.

"It's all up to your mum, but you basically live here anyway, so why not move your stuff in," Letty smiled.

"The whole family will be here then," Mia grinned, "Leon and Jesse in the basement, and you can take over the spare room!" Mia was obviously excited, already planning the whole thing in her head.

"Hold up Mia, Lana hasn't said yes yet," Dad reminded her, smiling gently at her.

"I want to sleep," Letty whispered, and Mia led her upstairs.

I was lying in the dark after everyone had gone to bed, when I heard the door open. I felt a warm body slide in beside me, and I instantly knew it was Letty when she put her head on my chest. I could smell her unusual perfume, and I smiled. She lifted her leg and tangled it with mine as I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her tightly.

"I couldn't sleep without you," she whispered, and I kissed her hair. Slowly her breathing evened out, and I knew she had fallen asleep.

**Letty's POV:**

Through the window I could see Anthony and my mother talking seriously. Tapping my foot, I watched them growing more impatient and agitated as I saw them both laugh. Toni looked up at me and beckoned. I immediately stood up, and Mia squeezed my hand before I ducked in the doorway.

"Leticia," mama started, and I held my breath, "I think you know what Toni and I have been talking about," I nodded silently, " I am willing to allow you to stay with the Toretto's as long as you come and see me from time to time," I released my breath and smiled.

"Prometo (I promise)," I grinned, and hugged her tightly, "Voy a extranar mucho mi madre (I will miss you so much mama)." Lana looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"SE niña, yo te extrano demasiado (I know baby girl, I will miss you too)," A tear squeezed itself from the corner of her eye, and dribbled down her cheek, I slowly wiped it away, "Te amo Leticia, eternamente y para siempre (I love you baby girl, forever and ever)."

"Yo lo llamo cada semana (I will call you every week)," I promised, before turning to Toni, "I just want to stay with my mama today, I will be back for dinner tonight," I smiled, before turning back. I smiled at Lana, and kissed her forehead. Slowly I began to weep at the loss of her, and we held each other tightly, making promises in Spanish.

**Dom's POV:**

Mia went over to the old house Brian to box up all of Lana's possessions, and bring all of Letty's stuff over to our place. Dad had left earlier to go to the garage and catch up on some paper works, while the boys were all up cleaning and painting the spare room as Mia had ordered before leaving. I was in the ensuite to the room that was soon going to be Letty's, scrubbing the tiles. Mia had gone out earlier and bought accessories for the bathroom. None of us had argued with her as we remembered Letty's face from last night. The past week had been hard on her, and a new start was just what she needed. We all agreed on that.

**Letty's POV:**

I walked slowly through the door, feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. Mama and I had cried a lot, and talked until 6, when she had finally fallen asleep. I could smell the food that Mia and her dad had prepared. Smiling weakly at everyone as I sat down at the table. Dom looked at me from across the table. Tonight, I mouthed at him, and he nodded imperceptibly.

"I have to take my mum to the airport tomorrow morning," I stated, and they all looked at me sympathetically, "I have to go to the house and pack up all her stuff."

"Letty, Brian and I went over today and packed all your mum's stuff into boxes for you," Mia said. I looked up, grateful, "I figured that you wouldn't want to go back in there again." Tears prickled the back of my eyes at the gesture.

"Thank you," I squeezed Mia's hand: who was sitting beside me and smiled at Brian.

"Well, I better get going," Brian said as we all finished our dinner, "Roman and Tej wanted to meet up later, do you guys want to come?" he looked at the boys. Vine, Jesse and Leon all nodded and stood up.

"Oi Dom, you coming brother?" Vince asked from the doorway.

"Nah V, I'll stay here and get some sleep," Vince grinned at Dom before leaving with the others.

"Well, I'm going to head up," Toni said and stood up, "That new driver I've been training is moving down here, and I need to get some sleep before I meet him tomorrow morning." Toni left the room, and Mia looked at me with a sad smile.

"I have some homework I have to do before we got back to school," Mia said. We'd both had the week before off, and we'd spent every moment we could with my mother.

"Happy dreams," I said as she kissed my forehead. I heard her bedroom door shut, and put my head in my hands. I felt Dom sit down beside me, and I leant against him. He stroked up and down my back as we sat there in comfortable silence.

"I want to go to bed," I finally said, "Hold me?" I asked, and he smiled, before following me up to his bedroom. I pulled my clothes off, and pulled on the white wife beater I had claimed as mine. I climbed into the bed, and his warm body slipped in behind mine. Spooning me. His arms wrapped around me, and I shaped my body to his. I fell asleep, his lips in my hair, whispering sweet nothings to me.

"YO te llamo cuando tierra (I will call you when I land)," Mama promised, "Prometo (I promise)." She held me in her arms until her flight was called.

"Te amo mama, para siempre y siempre (I love you mum, forever and always)," I whispered as she walked away.

I sat cross-legged on the beach, watching the waves crash. The sun was hidden behind clouds, and I started to get cold as the cool breeze blew against my skin. Suddenly, Mia sat beside me and wrapped a blanket around us. She placed her arm around me, and I dropped my head onto her shoulder. I closed my eyes and listened to the seagulls chirping nearby. My stomach rumbled and we both burst out laughing.

"Let's get you something to eat," we smiled at each other, "I'm always here for you Letty, no matter what," I hugged her tightly.

"I know," I whispered. We walked back up the beach hand and hand, "Where's your car?" I asked suddenly, as I looked around and saw only my car.

"Brian dropped me off," Mia went to the passenger side, and waited for me to unlock the car. I pulled out and drove us to Fat Burger. We sat in companionable silence eating cheeseburgers and greasy fries. I sipped my coke, and looked up.

"I'm sorry I've been a bit distant lately," I said, "There's something I have to tell you though. We were holding off to tell your dad first, but I hate keeping secrets from you," Mia looked up and raised her eyebrow at me, "Dom, and I got together about a week ago."

"Uhm, what?!" Her eyes were wide, and she had an excited look on her face, "That's so exciting! Oh Letty, I'm so happy!" I laughed as she started bouncing in her seat, "That reminds me, I have to make a phone call." She walked away pulling out her phone. I saw her whispering, and then her face broke into a massive smile.

"Ready to go?" Mia asked. I quickly finished my drink and stood up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home, duh!" Mia laughed and I turned the car on. I shifted into gear and sped off towards the house. I pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath, preparing myself for all the questions I was so sure I was going to get. Mia and I walked into the den and I looked around.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Mia.

"The boys went out for the night to give you some space, and Dad is working with Han," Mia smiled, "Now come with me, and please don't get angry, I know you hate surprises, but we have a present for you." I groaned inwardly. She was right, I hated surprises and presents. She led me upstairs, and I followed her to the spare bedroom. She gestured for me to go in, and as I swung the door in my mouth fell open.

The queen bed had a padded cream leather headboard that was pushed up against a purple feature wall. Round the bottom of the bed was black timber. The comforter was white with the silhouette of a tree printed across it in black. White, black and purple pillows adorned the top of the bed. On either side of was a dark timber side table with a white lamp on it. The big window had sheer curtains drawn across it, and a dark wooden desk sat in front of it. In the opposite corner was a dresser with a flat screen TV sitting on it. Through a door next to that was an ensuite. It was white with purple towels, washers and bathmat. The shower was stocked with my favourite vanilla body scrub, citrus shampoo and strawberry face wash.

Mia was sitting on the edge of my bed as I pounced on her.

"Mia! It's perfect!" I teared up and she grinned. I ran my hand over the off white walls, and an ever bigger smile spread across my face as I saw a framed picture of the family on the desk, "It's not really all for me?" I asked, worried that they had gone to so much trouble.

"Well obviously Letty! Who else would have a purple wall AND car magazines in their room?" She giggled, and I pushed her playfully as I noticed the car magazines stacked next to the desk.

"This is wonderful," I looked around happily. Mia pulled a couple of boxes into the room and I raised my eyebrow at her, "Not more presents I hope." Mia burst out laughing.

"This is your stuff from the old house silly!" I smiled, and we set to work folding my clothes into the dresser and putting all my pictures around the room. Mia pulled out my old car posters, but I shook my head.

"We can't ruin the paint work," I laughed, "So how did this all come about seeing as you've been at school the past two days?" I asked

"I whipped the boys into shape," she winked.

"What did you bribe them with?" I asked, worried that she had sacrificed too much for me.

"I just threatened to tell dad about half the stuff they did, that got them off their ass's and into this room," we both burst out laughing, and I thought I would choke on my own giggles as I imagined their faces after her threat. They all knew she'd go through with it.

I heard a car pull up, and Mia looked up, obviously surprised. We ran downstairs, and I grabbed a baseball bat before peeking out between the curtains.

"Dom, what's going on?" Mia asked as he walked through the door with Brian hot on his heels. Brian quickly kissed her on the forehead before running upstairs after Dom. I heard a door slam, and Brian started banging on it. Mia and I chased after them and stopped outside of Dom's room. Brian was yelling through the door at him, and I could hear him punching something.

"Go on, I'll deal with him," I said and watched as they silently retreated. Knocking softly on the door I called out to him, "Dom, are you ok?" I waited. There was silence before I heard the lock click over. I slowly pushed the door open and went into the room. I locked it behind me and stared. Dom was sitting on the bed shaking slightly, and there was a hole in the wall.

"What happened?" I asked, as I sat behind him on the bed. He shook his head, and buried it in his hands, "Papa, what's wrong?" I stroked my hand through his short hair and kissed his shoulder blade. I heard him sighed, and looked up to see him rub his head.

"I did something stupid," he muttered. I kissed his shoulder again and massaged his shoulders gently. I felt him begin to relax, and continued working out the knots in his back.

"Tell me," i whispered into his ear, as I moved my hands lower, into the middle of his back.

"I bumped into Johnny Tran," he began, "The kid's still upset that I slept with his sister. We raced," I looked at him, obviously confused and he clenched his fists. I knelt in front of him, and started working on his hands until they were flat.

"We raced for pinks Let," he whispered and I closed my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, looking into his anguished eyes. He pulled me up beside him as he fell back onto the bed. I lay between his legs, and rested my chin on his chest.

"I was beating him, but as I hit the nos, he bumped my tail, and I spun out of control," I closed my eyes. We both knew when it came to street races there were no rules, and no matter if you won by a mile or an inch, winning was winning. Every real driver knew that.

"What are you going to tell your dad?" I asked. I knew he was worried, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," I whispered. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head again, as I knew he did when he was upset or angry. I crawled up his body and kissed him. It started off soft, but after a minute it started getting hotter. His hands trailed down my body and grabbed my ass. I groaned and bit down on his bottom lip. He squeezed lightly, and I licked his top lip with the tip of my tongue. He switched our positions and kissed me again. His hands trailed to the hem of my shirt, and he swiftly pulled it over my head, breaking the kiss. His hands cupped my breasts, and his mouth took one of my nipples. He sucked on it before biting down lightly. I groaned and my hips rose up in response. He continued to flick my nipples with his tongue, as he pinched my other with his fingers.

"Dom," I whimpered as the hand that wasn't on my breath slipped up my body. I took two of his fingers into my mouth and sucked on them. I swirled my tongue around them, and bit down softly. He groaned against my breast and looked at me.

"I don't think I can wait," he said through his laboured breathing. I tugged him up to me, and kissed him quickly, before we stripped each other of the rest of our clothes. I slipped my hand between us and felt his rock hard erection. I positioned him before my entranced and closed my eyes in wild anticipation. I'd had sex before, but no guy had ever made me feel the way Dom did. I felt his fingers enter me, and slide up to my clit. I grinned at him, and winked. He slowly pushed himself into me, and my eyes slammed shut in pleasure. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips at the feel of him. He pulled out again and shoved his cock back into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on as he started sliding in and out of me faster and faster. I could feel the pressure rising in me, and I dug my nails into his back as I tried to hold out. He quickened his pace and I felt myself explode. I cried out his name, and bit down on his shoulder. He flipped me onto my knees, and kept going. I moaned into the pillow, but he pulled me up, my back pressed against him. He kissed the sensitive place behind my ear, and started to nibble and suck on it. My teeth clenched as I felt the heat coil inside me again. Just as I was about to reach the peak, he switched our positions. I was on top of him, and I slid down on him slowly, swirling my hips, teasing him. His hands reached up, but I pinned his hands to the headboard.

"Fuck Let," he moaned and I grinned. I quickened my pace a little, and rode him harder. Suddenly I felt myself explode again, and I cried out. A moan breaking from between my lips, and I started swearing in Spanish.

"Come on baby," I whispered in his ear, "I bet you can't make me feel like that again." I grinned at the twinkle in his eye, and he flipped me onto my back. He started pounding me again, one leg over his shoulder and my lips on his neck, biting and sucking.

"You can do better than that," I teased, "We both know you can." I whimpered as he thrust faster. I felt myself clench around him again, "Oh god, oh fuck, yes, yes, YES!" I screamed as my body started quivering. I came, throwing my head back as waves of pleasure took over my body.

"Oh fuck! Yes!" Dom suddenly called out, gripping my hips tighter, and I knew I was going to have bruises, but I didn't care, "Fucking hell Letty! Yes, oh god yes!" he called out and I felt him relax against me.

Rolling me like a rag doll, he curled up behind me and pressed his lips to my neck.

"Ride or die," he whispered in my ear. I blushed. He hadn't said the words, but we both knew what it really meant.

"Ride or die Papa," I snuggled closer to him, and closed my eyes in content.

**Brian's POV:**

Dom hit the nos, and burst forward. Just as he was getting away Johnny bumped Dom's tail, causing him to spin off. I ran forward, my mouth open.

"Dom," I yelled as I reached the car. He was sitting there, hands clenched around the steering wheel. Johnny pulled up beside him, and watched in triumph, as Dom handed him the keys to the red 1993 Mazda RX-7.

"Let's go home," Dom growled, grinding his teeth, his fists clenched. I walked towards my car and got in. Driving back to Dom's was one of the scariest moments of my life. I thought he'd lose it at any minute and damage my new green 1996 Mitsubishi Eclipse. Pulling up to the house, Dom was out the door as soon as I pulled up. He stormed into the house, and I followed. Letty was holding a baseball bat.

"Dom, what's going on?" Mia asked him, and I stopped to kiss her forehead before chasing after him. I followed him to his room, but he slammed the door in my face and turned the lock. He started punching something, and I thought it sounded like he put his fist through the wall. I banged on the door as the girls followed me.

"Dom, come out!" I was yelling. Letty grabbed my wrist.

"Go on," she said, gesturing to Mia, "I'll deal with him." Mia tugged at my arm, and I backed away cautiously as I saw her knock quietly on the door, and say something I couldn't catch.

I sat on the kitchen counter as she made me a coffee. We stayed silent until she pushed my cup towards me, and slipped between my legs.

"What happened?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee. The heat burnt my mouth, but I didn't care, it was good coffee.

"Dom lost his car," I said, and Mia groaned.

"Who to?" she asked.

"Johnny Tran." Recognition flashed across her face then she shook her head sadly and took another sip of her coffee. She turned around and rested her back against my chest and we sat like that for a while. She seemed lost in thought, and I smiled.

"Who is this guy?" I finally asked as she finished her coffee. She turned back around and put her head against my chest, before looking up into my eyes.

"Johnny Tran is Lisa's sister," she said, and I shrugged, not understanding, "Dom slept with her last year, and Johnny never really got over it. Dom and Johnny have had a few fights over it, and now they've started racing against each other to see who was better. The other weekend Dom beet Johnny by a mile, and earned quite a bit of cash out of it. It didn't go down too well, and there was a bit of a punch up," Mia finished, and wrapped her arms around me, before resting her forehead against my shoulder. I ran my fingers through her silky black hair

"I bet he's freaking out," Mia said, "Dad's going to kill him." Suddenly we heard moaning coming from upstairs, and Mia pulled a face.

"As happy as I am for them to finally be together, I do not want to hear this," Mia tugged on my hand, "Come on." She grinned and pulled me out the front.

I sat in the passenger seat as Mia drove her blue 1994 Acura Integra to the beach. She was a speed demon, and she was grinning at the shock that had registered on my face. She drove like her brother. Dust flew up behind us as she swung into a spot and cut the engine. She got out of the car, and waited for me so she could lock the car. She slipped her hand into mine as we walked down to the water. I smiled, and squeezed it lightly. She looked up at me, and I stopped. Tugging on her hand I pulled her back to me. Slipping my arms around her waist I leant down, and we kissed. I outlined her upper lip with my tongue and her fingers tightened in my hair in response. She opened her mouth, and took me in. I groaned and started to pull away. She looked at me, and put her hands on her hips. Sticking out her bottom lip she looked like a little kid who didn't get their way. I drew her into my arms, and slipped them around her waist. The sun was setting, and I kissed her hair as we watched it dip below the horizon. It was dark, and the cold started seeping into our skin.

"Let's go back," I whispered into her hair, "Your dad will be back now, and they should be finished by now," I grinned.

"Oh you'd be surprised; he can go forever that brother of mine," She laughed, and I raised my eyebrows, "Oh my god Brian! Not like that! I mean I've heard it, he does sleep across the hall from me after all." She punched me in the arm and I laughed at her. She planted her feet in the sand and crossed her arms. I bent down, and surprised her by lifting her into my arms. I kissed her slowly, and I felt her relax into my arms again. I carried her back towards the car and she dug into her pocket. Handing me the keys she went around to the passenger side.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"I want to see what you've got big boy," she winked. I laughed and slipped into the driver's seat.

"Oh you just wait until you find out girl, I'll have you begging," I laughed.

"Boy, you already got me begging," I stuck my tongue out at her, and started the car.

**Letty's POV:**

I looked at Johnny and he winked at me. This was the biggest bet I had ever made in my life. If I won I'd get Dom's Mazda back, and Johnny's 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle LS6. If he won, I'd be his until he got bored.

"El bebé (Come on baby)," I whispered to my car, "De supercar este grita: quemalo (Let's beat this motherfucker)." I revved the engine, and rolled up my window. Johnny's annoying little cousin, Lance, raised his arms and smirked. Dropping his arm's he spun around as Johnny and I both stepped on the gas. It was a quarter mile race. This was Dom's specialty, not mine. I shifted up again and again. I pulled forward a bit, but he caught up. Just as he swerved away to slam me I hit the nos and sped forward. In the rear view mirror I saw him swerve off as I went across the line.

"YES!" I screamed, "Fucking yes!" I pumped the air with my fist and swung the car around. I drove back to where Lance and Johnny stood arguing. I got out of the car and smirked at them.

"Hand the keys over," I couldn't stop the smile that had spread across my face.

"How are you gonna get all three cars home all by yourself," Johnny stepped towards me, a sleazy smile on his face. I raise my fingers and Vince drove forward from around the corner. I smiled triumphantly and Johnny reluctantly dropped the keys and pink slips into my hand. I walked back to my car and waited for Vince to pull up beside me. Jesse and Leon got out of the car and smirked. I gave Jesse the keys to my car and Leon the keys for the Chevy.

"Yo V, can you bring Dom to the garage?" I asked and he nodded. I pulled the bag out of the back of my car and climbed into the Mazda.

**Dom's POV:**

I woke up and reached over to pull Letty to me, when I realised the bed was cold and empty.

"Oh god," I muttered and buried my head in my hands, "Don't do this to me Letty." I growled and rubbed my head.

"Hey brother, calm down, I can explain." I jumped out of my skin as Vince's voice came from behind me.

"V, what the fuck are you doing?" I cried jumping up, glad that I'd pulled boxers on before falling asleep.

"Calm down, I have a message from Letty," he said, and I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on a black v-necked t-shirt, "She wants you to come to the garage." Vince smiled at me and left the room. I shrugged at pulled on a pair of dark jeans.

I pulled into the driveway at DT's and walked into the garage. The only light was coming from the back of the shop. I walked towards it and as I rounded the corner a grin spread across my face. I stopped and took in the scene in front of me. Letty stood bent over a car. Her skirt was short and tight, and her shirt barely covered anything. She had a torque wrench in her hand, and was playing around with the engine. I cleared my throat and she slowly stood up.

"I got a surprise for you, Papa," she whispered and slammed down the hood of the car. Not just any car _MY_ car. I'd been too distracted by what she looked like, I hadn't even bothered looking at the vehicle.

"Letty," I whispered, "What did you do baby?" She grinned and threw me the keys and the pink slip. I caught them, and my eyes widened. A grin spread across my face. Most guys would have been pissed to be shown up by their girlfriend, but it just made me love her more.

"Also, you know Johnny's 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle LS6," She grinned and my eyes widened, I shook his head, "Yeah." I grinned at her.

"You are amazing," I murmured in awe. She pushed herself up onto my hood, and beckoned to me.

"I have another present for you, Papa," Letty grinned. Slowly she ran one hand up and down the inside of her leg, while her other hand grasped her breast. She tipped her head back in ecstasy, and I could feel my erection pressing against the buttons on my jeans. I'd never fucked a girl in or on my car. This was going to be a first. I walked towards her and I grabbed her hand as it started to slip under the fabric covering her centre. I slowly tugged her panties down her soft, velvety skin. I teased her with my fingers, before slipping them into her silky heat. She moaned quietly and I smiled before slipping my head between her thighs. I grasped them softly and licked up her core. She quivered in my hands and I smiled. Slowly I ran my tongue over her clit.

"Oh my god Dom," she whimpered, "No wonder girls like you so much," she mumbled her head falling back.

"Letty, believe it or not, I've never ever done this to a girl before," I said huskily. Her eyes widened but she chose to not reply. I went back to what I was doing. Raising her hips up, she grasped my short hair and pushed my head closer. I complied, swirling my tongue over her again, adding more pressure as I massaged her clit with it. I slipped a finger inside her, and she sighed, followed by another. I felt her walls clench around my fingers and I pulled back.

"Dom!" she cried out, obviously annoyed that I'd stopped. I just laughed and stripped myself of my clothing. She went to kick off her heels but I stopped her.

"No, leave them on," I winked, and pulled her down the hood. She grabbed my cock and started massaging it. I closed my eyes and sighed, it felt so damn good. She grinned and slid down onto her knees. I tried to stop her, but she pushed my hands away. Taking the head in her mouth she sucked gently. Slowly she swirled her tongue over the tip and took it further in. I felt my cock touch the back of her throat. She closed her lips more and sucked harder. I cried out, and grabbed her hair.

"Letty," I moaned in pleasure as she started to take me out of her mouth. I looked down and watched as the sexy little Latina teased my cock with her luscious lips. Eventually she stopped and stood up.

"Me tornillo (Screw me), Papa," she whispered. My hard on started to strain, and I closed my eyes.

"Keep talking like that and we won't get very far tonight," I laughed, and spun her around. Entering her from behind, I groaned in pleasure, "Jesus Letty, still as tight as ever," I murmured.

"I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Oh baby, don't be sorry, I love it." I pulled out and shoved myself back in. I managed to hold it together for half an hour, but after her fourth orgasm I lost it. Crying out in pleasure.

**Letty's POV:**

He sat in the front seat, and I grinned. He still had no clothes on, and I loved it. His muscles were huge, and they flexed on the steering wheel as I walked slowly towards him. My hands slowly grasping and unclenching on my breasts. We'd already done it on the hood of the car, on the couch in the office, in the back seat and now he'd moved on to the front seat. I'd come so many times tonight I felt like I'd explode if I had another orgasm.

"Last chance, Papa," I whispered as I got closer. I grinned as I straddled his hips. I didn't know how after all of this he could still get it up. This man had stamina. I loved it. Slowly I brushed the tip against my slit. I felt his cock harden ever so slightly at the feel. Taking him in my hand, I guided him in, impaling myself on his member, inch by pleasurable inch. He moaned, and I grinned. Starting to change the tempo I swirled my hips taking him in deeper. I slid up and down his shaft, my eyes closed, as I enjoyed the pleasure. I had bruises on my hips, and thighs, and love bites all over my breasts and neck. My core was tender. Every time he slid against my walls a wave of pleasure washed over me, and it was driving me crazy. I started bouncing faster, and he groaned in pleasure.

"Letty, Letty, Oh my god, yes!" he moaned, his fingertips digging into my ass. He massaged my ass as I rode him. His head was back and we were both moaning uncontrollably.

"Dom, fuck, fuck, fuck, YES!" I cried out as I came. Seconds later he reached his peak, and we rode out the aftershocks.

**Dom's POV:**

Letty walked downstairs, her hair falling in loose waves down her back. She wore skin tight leather pants, and a grey v-necked t-shirt. Even with her skin covered, she was still the sexiest woman I'd ever seen. Her black Doc Marten's clunked against the wooden floorboards, and her leather jacket was thrown carelessly over her shoulder. Sitting on my lap she wrapped an arm around my neck.

"I'm sore," she whispered and I smirked, "Everywhere," she complained and I tightened my arm around her waist.

"Don't worry baby, I'll kiss it all better later tonight," she bit down on her lip and tried to stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"Promise?" she asked, and gave me a quick kiss.

"I promise, but right now you have to go to school," I murmured into her hair. I watched as she grabbed a piece of toast and left the house, Mia hot on her heels.

"Dom," Dad called from the doorway, and I stood up. Following him into his study I sat at the seat across from his desk, "What's going on with you and Letty?" He sat down and folded his hands in front of him.

"Dad, we were going to tell you, but we were kind of waiting for the right time," I admitted, "You've been so busy with Han, and she's been really messed up with her mum. We were going to tell you, we were just waiting for the right moment." Dad nodded.

"I understand son, and I have to admit we all saw this coming. You and Letty are perfect for each other, and we all know it. Just do me a favour Dominic," I looked up as he used my full name, he hadn't done that in a while, "Don't hurt her, because I would really hate to see you have your ass handed to you by a girl," he smiled, but we both knew he was dead serious about not hurting her. Letty was like a daughter to Toni.

"I promise," I looked him dead in the eye, "I don't want to ever hurt her," Dad smiled and stood up.

"Ok, well I'm going to the race track, and you need to get to work." He walked around the desk, and left the room. I pulled out my phone and texted Letty.

**Dom:** Dad knows. He saw us, and asked me about it, I didn't wanna lie

**Letty:** It's cool, what'd he say?

**Dom:** Said everyone knew we were perfect for each other and that if I hurt you you're gonna hand my ass to me.

**Letty:** Hahaha! Seriously? I love your dad! But tbh it's Mia you should be worried about!

**Dom:** I know; she's pretty fucking scary when she wants to be. Come around to the garage after school?

**Letty:** Always.

I grinned and shoved my cell into my pocket.

**Letty's POV:**

I leant against the door frame, watching Dom carry tires towards the back of the garage; his muscles flexing with the weight. I smiled and stood for a while, indulging in his gorgeous arms.

"Hey Let," Vince winked at me. I laughed and shoved him playfully as he threw his arm around me.

"Sup V, good day?" I laughed as we walked over to the car he was about to start working on. He handed me a wrench and we started working on the engine in front of us. I rolled under the hood and checked it out.

"Yo V, you need to get some new brake pads for this car," I called out as I tightened a few bolts.

"That's why we need you around here more often Letty," Vince laughed as he wrote it down, "And the wheel alignment is fucked. I've never seen tires so bald in my life either. What the fuck has this person done to this car?" I asked, and Vince grunted, "Have you seen the state of this radiator?" I asked and Vince laughed at me.

"Letty, I haven't even looked under the car yet, I only just started on it," Vince grumbled, and I pushed myself out.

Wiping my hands on a rag, I went to my car and changed into the old white muscle tank I kept in there. Walking back to the car I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Hey Papa," I kissed Dom on the cheek as he went past. Vince grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes, "Doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass," we both laughed as I slid back under the car.

"Write this down," I called out to Vince, and waited for him to pick up the pen and paper, "Radiator hoses need replacing, brake pads and discs need replacing as well, new spark plugs, wheel alignment screwed, and new tires are needed. Also I noticed that the exhaust pipe is dangling."

"What happened to this car?" I heard Vince muttered, shaking his head, "I'm surprised he doesn't need a new engine."

"If he continues treating his car like this, he'll need one," I answered, "Reckon you can go get me the parts, which I check out the extent of the damage," I yelled, and heard him walk away.

**Dom's POV:**

I looked up when I heard Letty start muttering in Spanish under the car. I looked at the damage on the paper and let out a low whistle.

"You may as well replace the whole car," I laughed and Letty grunted from under the car. She pushed out from under the hood, and smiled up at me. Her white muscle tank was stained with grease from where she had wiped her hands. Sweaty strands of hair stuck to her forehead, and a streak of dirt was on her cheek. My god she looked hot.

"Having fun down there?" I grinned and she poked her tongue out at me, "Good day at school?" I asked, leaning against the side of the car, watching her stretch. She was like a kitten, mewing as she extended her hands before her. I smiled.

"Eh," she shrugged, "It's just school," She stood up and wiped her grimy hands on her shirt, "How was working with the boys?"

"It was alright, they spent the morning pestering me for details. Jesse and Leon are still over at the diner, because Aria had to leave and pick up her son. And dad is still at the race track with Han. He won't be home for dinner. He said he was bringing Han around for Sunday lunch." Letty raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"He must be something special if he was invited to the Toretto's Sunday Lunch," she laughed.

"How much have you got left to do?" I asked, nodding at the car.

"Enough, I still have to replace the brake pads and discs. Then change the tires and fix the wheel alignment."

"I'll do the tires for you," I smiled and she nodded before sliding back under the car.

**Mia's POV:**

I watched Brian as he cooked the chicken for me, while I made a salad. He was a natural in the kitchen, seeming to know where anything was when he needed it. I sipped my corona as he continued. Vince, Jesse, Leon, Roman and Tej were all in the basement messing around. Dad had called earlier saying he wouldn't be home for dinner, but to save some leftovers for him. I turned back to the counter, and finished pulling apart the feta. Arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back into a warm chest.

"Mmm," I moaned as lips found my neck, "What are you doing, Brian?" I whispered, leaning back into him. I felt him smile against my skin.

"I hate not being able to hold you like this more often," He murmured and kissed my shoulder. I turned in his arms, and looked into his eyes. He pulled me closer and I buried my head in his chest.

"You're amazing," I smiled, and kissed his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yo, we're heading to Hector's for a party," V called from the hallway, and I jumped.

"See you guys later," I yelled back.

"Dom texted saying he would be home in a few minutes, so I'd be careful what I was doing when he got back," I heard the boys laughing as they left the room. I rolled my eyes at Brian and he grinned. I turned back to the salad as he started fiddling with the chicken again.

"What will you do with all of the extra food?" Brian asked, as he took the chicken out of the pan.

"The boys will eat it for lunch tomorrow," I shrugged unperturbed; the boys did this all the time.

"I guess you're used to it?" he asked, and I nodded.

"After living with these guys I know not to expect much from men anymore," I laughed sadly. Suddenly Brian grabbed me and I turned around slowly.

"Mia, if I say I will do something I mean it," he said looking me in the eye, "I promise I will always be here for you. No one has ever meant as much to me as you do, and I never want to hurt you. I hate that you feel that way. I want you to trust me," I could feel myself tearing up as I saw the sincerity in his eyes, "I love you Mia," he whispered. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I brought my lips up to meet his. The kiss was tender and I smiled as we pulled away. I took a deep breath and stared into his clear blue eyes.

"I love you too," I said, before he pulled me tight to him. His hands trailed up and down my back. I closed my eyes, and listened to his heart beating.

Dom and Letty sat on the couch watching Top Gear when Brian and I walked in. Brian collapsed on the armchair and I sat on his lap. His hand rested on my hip as we turned to the TV.

"What's for dinner?" Letty asked, "I'm starved. Some idiot has literally fried his car," Letty grumbled and Dom laughed. Leaning in he kissed her on the forehead, and she smiled.

"Creamy chicken, and a salad," I answered. Brian swept my hair over my left shoulder, and softly kissed my neck, "Want to eat?" I asked. Letty stood, pulling Dom up behind her. I tugged Brian into the kitchen, and he grabbed a couple of beers and the salad, while I carried the chicken.

"Wow, this looks awesome," Letty grinned. I laughed as she picked up a small piece of chicken and popped it into her mouth.

"Ha! You got Grace," Dom nudged her playfully, and she rolled her eyes. She murmured a few words about family, and I took Brian's hand. He smiled over at me, as we all said Amen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Dom's POV:**

"Where are the girls?" all the boys were grumbling. People were waiting outside, and the music was already pumping.

"We'll just have to start without them," I murmured and opened the door. Vince watched in appreciation as all the girls walked in, wearing their tiny Halloween costumes, mostly playboy bunnies and typical naughty school girl outfits. There were a lot of racer chasers tonight, I noticed. I greeted Roman and Tej, and handed them both a beer.

"Yo Dom, you seen the girls yet?" Vince asked, poking his head out the door. I was sitting with Brian, Tej and Roman, talking and drinking beers.

"Nah V, I think they're still upstairs man," I said, taking another sip of beer.

"Ah nah man, they're in the kitchen, you might wanna go see," Vince raised his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. Earlier that day dad had made them promise to look after each other tonight while he was away. I looked at Brian and shrugged.

"We'll see them eventually," I said, and he nodded. As if on que the girls came out, and my mouth fell open. Mia was wearing a black corset, with pick ties across the front, a tiny black and pink tiered tutu and she was twisting a tail in her hand. Her black lace gartered fishnet stockings came halfway up her thighs; a black shrug was around her shoulders. She winked and lightly touched the fake ears on her head, before walking over, her feet clad in tall black heels. I couldn't take my eyes away from Letty though, her hair was teased, and a black top hat with gold sequin braiding, black feather, and red bow sat atop her head, tipped slightly to the side. Her lips were a deep red, her eyelashes thick and black. My eyes wandered up her legs: she had on tall black heeled boots. Tight red tiered lace boy leg panties tightly hugged her perfect ass. Black strands of beads hung off the bottom of the white and black striped corset. The trimming was red satin ruffles around the top and bottom, with a big black jewel between her breasts. In her left hand was a riding crop. A red feather boa sat around her shoulders. I felt myself grow bigger, and my eyes flamed with lust. She walked over slowly, holding the crop, and lightly slapping her thigh with it. I watched in amusement as she placed herself on my lap. My hands immediately went to her hips.

"What's that?" I asked, as I sniffed her drink.

"Midori slushie," she replied, taking a sip. I screwed up my nose.

**Letty's POV:**

"Yo Letty," a familiar voice called from behind me. I whipped around and the biggest grin spread across my face. One of my best girlfriends stood before me. She wore thigh high lace up heeled boots. The top two buttons of her revealing police officer dress were undone, and it clung to her skin, all the way down to the top of her thighs. Handcuffs hung from the black belt around her waist. I swallowed, standing up and opening my arms.

"Suki: baby girl! What are you doing here?" her arms slipped around me and she squeezed my ass gently. I shoved her playfully and set a kiss on her cheek. I turned around, casually throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Guys," I was so excited, "This is Suki, best female racer in Miami," I introduced, "We met in Puerto Rico," Dom raised an eyebrow, but smiled, "Suki, meet Mia, my best friend and sister," I tugged Mia off Brian's lap. Suki grinned and threw her arms around Mia.

"Nice to meet you girl, I've heard so much," Suki winked, and Mia smiled, "Come dance with us," Suki grasped my wrist and dragged me along with her and Mia. Suki grabbed a beer from and esky and downed it quickly.

"Shit this is awful beer; can I have one of those?" Suki gestured to my cocktail and Mia and I led her to the kitchen. Mia poured her a glass, and she took a sip.

"Much better, I haven't had Midori in years," Suki giggled. We all finished our drinks and went out to where everyone was dancing. Suki, Mia and I ground against each other, laughing and talking. We were all ridiculously tipsy by 11. Suki was running her hands all over us, Mia was giggling and timidly touching Suki, and I was dancing, laughing as they both slapped me on the ass.

**Dom's POV:**

I stood with Tej and Brian drinking a beer. Roman had disappeared into the basement with two bunnies for the night. I watched as Mia, Letty and Suki all ground against each other, their hands wandering all over each other. They were obviously tipsy, and having a good time.

"Interesting friends Letty keeps hidden," Tej laughed as Suki and Mia both slapped Letty on the ass. I watched as the girls got closer and their hands started wandering over each other. Mia leant in and whispered something to the both of them. Next thing there was enthusiastic nodding. We all watched as the girls disappeared into the kitchen. Tej followed them. They'd lined up shot glasses on the counter, and Letty was cutting wedges of lime, while Mia grabbed the salt, and Suki poured the tequila.

"Oh hi boys," Suki grinned, and grabbed three more glasses. We all smiled and walked over. Putting a line of salt on each of our fingers, I screwed up my nose. I hated tequila. Letty chucked us all a wedge of lime, and winked at me. I licked the salt off my wrist and chucked the liquid back. I quickly bit into the lime, and sucked the juice down my throat. I could still taste the smooth liquid, as Suki lined up more shots. This girl was crazy. They'd already had at least five Midori slushies each, they were going to be so trashed in the morning, I mused. We all did another shot, and Mia pulled a face.

"Midori and tequila, ew," Mia groaned, "Let's do a couple more and then we can go do something else," Mia said.

"Only a couple? Come on Mia, where's your head at girl?" Letty laughed, nudging her playfully. Mia poked her tongue out, but shrugged.

"Ok," she said, as we all did another shot of tequila. I winced; I could feel it starting to affect me. Mia was giggling as Suki poured more shots. I groaned. I knew was going to regret this in the morning I thought as I took another gulp of the fiery liquid.

"Alright, enough for me, I'm going back to Midori's," Mia said, grabbing a cup of the slush, "Come dance with me baby," Mia took Brian's hand, and he grabbed a corona before following her.

"I know, what about body shots?" Letty suddenly cried out. I raised my eyebrow as she grabbed the rest of the lime wedges, and the bottle. Suki picked up to salt shaker and ran off after her.

"Come on man, I haven't done body shots in ages," Tej laughed, slapping me on the back.

"Alright, let's do it," I said, as I was walking upstairs I turned to Vince, "Kick everyone out around 3," i said. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 2:30. When we walked in Suki was lying on the bed in just a black thong, and Letty was on top of her, licking salt from between her breasts. Kissing down her body, Letty sucked up the tequila and bit the lime from between Suki's lips. Tej grinned at me. Letty stripped down to a black lacy pair of underwear that barely covered anything. She lay on the bed, and Suki poured tequila onto her stomach, and poured salt around her nipples. She gestured to me, and I laughed. Crawling onto Letty's body I felt her breath quicken. I mover my mouth the her breasts and flicked the buds of her nipples, before sucking the salt away. I slowly meandered my way to her stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body. I slurped up to liquid and took the lime from her mouth. I bit down and sucked the juices down my throat before throwing it away. I kissed her lightly and Tej whistled low.

"Yo, Dom, we're taking your room, have fun!" I vaguely heard Suki call out. Tej followed her out, closing the door behind them, and I kissed Letty again, much deeper this time, our tongue twining together.

"Fuck," I groaned as she bit down on my neck. I was so hard; I was surprised my pants hadn't burst. As if reading my mind Letty's hands went down to my pants and tugged them off. Unbuttoning my shirt, she grinned. Suddenly I was on my back, my shirt on the floor, and her lips on my neck, sucking biting and kissing. My hands trailed down and rested on the small of her back, stroking her soft skin.

"I don't think I can do it tonight, Papa," Letty whispered in my ear and I asked.

"I don't think I can even keep my eyes open for another five minutes," I groaned. She smiled at me, and curled into my body.

"Tomorrow, I promise," she whispered.

**Brian's POV:**

My head hurt. Mia lay beside me. We were both naked, and one of her legs was tangled with mine. I sat up and took a sip of water from the cup beside my bed. My throat burned, and I shook my head in disgust. Not water, vodka. No wonder I had gotten into the situation. Lying back down, the Mia snuggled into me and I sighed. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

Around ten in the morning we were all sitting in the lounge room cradling our hangovers. Toni was going to be back around midday with Han and his girlfriend. Dom and I had closed all the blinds earlier. Tej sat on the couch, and Suki was curled up against him, watching some movie on mute. Mia sat on Letty's lap in the armchair. Dom and I were sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling. We'd all had coffee and panadol earlier, but none of us could stomach food yet.

A few hours later Toni came home with Han and his girlfriend, who we learned was called Gisele. Toni had looked questioningly at Suki, but after Letty had introduced her he relaxed. Dom, Tej, Han and I all sat together drinking coronas, while the girls were in the kitchen preparing the salads. Toni was at the BBQ cooking ribs and steaks. The family BBQ was a weekly occurrence at the Toretto residence, and everyone was invited. Vince, Jesse, Leon and Roman hadn't turned up today though.

"Girls hurry up, we're ready for lunch," Toni called out, and they all walked out carrying food. Toni sat at the head of the table, and everyone else placed themselves around. As per usual Dom sat across from his dad with Letty sitting on his lap. They were talking quietly and laughing. Without thinking I leant in to grab a steak and instantly noticed my mistake.

"You got Grace, baby," Mia giggled from beside me and kissed me on the cheek. I grabbed her leg under the table, just above her knee and she jumped. Everyone laughed, and bowed their heads.

"Thank you for family and friends both old and new," I suddenly remembered something else, "And thank you for fast cars," I finished. Everyone said Amen before they burst out laughing. We all dug in, and soon there was nothing left to have. Toni started cleaning the BBQ while the rest of us took everything inside. The girls all did the washing and wiping up, while we all put away the chairs.

**Mia's POV:**

"You want a corona?" I asked Gisele while I was getting them out. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love one, thanks," I handed it to her and we all wandered into the family room. I curled up on the couch, and Gisele sat next to me. I placed my feet n her lap and grinned.

"Don't worry, you're family now," Letty grinned, "To family," she toasted and we all raised our beers.

"To family," we cheered, and took a pull from our bottles. Gisele relaxed, and uncrossed her legs. We all started talking and sharing stories. Suki brought up the body shots from last night and everything it had led to. Gisele laughed as we talked, and joined in every now and then. She was quite, but her comments were all hilarious.

"I actually love you so much, girl," Letty grinned and Giselle smiled sweetly.

"Well, I guess you guys aren't so bad either," she winked and we all lost it. I watched her relax further as the conversation wore on, and eventually she joined in completely. Throwing around playful insults, and bantering with us all. Eventually the guys joined us, and she started to pull back again. Han was laughing and entertaining us all with his stories. As she got used to the boys and their jokes she fell into herself again. Toni watched in amusement at out casual banter, and the joking insults we threw at each other.

**Letty's POV:**

I was lying in my bed, watching Nightmare on Elm Street when my door opened. Dom stepped in quietly, wearing nothing but his boxers, and closed it behind him.

"Hey," I smiled and pulled the covers back for him to crawl in with me. He propped a pillow up against the headboard and crossed his arms behind his head. I put a hand on his chest, and placed my head on top of it. Tangling my leg with his, his arm went around me, pulling me closer.

"I love you," he whispered, stroking my hair.

"I love you too," I snuggled into him. He rolled me, and I melded my shape to his once he pulled me closer.

I pressed my lips to his lightly; he looked thoughtful and next thing I knew he was on top of me. He crushed his lips to mine, and I whimpered as he bit down on my bottom one. His tongue pushed into my mouth and drove me crazy. His hands reached up under my shirt and he broke the kiss as he ripped it over my head. Eyes darkening, he took in my body. His mouth took one of my breasts while his hand took the other. He squeezed one nipple between his thumb and finger, while he licked, sucked, flicked and lightly bit down on my other. He switched, his mouth to the other breast, and his hand palmed my other. I could feel his tip pressing against me, and I moaned loudly. He kissed me again.

"Shut up Letty," he looked at me hard before moving back to my breasts. He deliberately pushed his cock against my panties. I groaned again, but quieter this time.

"Can those anyone do this to you?" he asked, rubbing his member across my panties, "Can they drive you crazy the way I can?" he growled, tugging my underwear off. He slammed into me and I cried out.

"I thought I told you to be quiet," he muttered, kissing me deeply. It felt so good, "Can they make you moan like I can? Can they make you wet with just one look?" he asked, his hands trailing over my body again. I loved it when he was like this, pissed and rough. I screamed his name as my first orgasm shook me. He didn't slow down like he usually did, but kept going, keeping me close to my peak.

"Dom, please," I whimpered as I came again.

"Oh come on baby, I thought you liked it," he muttered, continuing. He flipped me over and pulled me up onto my hands and knees. He pulled my hips back roughly as he entered me again.

"Oh fuck Dom, yes, oh my god yes! Don't stop," I called, as my insides clenched again.

"Come on baby, one more, just give me one more," he growled in my ear and my body shuddered as I came. My insides were sensitive, and when he kept slamming into me, I felt myself get close again. Just as my insides clenched around him and started pulsing, he called out my name. We collapsed on the bed. Our breathing was ragged, and my body trembled. I felt so drained, and pleased.

"Get over here," I hissed at him, pulling him closer, "You're turn," I grinned, and went down on him. He was soft in my mouth and I grinned. My tongue flipped over the tip, and I sucked lightly on the head. Taking all of him in my mouth I sucked deeply.

"Fuck Letty," he groaned as he started to stiffen. I kissed the side of it, and licked my tongue up and down his shaft. He moaned again, and I grinned before taking him all the way into my mouth. I felt him touch the back of my throat, and licked my tongue all around him, massaging his cock with it.

"Letty, stop," he whispered but I kept going. I tightened my lips and moved my head up and down, he groaned loudly and I kept going, sucking deeply. He came in my mouth and I swallowed.

"And could any other girl do that to you?" I asked, winking.

"Not even close," he pulled me to him, and wrapped his warm body around me, swallowing me up.

"So, what was that all about? I asked

"I just wanted to prove a point," he grinned into my hair

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" I asked, lightly trailing my fingers over his chest.

"You're mine," he said simple, kissing my lightly.

"I was always yours," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm beeping loudly. I smacked the snooze button and pressed back into Dom's warm body.

"What's the time?" he mumbled. I shrugged and closed my eyes. He tightened his hold on me, and buried his head in my hair, "Five more minutes," he whispered. I grinned lightly.

"Ok papa," I answered. Turning in his arms, I kissed him lightly on the lips. He stroked my hair as I rested against his chest, one arm wrapped around my waist.

"You're so beautiful, Letty," I smiled and snuggled into him, "Come on baby, you've gotta go to school," he kissed my forehead and rolled out of bed.

"Aww, come on Dom, please," I pouted and he rubbed his head.

"Don't do this to me girl, come on please?" I thought for a second, and then my eyes lit up.

"On one condition," he nodded, "You get your sexy ass over here and fuck me," I winked. Dom bit his lip and looked at the clock.

"Deal," he laughed and walked over. We both stripped ourselves of our clothes. He crawled on top of me and kissed me deeply.

"No time for foreplay Papa, I want you now," I whispered huskily into his ear. He thrust into me, and I cried out, "Come on Papa, make me scream," I moaned out. I liked it. He pumped in and out of me, filling me completely. We were both breathing heavily, and I dug my nails into his back. I bit down on his shoulder as I came. He ran his hands over my body and shoved into me one last time, crying out my name as he came.

"Fast and Furious, I like it," I winked, "Come shower with me," I tugged him off the bed and got in under the hot water.

**Dom's POV:**

"Hey Papa, I'm going out with Mia and the girls tonight," Letty said, wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned around and rested my arms on her shoulders.

"What about Brian and I?" he asked. I grinned and Mia looked up from where she'd been talking with Brian.

"Hell no, we're having a girl's night," Mia giggled. Letty looked at me apologetically and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll try not to get too fucked tonight, so when I get back you can have your way with me," Letty winked.

"Don't tease," I whispered into her hair, and moved my hands down to her ass. I lifted her easily, and placed her on the hood of the car I was detailing. I kissed her furiously, and she responded, tugging at my hair. She bit down on my bottom lip and tugged lightly. I groaned and stepped back when I heard someone clear their throat. Letty left her legs wrapped around my waist, but we both turned towards the doorway. Vince stood with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"I need to talk to you Dom," Vince walked outside, and Letty raised an eyebrow. I pulled away and followed him.

"What's up, V?" I asked, "I thought you were ok with Letty and I."

"Yeah, I'm ok with you and Letty, but not with Brian and Mia," he started and I crossed my arms over my chest and leant back against the wall, "I don't trust him man," Vince said, "I know I've been putting up with him for a while now, but something about him is off. I don't like it, and Mia is getting really hands on. I think you need to tell him to back off," Vince had his arms crossed as well.

"Come on man, it's Brian," I said, pushing him lightly, "Don't worry about it, he's a nice guy," I walked away. I ignored Vince as I heard him kick something. I walked back in and tugged Letty into the office with me.

"What was that about?" she asked, sitting on the desk and watching me, warily, she could see the tension in me.

"Vince doesn't like Brian," I started and she nodded.

"Of course he doesn't Papa, he's had a thing for Mia since she was 14," Letty said. She stepped towards me, and took my hands in hers.

"There's something else I need to know," Letty stepped back again, crossing her arms defensively, "Oh don't do that to me, you look like Vince when you do that."

"I do not!" she cried, moving her hands to her hips.

"How far have Mia and Brian gone?" I asked. Letty looked at me, obviously annoyed.

'Dom, step off," she said, "Seriously, it's none of your business, and Mia would kill me if I said anything," Letty walked towards me, and pushed me onto the couch.

"Oh, come on Letty, she's my baby sister, I need to know," I said.

"No Dom! You are taking this whole protective brother thing way too far right now. It's none of your business. If you say anything to her, she won't talk to you about anything ever again." Letty turned away, "I'm not going to say anything to her, because I don't want her to kill you, but if you say anything to her, or anyone else, I won't be responsible for what happens to you, and I definitely won't be jumping to your defence." Letty said from the doorway, and closed it behind her as she left the room.

"Shit," I muttered into my hands. I left the office in time to see Letty and Mia walking out of the garage.

"What was that about?" Brian asked me. I shook my head and went back to the car I was working on. Brian left it and went back to working.

**Letty's POV:**

Gisele, Suki, Mia and I all climbed into our cars. I wore tight black skinny jeans, a white v-necked t-shirt and my usual black leather jacket. My feet were pushed into my black Doc Martens and my hair fell in loose waves around my shoulder blades. They all followed me to the races, as we drove up everyone immediately got out of the way. No one wanted to mess with us. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut. A couple of racer chaser's scurried away from me, and the girls all came and joined me at the car.

"Yo mami, how's it going down tonight?" Hector asked from behind me.

"Hey man, wassup?" I asked, clapping hands with him before hugging him, "Two races, 3g buy in, winner takes all, Canyon circuit," he nodded and people crowded around. I slammed my money into his fist, and the girls all watched; waiting to see what would happen.

Johnny Tran stepped forward and a grin spread across my face. He placed the money down.

"Are you sure you want your ass handed to you again?" I asked. People laughed and he growled before walking back to his car. Two other guys put their money in, and I nodded.

"Let's do this," I went to my car, and drove to the line.

"You kill 'em Letty!" Mia and the girls were laughing. I wound my window up, and revved my engine. Some blonde racer whore stood in front of us; slowly she took her shirt off. I rolled my eyes, but ignored it. As soon as the shirt hit the ground my foot hit the floor. I sped ahead of everyone else, and a grin spread across my face. One of the guys hit the nos and I laughed as we all caught up to him. Johnny Tran came up behind me, and bumped me. I growled.

"Asshole," I muttered, taking a shortcut to reduce my time. I came around the corner, and looked into my rear view mirror. The two cars behind me sped forward; having hit the nos. I could see the line up ahead and grinned.

"Too soon boys," I whispered, and hit the button. I shot forward across the line, a car length in front of everyone else.

I grinned as I got out of the car. Hector handed Mia the money, as per usual. I giggled when someone picked me up from behind and spun me around. I turned around and kissed Dom.

"You shouldn't have raced Tran again," he murmured before kissing me again. I grinned.

"You're up Papa. You know what's at stake here," I winked, and leant back against my car. The girls joined me and I put my arm around Gisele, kissing her on the cheek.

"Deal," he grinned mischievously, and climbed into his car. Mia handed Hector the 3g's, and we all sat on my hood, watching. Dom sped off and I smiled as he pulled ahead.

"What's going on with you and Tej?" I asked Suki, gesturing to where he was standing, eyeing her off. She shrugged, and Mia let out a low whistle.

"He's cute," Gisele winked, and Suki blushed slightly.

"What's up with the boys?" Mia asked. We all looked over, Han, Roman and Tej stood slightly away from Vince, Jesse and Leon. Gisele and Suki shrugged, and I looked away. Mia gave me a funny look but left it as Dom sped across the finish line, a millisecond in front of the next car. As Dom got out of the car, racer whores swarmed to him, and I looked away.

"Where's my trophy?" I heard Dom say and looked up just in time to see him swoop down on me. He grabbed my waist and lifted me into the air. I laughed and as I came down, I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Cops! Cops!" I heard someone call out, and we all ran to our cars. I sped out of the area, and headed towards the house. I could see a cop car trailing me, so I sped up and headed into a suburban area. I went around a few corners quickly, and drove into an alleyway, my lights off. I saw the cop car speed off, and grinned to myself. I waited a full five minutes, before driving back to the Toretto's.

**Mia's POV:**

Letty walked inside, and I grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the deserted basement.

"What's going on with the boys," I glared, Letty seemed to realise I was dead serious about finding out. She ran her hand through her hair, just like Dom did when he was nervous, angry or upset.

"Vince doesn't like Brian. That's what he wanted to talk to Dom about this afternoon, but Dom shrugged it off," Letty finally said. I growled low in my throat. It was common knowledge that Vince had like me for almost three years. Dom hadn't been angry though, coz he knew Vince was aware that I was off limits. The boys had always been protective of me around guys. But Dom liked Brian, and they got on well, Dom trusted him with me. But this was too far.

"Come on Mia, Dom doesn't care, he likes Brian, and he never likes anyone. Dom trusts Brian, with his life, for some reason I'm unaware of. Vince is just jealous and angry that he never got a chance at you. It's not worth starting a fight over," Letty put her arm around me, "Trust me, if Vince pulls anything, we both know he'll be out on his ass, not only by Brian's hand, but Dom and Toni's as well," she reassured me. I took a deep breath and smiled lightly at her.

"Ok," I finally agreed, "But if he pulls any shit, he's gonna have me to deal with. I promise you right now, that won't be pretty," Letty burst out laughing.

"Oh honey, we already know. I think if anything happens between Dom and I, he's gonna have to go into hiding," I laughed as well, "Now come on, let's go have a drink," I smiled.

"Girl, you always know what to say," I was so glad she was here. We went upstairs and grabbed a corona from the fridge. Letty and I walked into the lounge room, where Dom had been pacing impatiently, and the boys had been glancing at their watches.

"Letty, where the hell have you been, I was getting ready to come find you!" Dom exploded, grabbing Letty into his arms. She shoved him and laughed.

"I had to lose a cop that was chasing after me. Don't worry Papa, they'll never catch me," she winked, taking a swig of her beer as he kissed her cheek. His arm went around her shoulders.

"I know baby, you just scared me," Dom whispered into her hair. I walked over to Brian and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my bare shoulder. I smiled as one of his hands threaded with mine. Tej sat on the couch with Suki laying with her head on his lap. Gisele was on Han, who was relaxing in one of the armchairs. Vince looked pissed off, and kept shooting Brian dirty looks. I leant over and kissed Brian. I saw Letty narrow her eyes out of the corner of my eye. I heard a cup smash as Vince squeezed it too tightly. Everyone looked at him, and he swore.

"I'm going to Hector's for a party, you want to come?" he asked Leon and Jesse. They both downed their drinks as followed him out.

"What the hell was that about?" Roman asked, and the boys laughed.

"Vince likes me," I said matter-of-factly. All heads swirled to look at me.

"So that was all just a little show to get a reaction out of him?" Brian said, standing up suddenly, throwing me off balance.

"Partly, but I really did want to kiss you," I said, Brian stormed away, and I groaned.

"Fuck," I muttered, and ran after him.

**Brian's POV:**

I heard Mia chasing me down the driveway and I whirled around. I was hurt.

"No Mia, I can't' do this right now. You've been using me this whole time! You just wanted to get a rise out of him? You never gave a shit about me; it was just all a show for him wasn't it?" I yelled, "I have to go." I climbed into my car. I looked up and saw Mia crying, and my heart fell. Damn that girl for making me love her. I cursed under my breath and sighed. Climbing out of the car I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She turned and her tears soaked through my shirt.

"It wasn't like that, I promise," she finally choked out. I looked at her, and her face radiated up innocence and truth at me. I knew she wasn't lying.

"Tell me," I said, taking her hands and leading her to the porch. We sat on the front steps, and she took my hand, entwining our fingers.

"I love you Brian. I have never had feelings for Vince, I've always known he liked me, everyone did. Only he knew there was no chance, not only because of what I thought, but also the fact that Dom and Dad would have killed him. I only wanted to see what he would do. Look, I don't want anyone else but you. I just found out that he was saying shit about you the other day, and I wanted to get him back. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I love _you _Brian, no one else," she said. My free arm went around her and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too," I whispered. She took my hand and we went upstairs. Crawling into bed, she pulled me with her. I snuggled into her back, and she fell asleep almost instantaneously.

**Dom's POV:**

I was laying in Letty's bed while she had a shower. I looked at her bedside table and smiled. On it was a picture of her and I at the beach, arms around each other, laughing. It was taken when we were younger, when she'd just started crushing on me. Letty walked out of the ensuite in a pair of black boy shorts and the white wife beater she had stolen from my room, claiming it as hers. I didn't mind, it looked good on her. Crawling up the bed, she lay with her hips between my legs. She crossed her arms on my chest and laid her head on them, looking up into my eyes.

"I shouldn't have told her about what Vince said to you, I'm sorry," she whispered, "It's just at the races she noticed the tension between the guys, and asked me what was up with it. I couldn't lie to her Dom. You and Mia are the only two people I could never lie to." I dragged her up my body, and kissed her hair.

"I'm not angry Letty, and it's between Mia and Brian now," I said. Letty smiled and kissed me, "Now, I know I sound like a sappy teen, but can we just cuddle tonight?" I asked, not looking her in the eyes.

"It sounds perfect," she whispered, grabbing my chin and turning my head so I had to look at her. She looked exhausted and I pulled my shirt and pants off. She rolled over, put her head on my chest and draped her leg over mine. I put my arm around her waist, and closed my eyes.

"Ride or die," she whispered as she fell asleep.

**Letty's POV:**

I rolled over, and felt Dom's body follow me, curving around mine. I turned on a movie, and turned it down low. I watched Halloween for about half an hour before Dom started stirring beside me.

"Morning," he whispered groggily, kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear. I moaned quietly and closed my eyes.

"Go away," I grinned; "I'm trying to watch this," I giggled as he rolled me on top of him. He glanced at the screen and rolled his eyes.

"You've seen this movie a hundred times," he said, making swirls on my hips with the pads of his thumb.

"And I've fucked you a hundred times, but that's yet to stop me," I grinned, leaning down and pressing my lips to his.

"That's true, but unlike the movie, our sex changes every time," he winked. He was too damn right, but i wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Yeah, but every time I watch this movie, I notice something new. When I sleep with you, I just see the same tiny body over and over again," I winked. He growled and rolled on top of me so quickly I barely felt the movement.

"Take it back," he stared into my eyes. I grinned and crossed my arms, shaking my head. I loved teasing him. He bit down on my neck lightly, and I barely kept my moan to myself.

"Make me," I laughed, as he took one of my nipples in his mouth. He licked all around it, and gently sucked on it, driving me crazy. My fingers tightened in his hair and I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"Dom, Letty," Mia yelled out, "Breakfast is ready; get your lazy asses up!" I groaned.

"Ah mi Dios de mierda (Oh my fucking god)," I cursed. Dom laughed against my breast, "It's been way too long," I complained.

"I know, after breakfast?" he asked. I threw the covers off myself and tugged on Dom's hand.

"Well, hurry the fuck up will you?" I grinned and raced him down the stairs. I pushed past him into the dining room, and laughed as he glared at me, "Ha! Haven't had a workout in a while," I winked, and he growled at me. We quickly scoffed down our breakfasts. I nodded to the stairs and he smiled. I got up and stretched.

"I need a shower," I said, walking up the steps. I turned it on, and stepped under the hot water, luxuriating in its warmth. A cool draft entered the shower, and a warm body wrapped around me. I smiled as Dom kissed my bare shoulder and stroked his hands up and down my curves.

"Hello there," I grinned as he kissed my neck, sucking gently just behind my ear, before biting down softly. I spun in his arms, and grinned up at him. I stood on tippy-toes and kissed him roughly. Dom picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Cold tiles pressed into my back, but I barely noticed as Dom started kissing me again. Biting down on his lip, I smiled at the moan that tore from his throat.

"Fuck," he growled, "Baby, you ready?" Dom whispered, and I looked him in the eye. He quickly slammed up into me, and I groaned, damn it felt good.

"I'm never waiting this long again," I murmured through my moans as he pushed in and out of me, filling me entirely. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked my body as he quicken his pace, every thrust hitting my g-spot, driving me crazy. I could feel myself getting close, and bit down on my lip, signalling with my eyes how I was about to reach my peak. A mischievous grin crossed Dom's face and he pulled out completely.

"What the _fuck_ Dom?" I cried out, punching him in the chest. My bottom lip poked out and he burst out laughing, "Not funny," I glared at him, shoving him against the glass screen. I was furious. I stopped the shower, and pushed past him, wrapping a towel around myself.

"Aw come on baby," Dom laughed.

"I hate you right now," I growled back over my shoulder as I rubbed myself down. Suddenly he threw me on the bed, looking pissed off.

"What did you say to me?" his eyes narrowed and I grinned.

"I hate you," I said again. Dom pounced on me, roughly pushing his hips between mine. I cried out as he shoved himself deep inside me. My nails dug into the muscles in his back, driving him forward again and again. Rougher and rougher, until I was screaming in pleasure as my orgasm rippled through my body. He called out my name a second later as he came. I grinned as he slumped onto me.

"I hate you too," he teased, winking at me. I burst out laughing.

"Is that how you treat all the girls you hate," I bit down on my lip, trying to stop my giggles from bursting between my lips.

"Only you baby, only ever you," he whispered in my ear, and rolled over tugging my body into his.

"Ride or die," I whispered, and he smiled against my neck.

"Ride or die," he murmured, kissing behind my ear, "Time for work."

"Of course, it is," I groaned.

**Dom's POV:**

Smiling, I thought back on the morning I'd just had with the sexy Latina in the corner, bent over a silver Nissan Skyline V35 coupe. Her coveralls were tied around her waist, and she wore only a black sports bra on top. Sweaty strands of hair stuck to her neck and forehead, as they fell out of her messy ponytail. Her hands were coated in grease. Wiping her hands on her coveralls she looked up at the clock. It was 12:30.

"Lunch break!" Toni suddenly called out from the office, and everyone smiled, "Jesse you're up buddy," Dad said. We all went over and handed him some money for a burger. We all washed our hands, and Letty splashed her face with the cool water.

"Damn it's hot," Vince complained, lying back on the grass. Leon collapsed beside him nodding in agreement. I smiled as Letty stretched, showing off her gorgeous, toned muscles. My eyes trailed over her abs and my eyes flamed.

"Goddamn this heat," I muttered as I leaned back against the garage, rubbing my head. Jesse came back a minute later, carrying our lunch. Letty grabbed her bottle of water and burger. I smirked as she sat at the picnic table and spread her legs. Bending over, she bit into the roll.

"What are you staring at Toretto?" Letty finally asked, as she finished her burger.

"You're such a lady," I teased, and she stuck her tongue out before taking a long drink. Walking past me, she punched me in the arm.

"Lady my fucking ass," she called back. Brian and I burst out laughing, as she flipped us all the bird.

"Man, she's feisty," Jesse smirked, biting into his lunch. I quickly finished mine, and walked back inside with Brian. Letty was bent over her car again. I groaned, damn she was hot. I walked over and leant beside her. She finished tightening a bolt and stood up. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"If it wasn't so hot, you'd be naked ad fucking me right now Papa," she winked before taking another swig of her water. I groaned.

"Don't tease me girl," I said, shoving her playfully. She grinned at me, and bent back over her car. I smacked her lightly on the ass before moving back to my work station.

**Mia's POV:**

Letty walked into the diner and sat down at the counter. I grinned and finished up with a customer before walking over. I pushed a bottle of water towards her and she smiled thankfully.

"Hey girl, have a good day?" Letty finally asked, after sculling half of the bottle.

"Yeah, it was ok, a bit boring though, not much to do really, it was quite," I said, "How was the garage?"

"Too fucking hot, I swear I was going to spontaneously combust," she laughed, and I joined in.

"Told you that you should have come and worked in the diner with me," I teased, and she shrugged.

"I think you may have been right," she took another long drink of water. Dom and Brian came in and sat down next to Letty. Brian leant over and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Hey," I smiled, "How was your day?" I asked. Brian yawned.

"Hot and tiring, I just want to go home and crash," he groaned. I passed him a bottle of water as well. He took a long drink, some of it spilling from between his lips. He swiped it away with the back of his hand, and grinned.

"Thanks baby," he kissed me again.

"Where's mine?" Dom teased, and I chucked him a bottle as well. Letty shoved him and he nearly fell off his stool. He opened the bottle and emptied half of it on her head.

"I fucking love you," Letty grinned. Dom frowned as he realised that wasn't a punishment at all. Letty grinned and poked her tongue out at him.

"You're going to regret this tonight," he said, and I screwed up my face.

"As happy as I am for you guys, keep it the fuck down please!" Brian burst out laughing as I said it. Letty grinned self-consciously, and Dom just shrugged.

"I'll take you out after the races," Brian promised, and Dom nodded.

"Good idea, and girls you'll be very pleased to hear that we aren't hosting the party tonight," Dom smiled. I sighed in relief. The boys were always hosting the post races party, and Letty and I always had to clear everything up.

Letty sat on the hood of her car, as Dom raced across the line, beating the rest of the competition by a car's length. He got out of the car, and girls swarmed around him. She didn't care; Dom always came to her at the end of a race. Letty watched as suddenly one of the racer chaser's jumped in front of him and kissed him. He pushed her away, obviously shocked. I looked straight to Letty, her face was set. Brian, Roman, Suki and Tej looked at me, and I shook my head, I wanted to see this. Letty walked towards them. She smacked the racer chaser into Vince's car.

"He's mine, skank!" Letty yelled. Her hand fist smashed out, and her right hook smacked into the girls jaw. She kicked her in the stomach, and as the girl bent over clutching her stomach, Letty brought her knee up. There was a horrible crunching sound of bone against bone. The girl fell backwards, landing on the hood of Vince's car. Dom grabbed Letty from behind as she started to pummel the girl's face.

I watched as Dom pulled her away, back towards her car.

"Stay away you filthy skank!" Letty screamed. Dom grabbed her face and looked straight into her eyes. Letty slowly calmed down and walked back to her car. Hector walked over, and looked at Letty.

"She won't be coming back," Hector said, throwing a disgusted look at the girl. Vince, Jesse and Leon was taking her home. I walked over and looked at Letty.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, she knew exactly what I meant. We both knew the only way to calm her down. She nodded her head, and I turned to Hector.

"One last race, 5g buy in, winner takes all," I said. Hector nodded, and called it out. Three guys slammed their money down. Letty nodded to me, and I smiled.

**Letty's POV: **

Dom was cuddled into my back as we watched Gremlin. I was exhausted, Dom had worn me out, and I just wanted to lie curled up in bed with him, and I loved it. Mia and Brian had left after the races to go out on their date, and the guys had all gone to Hector's for a party. I didn't want to go, and Dom agreed. I was watching the end credits when my phone rang. I picked it up, and looked at Dom funny, before answering, it was Mia.

"Hey, what's up?" I said

"It's Brian," she was crying, and I sat up, suddenly on alert.

"Where are you and what happened?" I'm in the ER, Letty, I need you," Mia was trying to hold back her tears.

"I'll be there soon," I said, standing up, "Clothes now!" I commanded. Dom stood up and pulled on his blue jeans and black wife beater. I grabbed my keys, and tugged him out the door.

"So, where are we going?" Dom asked, he knew it had something to do with Mia.

"Brian's in hospital," I whispered, pushing further on the gas pedal. Dom looked at me shocked, and I sped up slightly.

I ran straight to Mia, and pulled her into my arms. Dom stood over us, looking around anxiously. Mia's tears were swallowed up by the shoulder of my grey t-shirt. I stroked her hair, as she tried to get her feelings under control. Eventually, she pulled back and we sat on the plastic waiting chairs. I took her hand, and she looked into my eyes.

"Vince," she whispered, and tears began to build in her eyes. I shushed her, and held her tightly. Dom sat behind me, and his fists curled into balls.

'No,' I mouthed at Dom, and he took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes.

"Brian O'Connor," A nurse called from the doorway, and we all stood up, "Follow me," she gestured down the hallway. When we saw Brian, Mia almost crumpled, and Dom cursed softly under his breath. His eye was swollen, his lip was split and his body was covered in bruises.

"How serious is it?" I asked, looking at the nurse.

"He has three fractured ribs, a broken nose, internal bleeding and bruises all over his body," the nurse said, "We want to keep him under surveillance for a few days," the nurse looked at us sympathetically. Mia made a frightened noise, and Dom growled low in his throat. Mia clung to me, and I held her up. I gestured for Dom to move, and sat her in the chair next to Brian's bed. He moved to turn to her and winced, which caused Mia to tear up.

"Mia, I'm fine, I love you," Brian said, taking her hand. I stepped back into Dom and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Promise me this won't come between us," Mia whispered, leaning into him. He smiled and squeezed her hand softly.

"Baby, no one can ever come between us," he kissed her forehead. Mia climbed up onto the bed beside him, and snuggled into his side, careful not to jostle him. The nurse popped her head in, and pursed her lips, but I gave her a look and she backed down.

"Brian, what happened?" Dom finally asked. I took his hand while we stood at the bottom of his bed.

"Vince saw us at the diner, hanging out, and I don't know what happened really. He started yelling about Mia and I sleeping together, and about us being together," Brian said. Dom's hand tightened on mine, Mia started sniffling, and I looked at Dom. He looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Dom, look at me," I said, taking his face in my hands and forcing him to look into my eyes, "We will deal with Vince later, right now, Brian needs you," I said, Dom looked so angry, "Brian needs you, and so does Mia." Something seemed to come alive inside him, and he sighed.

"Later," he said, and I nodded.

"Later," I concluded, "I'll go get a coffee, who wants one?" I asked. Dom shook his head, but Mia got up.

"I think you two need to talk," Mia said. She kissed Brian on the forehead, and I gave Dom a warning look. He nodded and I smiled at him, squeezing his hand before Mia and I left the room.

"Mia, what the hell happened tonight?" I asked, as we sat at a table in the cafeteria, sipping our coffees.

"Vince, Jesse and Leon were heading to Hectors, but they saw us at the diner and came in. I didn't hear them, and Brian and I were hooking up and neither of us had shirts on, and Brian was taking my bra off when Vince came in, He was so furious, he went off at Brian, and started beating the shit out of him. I was screaming at him to stop, and he ignored me. Leon and Jesse had to pull him off, and once Vince realised what he had done, he left. I called the ambulance, but Brian wouldn't let me call the cops. There's something that I didn't want to tell Dom," I looked at her, and she looked at her hands, "Vince accidently hit me as I tried to pull him off, he hit fractured my cheekbone," Mia finished, tears falling slowly down her cheeks. I took Mia's hand and squeezed it.

"Mia, it's not your fault. Dom's going to kill him, too bad you didn't call the cops," I said. Mia looked at me and I moved to sit beside her. Mia started sobbing again, and I held her tightly.

"Come on baby girl, Brian won't want to see you like this," I whispered, stroking her hair, as she quietened down. Swiping away her tears, she stood up.

"Come on, let's go back," Mia took my hand and we threw our empty coffee cups into the bin. Dom was talking quietly to Brian when we got back.

Dom looked up and smiled at me, as I sat beside him. He put his arm around my waist, and I kissed his cheek. Mia climbed back onto the bed with Brian and curled up by his side.

**Dom's POV:**

Letty and Mia left the room, Letty's arm around Mia's shoulders. Brian looked at his hands, and I felt terrible.

"Dom, Mia and I haven't had sex," Brian finally said, turning to look at me, "Seriously, never," I nodded. I believed him.

"Brian, I'm not angry at you, it's Vince I want to kill," Dom growled. Brian looked at me, like he was going to tell me something, but then stopped.

"What is it Brian?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Talk to Mia," Brian said to me, I nodded.

"Ok," I said quietly. The girls came back into the room, and I smiled at Letty as she sat beside me. I put my arm around her waist, and she kissed my cheek, as Mia climbed up onto the bed with Brian and snugged into him.

"We should go home, it's getting late," Letty finally said, Mia gave her a dirty look and Letty glared before leaving the room. Outside I could see her talking to a nurse, they were obviously arguing, until the nurse finally gave in.

"They're bringing you a cot to sleep in, so you can stay with him," Letty smiled.

"Thank you," Mia whispered, and Brian kissed her forehead. I took Letty's hand, and we left.

Letty sat on the edge of her bed, twisting her hands together. I looked at her, and moved up next to her, taking her hands, and gently massaging them.

"What is it Letty?" I finally asked, and she looked at me, biting her lower lip.

"Mia told me something, and she didn't want me to tell you, but as soon as you see her tomorrow, you'll figure out what happened," Letty looked back at her hands.

"Letty baby, tell me what happened," I asked again, pulling her onto my lap.

"When Vince was hitting Brian, Mia tried to pull him off," Letty started, and my hands tightened seeing where it was going, but needing to hear it, "He hit her, and fractured her cheekbone," my hands tightened on her hips and she immediately stood up. She knew me well, I stormed to my bedroom, and put my fist through the wall, that'd I'd just plastered up. She stood in the doorway and watched me throw literally everything I could get my hands on. I grabbed a picture of Vince and me and smashed it. Glass shattered under my foot as I slammed it down again and again. I turned and punched my dresser, and kept going, not even registering the blood dripping from my raw knuckles.

"Dom," Letty shouted from behind me, but I barely heard her, "Dom! Goddamnit Dom, snap the fuck out of it!" She finally threw a shoe, and hit my arm. I whirled around, my breathing heavy, as tears of anger and hurt sprung into my eyes. Letty walked forward and looked up into my eyes. I stared back, my hands balled into fists. She took them and slowly stroked my palms and fingers, straightening them out. She kissed my hands and looked up at me.

"We'll deal with Vince, I promise," she whispered, tugging me away from my trashed room, "But right now you need to sleep, clear your head." She tentatively began to strip me of my clothes, until I was wearing nothing but boxers. I fell onto the bed as she crawled up me and kissed me leisurely, her tongue sliding across my bottom lip. She them tugged it into her mouth and sucked on it, lightly biting down. My hands tightened on her hips, as she touched her tongue with mine. Moving to my neck she bit down lightly on my neck, kissing her way down to my shoulder. Her teeth sunk into my tendon, not hard, but pleasurable. I moaned quietly and ran my hands down my her ass, squeezing gently. She laughed and kissed her way down to my chest. Her hands moved down and brushed the waistband of my boxers. My breathing hitched as her fingers slipped under the waistband and tugged them down my legs. She smiled at me and licked her lips, winking at me as she lowered her head. I sucked in a deep breath, and my hands went to tangle in her hair as she took me in her soft, warm mouth. I groaned as he tongue massaged up and down the sides. Her head came back up and kissed the tip, swirling her tongue around the head, before sucking gently. She took me fully in her mouth, deep throating me as she sucked deeply. I could feel myself letting go, and tightened my fingers in her waves of dark tresses. I felt myself beginning to climax, and she grinned: moving her head up and down faster and faster until I came. She swallowed me up and grinned. I smiled sleepily at her, and she stripped herself of her clothing before snuggling up beside me. I tucked her into my arms, and kissed her hair lightly.

**Letty's POV:**

Dom's fist swung out and made contact with Vince's head again.

"My sister!" he shouted, "You fractured my sister's cheekbones, you asshole!" Dom swung again, smashing Vince's nose. Blood spurted out, but Dom ignored it. Vince took two more punches to the ribs, before I tugged Dom off.

"Ok, you made your point, come on," I tugged at his hand. His knuckles were still raw from last night, and had started bleeding again. He walked back a concrete pillar and punched the side of his hand against it. I looked at him, and grabbed both of his hands in mine.

"Dom, stop it!" I slapped him across the face, and he grinned at me. Pinning me up against the pillar he crashed his mouth into mine, kissing me deeply. I responded by digging my fingers into his shoulders, and moaning.

"I can't live without you," he finally murmured. I smiled.

"I know, now come on, let's go see Mia," Dom nodded but turned back to Vince.

"Don't come back ever again," he growled, before taking my hand and leaving. I looked at him as he drove. His hands were tight around the wheel.

"Dom, pull over," i finally said and he did what I told him, "Come on," i took his hand and we sat on the hood of his car. He pulled me tight to his side.

"Thankyou, you have no idea how much I need you in my life. You saved me," Dom whispered into my hair.

"Ride or die, remember?" I said, leaning into him.

"Forever," he said back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Mia's POV:**

I sat cross-legged on my bed, I hadn't spoken to anyone all week; my mind numb. The only people I saw were Brian, who hadn't left my side, and Letty. I thought back to the past week, and closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry, I'd already spent too much time draining myself of tears, and pain.

**A week ago**

"So what's happening with Toni's race tomorrow?" Letty asked. She was sitting in Dom's lap in the hospital and I was on the bed with Brian, his arm wrapped around me.

"We're still going," Dom gestured to himself, Letty, Brian and I, "That is if you're up to it?" Dom looked at Brian and he nodded.

"Man, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Brian said.

"Good, I'll pick you up on my way to the tracks," Dom smiled

**Brian's POV:**

I stood out the front of the hospital. My ribs were strapped and eye was puffy, but I was looking forward to today. Dom's dad hardly ever raced close by, so everyone was getting excited. I climbed into Dom's car as he pulled up, slowly lowering myself in. I winced, but stayed silent.

"How are you feeling?" Dom asked, looking me up and down.

"Yeah, I'm good, just a bit sore. I'll be fine soon, let's go," I smiled, and Dom sped away, towards the race track.

"The girl's will be meeting us there," Dom said, "Mia was crazy last night, she couldn't sleep. Letty ended up giving her a sleeping tablet and spent the night with her." I felt terrible that she was scared.

"Shit, man I'm so sorry that this happened," I said. Dom shook his head.

"Man, it's not even your fault!" he said, gripping the wheel. I didn't know how to take it, so I just sat there in silence.

Dom and Letty were screaming in excitement as Toni pulled ahead of everyone else. We were all excited; he was so close to winning. Mia was jumping up and down, almost in tears she was over the moon. I cheered, but was careful not to hurt myself too much. Just as Toni was rounding onto the last straight, Linder came up behind him, and bumped his tail. Toni spun out of control, smashing into the wall. The car was crushed. Dom started screaming. Mia was standing shocked. Letty grabbed Dom who was trying to push out of the pit to go and help. The car exploded in flames, and Mia crumpled. I grabbed her as she started to fall. I took her over to a chair, and she cried. Dom was screaming and yelling, Letty had him pushed up against the wall with all her strength. He swung out, and she dodged. A couple of the guys grabbed Dom's arms and pinned them to the wall. Letty grabbed his face, and looked into his eyes. He almost started crying, and it scared the shit out of me.

"No," he said harshly, fighting against the hands that restrained him. Mia curled herself into a ball and I held her, keeping her in one piece.

**Letty's POV:**

During the day I went to the garage and worked in silence. Vince and Leon had left after the altercation with Brian. During the day I went to the garage and worked in silence. At night I stayed with Dom, holding his hand and staring at pictures of Toni. He was yet to talk about it, and I wasn't going to push it. He'd talk when he was ready. Mia stayed in her room all the time. Brian was always with her, whenever I poked my head in to check, they were curled up talking quietly. Her face was always tearstained, and her cheeks were puffy and red.

"I need to get out of here," Dom said finally after a week, "I need to go to the garage," I nodded, and got up with him. I knew he wanted to go by himself.. I called Jesse and told them not to go in today.

"Bye," he called as he left the house. I sat in silence staring at the TV screen. I felt empty. I still hadn't cried since it had happened. I was scared that if I cried then it would be real, that Toni would really be gone, and I wouldn't be able to stop. I sat on the couch, looking at the pictures on the mantelpiece.

I opened my eyes as someone screamed my name. Dom walked into the living room, covered in blood, crying. I opened my arms, and he ran into them. We fell to the floor and I held him.

"I did something," he choked out, "I saw Linder," he said. I closed my eyes, and kissed his forehead.

"Oh Papa," I murmured. He cried into my shoulder and I held him tighter. The door burst open and some police came in, "I promise, I'll look after us," I whispered as he was dragged away. He didn't even fight, he just walked out dejectedly.

That night, for the first time, I cried. With no one to hold me, I lost it. Crying, and screaming and hitting things. Mia poked her head in, but I growled at her low in my throat. She retreated and I continued to lash out. It wasn't until I broke a picture of Toni, Mia, Dom and I that I stopped. I fell to my knees and cried as I held the photo in my hands.

When I woke up, I felt better, still empty, but I knew it was real now. I knew I could grieve and move on. I called my mama and she said she was sorry. We cried to each other.

**Two Years Later**

**Dom's POV:**

I smiled as my sister threw the car keys to me. We'd just gone and gotten my license renewed. It was an orange nitrous-fortified 1995 Toyota Supra Turbo. I revved the engine, and smiled at the feel. Driving home, I'd never felt so relaxed in two years. Mia had her head back, a light smile on her face. No one knew I was coming home. Mia had come to get me, while everyone else was at home hanging out, getting ready for the traditional Toretto Sunday lunch. I'd been sentenced to four years prison after nearly beating a man to death for causing the accident that killed my father, but I'd gotten out after two years on good behaviour. I pulled into the driveway, and Mia was nearly bouncing with excitement. We walked through the house, out the back. Mia handed me a corona, and I sat down on the patio. No one had noticed me yet and I enjoyed watching them. Letty was cooking the ribs, steak and chicken on the BBQ, while Suki and Gisele were setting the table. Brian, Roman, Jesse and Tej were all laughing with Letty

"Hey everyone," Mia suddenly called and everyone turned around. She pointed to me and there was silence, before everyone started yelling and embracing me. I watched them, smiling as they all greeted me. Everyone that is, except for Letty. She glared at me, before turning around and looking at the food in front of her. She pulled out her phone and made a quick call. I turned back to everyone else, but watched her out of the corner of my eye. Everyone was dragging me to the table, laughing. Mia walked over to Letty and whispered something. Letty spat something back at her, and walked inside. Mia saw me staring, and smiled sympathetically.

Everyone was seated in the lounge room, watching Nightmare on Elm Street. I was glad we'd all fallen back into the usual rhythm. The front door banged open and everyone smirked at each other. I turned my head and saw Letty sticking her tongue down some guy's throat. I stood up, and punched the guy in the face.

"What the fuck was that about Dom?" Letty slapped me across the face.

"Get out," I ordered the guy, pointing to the door. He scurried out, and I turned on Letty, "What do you mean 'what was that about'?"

"Why the hell did you punch him?" she screamed at me, punching me in the chest.

"He was kissing you! That's why! I'm the only one who should be kissing you!" I yelled back.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I visited you twice in a month before you told me I couldn't fucking see you anymore. Some bullshit about 'it's not you it's me'. Fuck you Dom! You have no say in what I do anymore! You're the one who ended it!" She screamed in my face.

"I did not end it! I just said you couldn't see me anymore baby," I said, realising how it sounded.

"Bullshit!" she hissed at me, "All that 'Ride or Die' crap. It's over! So don't you EVER call me 'baby' again!" Everyone was silent as she stormed upstairs and slammed her door. I rubbed my head, and then I followed her. I shoved her door open and glared at her.

"Get out of my room! Asshole," she cried, throwing a shoe at my head. I stormed towards her, and grabbed her face. I crushed my lips to hers, and she fought against me, pummelling my chest. I barely felt it though as my tongue forced its way into her mouth.

"Fuck I've missed this," I groaned as she bit down on my bottom lip. I tugged her shirt over her head, and she ripped mine. I pushed her onto the bed, and moved between her legs. Her fingers dug into my back and I growled against her neck. I bit down on the sensitive spot behind her ear, and sucked gently as she clawed at my muscles. I sat back, and pulled my pants and boxers off, and she tugged off her shorts and panties. I slipped a finger inside her; she was already wet and ready. I groaned.

"I can't wait," I said, and shoved into her. Damn she was tight, it felt so good. She cried out, and I moaned loudly. It felt so good.

"I'm not going to last, baby," I whispered as I fucked her.

"Don't call me baby, Papa," she moaned out. Her insides clenched around me, and just as she came so did I. Her nails bit into the skin of my back and she screamed out in pleasure.

"Baby, I'll call you whatever I want, you're mine now," I breathed heavily into her ear, and she shoved me. Crawling on top of me, she bit down on the skin at the nape of my neck. I growled as she sucked hard. I could feel myself stiffen again. She rubbed against me, and it felt so good.

"You ready Papa?" she asked as she took me in her hand.

"Baby, I'm always ready for you," I grinned, and gritted my teeth as she slid down on me. Slowly she moved up and down on my cock. I groaned. Her warmth surrounded me. I rolled on top of her, and slowly thrust into her again and again. Her eyes closed in bliss, and she came again. A moan escaped her lips. I kept going, sliding in and out of her. I felt myself getting close, and she smiled.

"Go on Papa," she whispered, eyes still closed in pleasure. I lifted her leg over my shoulder and slammed into her, faster and faster until I felt myself come undone inside her. She smiled as I collapsed on her, after cursing out my pleasure. She stroked my bald head.

"I like your new muscles," Letty grinned, running her hands over my hardened arms and chest. I grunted into her shoulder, "You better not be fucking done, Papa!" She pushed me onto my back, and took my limp member into her mouth. She massaged the tip with her tongue, and swirled the head around in her mouth. I hardened and Letty slid her mouth all the way down to the bottom and back up again. My head touched the back of her throat and she licked her tongue up and down the sides. I grabbed Letty and tugged her up to him. I pushed her onto her hands and knees. Slamming into her wetness I groaned.

"Fuck I've missed you baby," I groaned in pleasure.

"Papa, shut up and fuck me," she sat up, and pressed her back against my chest. Her arms went around my neck. I slammed into her harder, crying out in pleasure. She screamed out as an orgasm took her over. She collapsed onto her hands again. Burying her head into a pillow she cried out. I reached under her and stroked her clit as I pumped in and out of her. She came again, moaning into the pillow. I pulled out, and she fell onto me again, taking me deeper into her than before. I watched her back and grinned as she threw her head back. I reached out and grabbed her ass. I loved the feel of her. I could feel myself getting close and dug my fingers into her hips, pulling her further down on me.

"Fuck Dom! Yes, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes! Don't stop!" she screamed as she came again. I felt myself getting close, and she bounced up and down on me. Swirling her hips, she drove me crazy, as she changed tempo, fast then slow then fast again. I held her down as I finally came.

"Fuck Letty! Yes! Oh my fucking god, yes!" I yelled, and her cries of pleasure joined mine as she orgasmed, her insides clenching around my limp cock. She rolled off me, and crawled up my body.

"You're staying here," she murmured and kissed me lightly, before her head collapsed on my chest. One of her hands lay on my pecs and her legs tangled with mine.

I woke up at 7am. I couldn't help it, I'd woken up at that time everyday for the past two years, and the habit was going to be difficult to get rid of. Letty rolled over and I kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed. I pulled on my boxers and my jeans as I walked downstairs. Letty had destroyed my shirt last night, and I couldn't be bothered to go find another one. I sat on the back patio and put my head in my hands.

"Here," Mia said from behind me and handed me a cup of coffee.

"You and Letty were pretty explosive last night. You're going to have to talk sooner or later, because sex will only cover them up for so long," Mia said, as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I know, what happened while I was gone?" I asked. Mia's eyes went a bit distant.

"Jesse fell into a bit of depression; he really missed you and hated how he'd left things. He started drinking a lot. Letty was the one who went out after him and bailed him out of the fights he got into. I spent the first two months locked in my room. I didn't talk to anyone except Letty and Brian. Letty really stepped up though. She spent the night after you were taken away in tears, screaming and yelling and breaking anything she could get her hands on. Then the next day, she was fine, she was empty, but she seemed to be coping. She spent all her spare time at the garage, and pulling jobs with the boys. I hated it, but I left it because it was paying the bills. Every Friday and Saturday night Letty would race and usually bring in around 10g's. After I got over my stuff together I worked the diner, and it went well. We've kept our head above water; the mortgage is gone now, thanks to Letty. She was the rock that kept us all together. She was the Ringmaster of our little circus. If we didn't have her, we'd have fallen apart. After she stopped seeing you, she wouldn't tell me why she stopped going, so I left it. After she started bringing guys home I figured that you guys had a fight or something. I never thought you would have told her to stop coming." Mia said, as I finished my coffee.

"I couldn't have her around, it hurt too much. I could see how worn down she was, and I hated it. I hated that I'd made her feel that way. The more I saw her, the worse it was for me. I was vulnerable in there and they all knew it. So, I stopped seeing anyone but you."

**Flashback: 23 months ago (2008)**

Letty and I sat there, talking and holding hands. I could tell she was worn down, even though she was putting on a strong face.

"Letty, you can't come see me anymore," I said, looking into her eyes. She saw there was no bluff there.

"What'd I do?" she asked, hurt displayed across her gorgeous Latina features.

"Baby, it's not you it's me," I said. What a cliché.

"Bullshit," she whispered, and then exploded, "What the actual fuck DOM?" I gestured to the guard, I hated hurting her.

"Ride or die baby," I said as I was taken away, "Remember that Letty," I called out to her. I looked back once and saw her sitting there, obviously in confused shock.

**Present Time (2010)**

"Shit Dom, you seriously thought she'd wait after you did that?" Mia asked. I shrugged.

"It was stupid, I know," I said, as Mia threw out the dregs of her coffee.

"Well, you can't change it now, you're just going to have to live with the consequences," Mia said simply, "Come on, I'll make you breakfast," she tugged me inside.

"Yo Dom," Brian called as I walked inside, "Mind keeping it down next time? Our guests were feeling significantly awkward," he winked, and I laughed.

"It's been a while man, I promise next time it'll be a few octaves higher," Brian and Mia grimaced and I laughed at them, as I sat at the dining table.

Letty walked downstairs in a pair of black lacy underwear and an oversized t-shirt.

"Morning," She mumbled and stretched, showing off her toned caramel stomach. She shuffled over to me and sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck lightly.

"Hello beautiful,' I whispered into her ear, "Sleep well?" I asked.

"Best sleep I've had in two years," she grinned and kissed me on the cheek, before turning serious, "You're still in so much shit, just so you're aware. You're gonna have so much shit thrown at you, and it might get ugly. You better be ready to do a LOT of grovelling," she looked at me, and I knew I was in for it.

"Let's have breakfast first?" I asked, nuzzling her shoulder. She laughed throatily, and nodded.

"So, Dom, I have to break something to you, and you probably won't like it," Letty said as Brian and Mia joined us at the table.

"Do I want to know?" I asked warily.

"Probably not, but I'm telling you anyway," Letty said, Brian shot her a look but she just shrugged, "The Mazda is gone," my eyes widened, and my fingers tightened on her waist.

"Why?" I said finally, gently rubbing her sides as she winced, I knew there'd be bruises there for a couple of days.

"Johnny Tran and his boys were at it. They were pissed I won the car back, so they trashed it," Letty said, "But there's good news," she smiled at me, and I scoffed.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I asked sarcastically. She punched me in the arm.

"I'm sick of your shit Dom, if you don't stop being a bitch I won't let you have it!" Letty glared at me, and I looked at Brian. He shook his head at me, hinting for me to be quiet.

"Ok, sorry baby, what's the good news?" I asked. She quickly finished her breakfast and stood up.

"I'll show you, come on, we're going to the garage," she smirked. I heard the shower turn on upstairs, and continued with my breakfast.

Letty shrieked when I grabbed her from behind, she hadn't heard me come into the bathroom. I laughed, and kissed her neck gently.

"Well hello there," she whispered huskily. My hands trailed down her body and she tipped her head back against my shoulder. I grinned down at her as she turned around. The tiles were obviously cold against her back as I picked her up and pushed her against the wall. She didn't seem to mind though, as I took one of her breasts in my mouth. She moaned quietly, and I bit down softly.

"Fuck," she muttered, grabbing my shoulders, her nails digging into my muscles. I grinned, and slid up into her.

"I don't want you with anyone else," I grunted, as I thrust into her again. She groaned against my shoulder, and her fingers bit into my skin, "Baby, if I see you with anyone else, I swear. The last thing they'll see is me beating the shit out of them," I whispered, "You're mine Letty, and I'll prove it," I bit down on her neck and sucked lightly. She cried out as I pushed her over the edge, and her insides clenched around me. I pumped in and out of her faster and faster.

"If any of those skanks at the races even look at you, I'll fucking kill them," she whimpered, "You're mine Papa, fuck!" she cried out as she came again, "Fuck yes! Oh yes, fuck Dom!" I laughed and gritted my teeth as I slid in and out of her faster.

"Fuck yes Letty!" I called out as I came; grunting loudly, and leaning my head against her chest, "Promise?" I asked, and she nodded, running her hands over my head, before leaning down and kissing it.

"Forever," she promised. I let her slide down my body, and we held each other as the hot water fell against our bodies.

"So, when do I get to see this surprise?" I teased as she tugged on a pair of black mini shorts and a grease stained wife beater. I sat on the bed in a pair of loose jeans, and my old blue mechanics shirt.

"Come on," she tugged me downstairs, "We'll be back in a bit," she called out to everyone, and pulled me outside. I watched as she opened the door to a beautiful grey matte finished 1971 Jensen Interceptor, with oversized rear wheels. I whistled low, and grinned as she gestured for me to get in.

"What? I don't get to drive her?" I winked.

"No one touches this baby," she growled, and I laughed. I watched in appreciation as her arms flexed every time she changed gears. She looked so alive behind the wheel, I loved it. She pulled up at the garage, and unlocked everything.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, looking around.

"I gave them the day off, I thought you might like some time here, to yourself. I know you haven't been back since your dad... You know?" she looked at me, and I kissed her.

"You're the best baby," I whispered. She took my hand and pulled me towards the back of the shop. I saw a car with a dirty sheet covering it. She grinned at me, and pulled it off, to reveal the car she'd won off Tran all those years ago.

"They didn't get to this beauty," she winked. She'd done up the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle LS6. It was painted black and was finished with a high gloss polish. I smiled, and she popped the hood. The car had been fitted with all the latest parts. I admired the body work, and the new engine. Throwing the keys at me, she grinned. I caught them and looked at the car.

"Best present ever," I said and kissed her.

"I'm going to go, enjoy your time," she patted me on the back and left the garage. On the back wall was a framed picture of Mia, Letty, Dad and I at the races, over the old couch.

My hands were stained with oil and grease, just the way I liked it. My shirt was unbuttoned, and a layer of sweat and grime was on my skin. I slammed down the hood of my new car and grinned. Damn Letty had done a good job, I thought, a smile on my face. I went to the fridge in the office and grabbed a corona. I pulled out my phone and called Letty.

"Hey baby," I said after she picked up on the third ring, "Bring Mia and Brian over and we can have a few beers."

"Sure, we'll be there soon," she hung up, and I smiled. I didn't realise how much I'd missed this place until I was back, but most of all I couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of this car. Letty knew I had a thing for American muscle. I was so looking forward to racing again, I wanted my title back.

"Hey Papa," Letty smiled, and ran her hand over the car. I loved how she could admire the beauty.

"Hey baby, Mia and Brian coming?" I asked, taking a long drag from my beer. She nodded and grabbed herself a corona from the fridge. She sat on the hood, and grinned at me. Taking a swig from her beer, she tipped her head back. I watched as she took me in, her eyes roaming over my bare chest.

**Letty's POV:**

I sat on the hood of the car, drinking my beer and watching Dom's muscular frame. He'd put on a lot of muscle mass over two years, and he'd shaved his hair off. I liked it, my eyes slid over his bare chest. I bit down on my lower lip, and felt heat coil inside me. Damn I loved the way he made me feel. He was grinning cockily, as he started to button up his shirt.

"Don't even think about it Papa, that shirt is staying open!"I growled at him. He laughed and moved to stand between my legs. I stroked my hands over his abs, lightly digging my nails in. He groaned, and put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him. I smiled up at him, licking my lips. Leaning down, he kissed me, my hands moving around his neck. Our tongues touched, and I closed my eyes, a light moan coming from between my lips.

"Hey guys," Mia called out, and I pushed him away. She was holding a plastic bag and Brian had his arm around her waist, "Hope we aren't interrupting," Mia winked, and Dom laughed.

"What have you got there?" I asked, gesturing to the bag.

"We stopped off and got some Chinese. I figured we'd be here for a while," Brian said as Mia went into the office to put the bag down. Handing Brian a beer, she came back out. Dom leant back against me, and I rested my arms on his shoulders.

"I like this, I've missed us hanging out," Mia said, snuggling into Brian as they sat down on the couch, "Has Letty told you about her collection yet?" Mia giggled.

"Not yet," I said, and he looked at me over his shoulder, "I have a bit of a American muscle cars fetish at the moment," Mia scoffed, "Ok it's not little, but I've been doing a bit of buying," I said finally.

"Oh yeah, what have you got so far?" Dom asked, grinning.

"1970 Plymouth Barracuda, 1970 Dodge Challenger, 1971 Jensen Interceptor, 1970 Oldsmobile 442, 1978 Pontiac Firebird Trans AM, 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429, 1969 COPO Camaro, 1970 Chevrolet Camaro SS 454, 2008 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 and a 2010 R/T Classic Dodge Challenger," I said, slightly embarrassed. Dom let out a low whistle.

"Nice," he murmured, "How the hell did you afford it though?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Oh you know, races, did a few jobs with the boys, just stuff," I looked up, "How's uni going Mia?" I asked.

"Good, I got a distinction in my last assignment. My lecturers are all really good and most of the people are pretty nice," she smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Mia," Dom said, "What's being going on with you Brian?" He asked.

"Racing, working in the garage, and running some jobs with Letty and the boys, just having a good time I guess," he said, drinking some more beer.

"What are all these jobs you guys have been pulling?" Dom asked. Brian and I locked eyes, and I shook my head slightly. Dom would kill me if he found out what I was doing.

"Um, you know, just stuff. So, how are you enjoying being a freeman?" Brian changed the subject. I groaned inwardly, he was so not subtle.

"I love it, and I love being home with you guys," Dom looked hard at Brian. He decided to leave it after a while and turned to me

"Later," I smiled kissing his cheek, "So, did you enjoy being back here again?" I asked, and Dom nodded.

"I actually love the car, she's a beauty," Dom smiled lovingly at the car.

"Good, coz I'm finding it damn hard to separate myself from her, you treat her good, or I'll destroy you," Mia and Brian laughed. Dom agreed solemnly though, he understood what I meant. I had a bond with that car; I'd spent months working on her.

"Thank you," he grinned, "We'll take her for a spin later," he winked at me, and I laughed, remembering the last time we christened his car.

"So, who wants Chinese?" Mia asked, and we all cheered. She came back and gave us each a container. I got my usual deep fried eggplant, Dom got Mongolian Lamb, Brian had Sweet and Sour Pork and Mia got Honey Chicken.

"Can I have another beer?" I asked Dom, and he went into the kitchen to grab us both a corona. He popped the caps off and handed me one. I smiled in appreciation and kissed him lightly on the lips. I look a long swig, and ate some more food.

"What are the plans for this weekend?" asked Mia. She was sitting on the hood of a car next to Brian.

"Races are on," I said, and Dom's face lit up. I ran my hand over his shaved head, and kissed him lightly. Dom had always loved the races; it was something we bonded over. The thrill of the win, the adrenaline as the motor purred underneath you.

"How's the team going?" Dom asked, and I shrugged.

"We usually win, Tran's still pissy that I beat him, constantly challenges me. I cut him down every time though, I honestly wonder why he keeps doing it, it's such easy money for me," Dom burst out laughing.

"That's my girl," he grinned, patting my leg, and kissing my hand. Mia winked at me, and i stiffened. Imperceptibly I shook my head; Dom was going to kill her.

"I've been racing," Mia said. Dom's head snapped up, and his whole frame went rigid. I lightly massaged his shoulders, gently working out the knots.

"Mia, I don't want you racing in that scene," he said finally once he had his emotions under control.

"Dom, I'm 19, you can't stop me! Plus, you were racing way before that," Mia said, her voice harsh. Dom tightened his hands into fists on my legs.

"Dom, come on, she's right, and she's really good, the guys all know not to race against her anyway," I whispered.

"They really don't race her?" he asked.

"Yeah, Letty knew you'd be like this, so she kind of took over the Mia Protection Program, so they're way too scared to race me in case anything happens, so I only race the girls, and we all know how easy they are to beat," Mia cut in, laughing.

"Thank baby," Dom kissed my hand again, and I laughed, "So how's Jesse been, I've missed the kid."

"He's good, he went mental while you were gone, and I busted him out of so many fights. He was pretty torn up that Vince and Leon left, but he fits in really well with the other guys, and he's happy now. I have to admit, I've got a soft spot for the kid, I'm pretty protective of him, he's like a little brother to me," I laughed.

"I know what you mean," Dom nodded, "How long did it take for him to come around?"

"About two months," Brian said, "I went to him one day, and we just sat and talked. He's a good kid, I really like him," Mia smiled at the memory, and kissed Brian's forehead.

**Mia's POV:**

The black 2008 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 sped across the line, half a car length ahead of Johnny Tran. Tire tracks were burnt into the road as the back of the car drifted around. Letty climbed out of the car, a massive grin on her face as people swarmed around her.

"Almost got me, nice work," Letty laughed over her shoulder at Tran as she moved to my side. Hector put the money in my hand, and smacked fists with Letty.

"Nice driving Mami," he complimented.

"Isn't it always," she laughed, as I counted the money.

"We're good," I nodded to Hector. Letty leant against the car. She looked relaxed in a pair of grey skinny jeans, black v-necked t-shirt, leather jacket and black driving boots. Guys were eyeing her off, but she didn't seem to notice as Dom drove his car up to the start line. Letty crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked as the cars all shot forward, Dom in the lead.

"You guys talked yet?" I asked.

"Not yet," Letty suddenly seemed unsure of herself, her hands clutching her leather jacket tightly.

"Letty, you know he loves you right?" I smiled reassuringly at her, "Everyone knows you two were made to be together," I whispered.

"I know," she sighed, "I just can't believe he did what he did, he hurt me Mia. I didn't even know how to survive without him. I hate what he did to me," Letty had small tears in her eyes as she turned to look at me, "Part of me died when he left me, and I still can't find myself. I know how I feel about him, but I don't trust him anymore, and I don't know how to find my way back to that. I don't know how to go back to the way we were," she whispered.

"Maybe you can't go back, maybe you need to move forward," I said. Her eyes were filled with hurt and longing. I hadn't seen her like this since the day Dom was taken away. After that her eyes had gone blank, void of all emotions. She'd been empty after Dom left, and that only got worse after he told her not to come back.

"I love him I know I do, but I can't be who I was before, I'm not the same person. I was carefree and now after everything that's happened..." she trailed off. I opened my mouth, but then closed it; I didn't know what to say to her. Dom sped across the line ahead of everyone else. As he got out of the car he was swarmed by race chasers. He put an arm around two of them, but looked around searching for Letty. She plastered a fake smile on her face and walked over.

"Hmm, I smell," she sniffed, "Skanks. Why don't you girls pack it up before I leave tread marks across your faces," the racer chasers scampered away; no one wanted to mess with Letty. I smirked; she had Dom squirming under her gaze.

"We were just talking," he said.

"Yeah right," she scoffed and pushed past him, walking over to Gisele and Suki. I laughed and Brian wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"She's a feisty one she is," Brian chuckled, "So what were you girls talking about before, she looked pretty torn up," I shrugged.

"Dom has a lot to learn about women," I said. Roman, Tej, Jesse, Han and Dom all walked over and leant against the car.

"What's up with Letty?" Dom asked, "She's more hostile than usual," I shrugged again.

"That's between you and Letty," Brian kissed my cheek. Hector walked over and winked at me, before handing over Dom's winnings.

"You're up next baby girl," Hector grinned, and I winked back. Dom tensed but I glared at him.

"Man, I'd never let her do it if I didn't think it was safe, and no one would ever hurt her, as Letty said earlier, everyone's scared shitless of the team," Brian smiled reassuringly.

"Ok, but if anything happens, you're out, got it?" I stared Dom down, before nodding and jumping off the car.

"You'd better go find Letty, you never go your trophy," Brian nudged him, and Dom walked away, the guys following him. I pulled up to the line, and Brian leant in my window.

"Good luck baby," he winked, and kissed me deeply before walking over to the guys. They'd met up with the girls, and Dom had his arm around Letty. She caught my eye and winked.

'Good luck,' she mouthed. I grinned and gave her the thumbs up before winding up my window. A bottled brunette stepped out in front of us and lifted her arms. I revved my engine and smiled, totally in the zone. I slammed my foot down on the gas as the girl's arms fell down. I loved racing, not having to worry about anything other than the roar of the engine under me, and the pounding bass. The girl I was racing hit the nos and I grinned.

"Too soon," I whispered, catching up to her. My wheels sped out behind me and I did a sharp U-turn. Slamming down on the gas again, I shot forward, back towards the finish line. The girl I was racing, Nicole or something caught up. I hit a button and my car flew ahead of hers, across the line.

"Good timing," Letty grinned as I climbed out of the car. Brian grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up. My lips met his as I slid back down his body.

"Nice race, we should go for a ride later," he whispered in my ear and I giggled. Dom came up and I stopped. Brian stood beside me, an arm around my shoulders.

"Just like a Toretto," he smiled proudly, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"The girls and I are going back to the house, I don't really feel like partying," Letty said. I walked over to where her, Suki and Gisele were standing.

"I'll come home with you," Dom said. Letty shook her head.

"Nah Papa, go out and party, celebrate your win, I'm just not in the mood," Dom raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"If you say so, I'll come back later," he kissed her forehead and walked off, the guys following him to their cars.

**Letty's POV**

Mia, Suki and Gisele were inside making salads while I set the table with Jesse. He went to grab the esky and fill it with ice while I got the coronas out of the fridge. I took the cap off two of them and handed one to Jesse. We sat down on the patio and took a mouthful of our beers.

"So, how've you been man, we haven't talked in a while," I said. Jesse smiled at me.

"I really missed Dom, its good having him back," Jesse took another gulp of his drink.

"How are you settling in with the guys?" I asked. I hadn't spoken to him in a while.

"They're cool, I really like Brian, and Tej is pretty cool. I don't really know Han or Roman, and you know what I'm like around girls," he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know, I nudged him playfully, "It took me forever to get you to cool it around me, wasn't until you realised I was one of the guys that you were good," I sniggered at the memory.

"I still feel weird around Mia sometimes, but she's like a little sister to me," Jesse grinned.

"Mia, we're hungry out here!" Dom called out.

"If you don't shut your mouth and be patient you won't be getting anything!" Mia yelled back. Jesse and I burst out laughing. A few minutes later the girls walked outside, arms full with salads. Everyone took their seats while I went and grabbed another corona. When I came back there was no seats left. Dom patted his lap and I sat down. His arm automatically went around my waist. Without thinking Jesse leant in and grabbed a chip. He popped it in his mouth and I poked his chest.

"You got Grace," I teased and he blushed, choking slightly on the chip.

"Dear heavenly uh spirit," he began, he hated saying Grace, it always made him nervous, he hated being the centre of attention, "Thank you for providing us with the direct-port nitrous... uh... injection, four-core intercoolers, an' ball-bearing turbos, and... um... titanium valve springs. Thank you."

"Amen," we all chorused.

"Nice," Dom laughed, patting him on the back. Jesse took a long drink from his beer.

"Let's eat," I said, grabbing a piece of chicken.

After lunch I sat on the patio, drinking a beer with Jesse. The girls were in the kitchen cleaning up and the guys had gone to the garage for a while.

"Why didn't you go to DT's with the other?" I asked. Jesse shrugged.

"I didn't feel like it, I guess," Jesse looked down.

"Talk to me man, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm leaving soon," he said, biting his lip. My mouth fell open and tears came to my eyes.

"Jesse! Why, man you can't leave," I said.

"Dude, calm your shit, I mean on a date," he laughed, "It's nice to know I'd be missed though," he teased, shoving me playfully.

"Not funny man! I'd fucking lose it if you left me here! I love you man, you're like a brother to me, don't even joke about that shit," Jesse hugged me with one arm, before looking at his watch.

"Well, I'm off, I'll see you tomorrow at the garage," he downed the rest of his drink, and left.

**Dom's POV:**

Letty and I sat up watching Jeepers Creepers. She was cuddled up into my side, laughing at the movie. I grinned, I was never going to find a girl like her anywhere else, and she was my idea of the perfect girl. We were both passionate about everything we did. Letty was down to earth, not afraid to get a little engine grease under her nails. She was someone I could sit with and talk to for hours or just sit in comfortable silence. Cars were such a big part of both our lives, and it was something we often bonded over. Best part was, she was mine, and I wasn't ever letting her go.

"I'm so lucky to have you," I whispered, kissing her hair.

"Oh, I know," she giggled, sitting up to kiss me. I smiled against her lips and wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"Tomorrow afternoon we should go to the beach," I said. Letty's face split into the biggest grin. She always loved the beach when she was younger. Whenever anything happened with her mum's boyfriends she either went to the beach or to the garage. We'd often find her bent over an engine with a split lip or black eye; or she'd be sitting on the beach, watching the waves crash on the beach, her eyes blank, staring.

"Scratch that, I'm the lucky one," she kissed me again, her eyes closed. I liked being with Letty, no matter if we were fighting, fucking or just relaxing, she made my life complete, I couldn't imagine being without her. She was the only person I truly felt comfortable around, the only person I truly needed in my life.

Tej, Jesse, Letty and I were working in the garage. Letty was under a white Hyundai muttering in Spanish and Jesse was cleaning an engine. Tej was replacing the piston rings some idiot racer had fried. Han had gone out to have lunch with Gisele during her break and I was in the office, struggling over the paperwork. Brian had gone over to the diner to see Mia and get all our lunches. I stood up and stretched. Letty had on her usual coveralls tied at the waist and a black sports bra. I looked down at the books and frowned. Lately we'd been burying ourselves in our work, trying to distract ourselves from the problems we didn't want to face. We hadn't ended going to the beach the other day and Letty had asked me to move back into my room. Things between us were getting tense, and everyone was noticing. The environment in the garage had everyone on edge.

**Letty's POV:**

I pushed out from under the car I was working on. I noticed Dom staring at me and looked away. Things between us had been awkward lately. We were both scared that everything would fall apart if we talked. So we didn't. I'd asked him to move back into his room, I just didn't know how to be with him, let alone around him.

"Lunch is here," Brian called as he came into the garage. I stood up and stretched. Mia walked over and sat on the hood of the Hyundai I was working on.

"Still haven't spoken?" Mia asked and I shrugged, irritated, "Well girl, you can't wait forever," she patted my shoulder and went outside with the boys.

"You ok?" A deep gravelly voice asked from behind me. The husky tone sent shivers up and down my spine. Goddamn him and the way he made me feel.

"Fine," I said, turning around, making sure not to meet his eyes. I went to walk past him, but a strong hand grabbed my wrist and jerked me back, flush against his hard chest. His other hand pulled my hair out of its bun. Tangling his fingers in my dark tresses he tugged, causing my face up to his. Dark eyes stared back at me, and I licked my lips. His mouth crushed down on mine and I opened, allowing him in. Our tongues tangling, I moaned, we hadn't kissed in over a week.

"I want you Letty, what happened to us?" he whispered against my lips. His words pulled at me and I stepped back.

"I need some air," I muttered, pushing past him and running out.

"Where've you been?" Jesse asked, nudging me, his eyes playful. I grabbed my burger and shrugged. I moved away and sat against the garage, leaning my head back. Jesse walked over and sat beside me. I smiled weakly, not hungry, but eating to distract myself from my messed up emotions.

"You guys will figure it out, you always did," Jesse murmured, leaning in and giving me a one armed hug.

"I wish that were the case," I said, looking down at my half eaten burger, "Now tell me about this girl you've been seeing. When do we get to meet her?" I teased.

"I was thinking I might bring her around this Sunday for lunch," Jesse grinned.

"Oooh, so it's serious," I nudged him and he blushed, "Oooh, Jesse's got a girlfriend," I sang, laughing at his embarrassment.

"Shut up Letty," he groaned as everyone turned around.

"Nah man, it's cool. I'm happy for you," I put my arm around him, and ruffling his hair; "My little boy's growing up."

"You just remember that I'm older than you girl," he pushed me over and I burst into giggles as he started to tickle me.

"Only by two years!" I finally managed to gasp out. I quickly pounced on him and dug my fingers into his ribs. We wrestled around on the ground, laughing. He finally pinned me under his knees and I poked my tongue out.

"Fine, I give," I said. Jesse nodded and sat up. I went over to the table and grabbed my bottle of water. Quickly, I turned around and sprayed him with icy cold water. A laugh burst from between my lips at the shock on his face.

"That's it," he grabbed the hose, and turned it on, squirting everyone. I ran over and tackled him onto the ground. Eventually someone turned off the water, as I was spraying it across his face. Jesse stood up and held his hand out. I grinned and took it, pulling him down onto the ground beside me before jumping up triumphantly.

"Ha!" I shouted, "I win!" I was drenched, but the cool liquid was nice against my hot skin.

"For now," he grinned as he grabbed the rest of his burger. He sat on the picnic table, and I joined him; my ass on the table, my feet on the seat.

"You're a cool girl Letty, I'm glad I got you on my side," Jesse said.

"You've always got me buddy, no matter what. You can come to me about anything," I grinned. We pumped fists and he grinned.

**Ok guys, I don't know if you like long or short chapters, or if you're even enjoying the story, please review and let me know what you think. I'm open to ideas and criticisms.**

**Thanks for reading xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dom's POV:**

I sat out the back with Tej, Han and Brian drinking a corona, chatting about the races. Gisele, Mia, Suki and Letty all came out and joined up with a bowl of crackers and some dip. Letty took a swig of her beer and sat down on the patio steps.

"What are the plans for Christmas this year?" Han asked. Gisele was perched on his lap, his hand on her ass. I shrugged.

"Well, Han and I have been talking, and he's always wanted a white Christmas, so we're talking about renting a place up north. Do you guys want to tag along?" Gisele asked. Mia's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Hell yes! Actually, our Aunt Sofia has an amazing holiday house just outside of Whistler in British Columbia, admittedly it's in Canada, but I still think it'd be fun. It's massive, and is like a mini resort in itself," Mia said grinning, "In fact I think we should all go, it's like a six bedroom house! We'd all fit," Mia was already planning in her head. Gisele was nodding along, grinning.

"Mia, calm down, we don't even know if we can stay there! You have to call Sofia before you plan anything!" I pointed out. Letty giggled, Mia was always getting ahead of herself.

"I'll go call her now. It's not like she's going to say no anyway, she never even uses the place," Mia said and walked inside, taking Gisele, Brian and Han with her.

"She's crazy, and I hate the cold," Letty screwed up her nose, "But I suppose I'll go if Sofia says yes... I wouldn't want to disappoint Mia," Letty said, standing up and stretching. She downed the rest of her beer, and looked at my empty bottle, "Want another?" she asked. I nodded and smiled, that was the most she'd said to me since she asked me to move back down the hall.

"Thanks," I said as she handed me an open corona. She went to move back to the step but I pulled her back onto my lap. I was sick of playing games; I just wanted to be close to her. She leant back into me and I buried my face in her hair. Damn she smelt good, I'd missed her so fucking much.

"I'm not much one for the cold either, but I'm all for fires and eggnog," Suki said. Tej was sitting beside her and grinned.

"Don't forget presents," Tej joked and I smiled.

"Guys there is still another two weeks before Christmas, you're all getting way ahead of yourselves," Letty laughed.

"And you two had better sort your shit out before then. I don't want you ruining my Christmas, and Sofia said yes, just like I knew she would!" Mia said from the doorway. Letty went rigid in my arms and I glared at Mia. She shrugged at me and turned to Tej and Suki, "Come help us figure out the details, Jesse and Roman will just have to go with it." The two of them followed after the look Mia shot at them. Damn, my sister so wasn't subtle.

"I love Mia, but she's pissing me off," Letty muttered, drinking some more of her beer.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Well, we may as well get this shit over with. Do you want to do it here where everyone can hear, or do you want to head to the garage?" Letty swallowed the rest of her beer.

"Too many weapons at the garage, let's just go upstairs," I suggested. She smirked but nodded.

"I'll meet you up in my room," she said, "It's already trashed," Letty explained, "I just need to make a quick call."

Letty came into the room and closed the door, locking it behind her. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling tense. I had no idea what she was going to throw at me.

"Why did you push me away?" she said finally. Crossing her arms, she leant back against the door.

"I hated seeing you so stressed out and hurt, and knowing I was the one who caused that pain scared me. I never ever wanted to upset you. You were the only thing that kept me sane in that place. There's nothing I can say that will make it better Letty, I wish there was. All I can say is that seeing you fall apart like that killed me, and I didn't want you to see what that place was doing to me. I didn't want you to see how it drained me, because I knew that would make everything worse." The words tumbled out of my mouth. Her facial expression remained stony.

"You broke my heart Dom. You ripped it out of my chest and stomped on it until it was barely beating. _You left me!" _She was suddenly shouting, tears materialising in her eyes, "You left us all, and then you turn around and tell me to stay away! After everything we've been through! What was I meant to think? Dom you have no idea what you did to me! All the nights I spent crying into my pillow so no one would hear me, all the nights I spent drinking away my sorrows. I barely functioned without you. It was meant to be us, forever, Ride or Die, remember? You left me Dom, I was broken!" Tears escaped and trailed down her cheeks, "I hate you for what you did to me!" She screamed, slapping me across the face, "You broke every promise. Forever; you promised me forever Dom!" She slapped me again. Pain and anger radiated from her, hurting me more than the punches she was landing on my chest, "You ruined me Dom!" Suddenly she fell to the floor, clutching herself into a ball, like she was trying to hold herself together. Like if she didn't she'd break, shattering into a million pieces, "I love you Dom, I always have, but I can't let you do this to me." Her words broke my heart, and when she finally looked at me, I hated myself for what I'd put her through. I ached to pull her towards me, and take away all the hurt and suffering I had caused her, but I knew I couldn't. All I could do was watch as she broke in front of me. Without knowing it I had destroyed the woman I loved in my quest to keep her safe.

Letty had always been the strongest woman I had ever know, maybe even the strongest person. Looking at her crumpled on the floor, trying to hold herself together had been too much. It ripped me to pieces, and knowing I was the reason for her pain was all the more anguishing. It was agonising watching her sit at the table eating her cereal, expressionless. It was the most torturous day of my life, seeing her like this. She was blank, emotionless, detached.

"What did you do to her?" Mia asked me worriedly as she made dinner. I looked at her, and she turned away. I don't know what it was, but something in my eyes had stopped her from speaking, it had frightened her. Mia never let anything rest, but she did this time. I knew sooner or later I'd be in for it, but right now, I just needed to think. Letty was impassive at dinner, pushing her food around her plate, but not eating anything. Brian, Mia and Jesse tried to lighten the mood with their banter, but it was eventually swallowed up by the awkwardness and tense atmosphere. Jesse went out with his girlfriend, and Mia and Brian escaped from the house, saying they were going to meet up with Han and Gisele. Letty went up to her room, and I sat at the table.

Letty was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring at the TV. Her face was void of expression. She didn't hear me come in. I sat on the edge of her bed. Taking my hand, she continued staring vacantly at the static on the screen. I squeezed her fingers lightly, but she didn't respond. We sat for an hour in silence, her hand wrapped around mine, our fingers entwined.

"I want to sleep, hold me," she demanded quietly. I spooned her soft body and listened as her breathing evened out.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I know, and I love you too, I just need time to figure stuff out," my arms tightened around her slightly and she closed her eyes. I stroked her hair gently until she started to snore lightly.

**Letty's POV:**

Awakening to Dom's body curled around me was a welcomed thing. I felt warm, and snuggled back, pressing further into his arms. I caressed his hand as I lay there, thinking.

"Morning beautiful," A deep groggy voice said. Lips found my neck and pressed down, "I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," I said finally, turning in his arms, "Dom, you can't ever do that to me again, you have to promise. I need you to look me in the eye and swear you will never ever leave me again. I don't want to ever feel that way again," I said.

"I swear on my father's grave that I will never ever leave you again, not for the world," he promised, looking deep into my eyes, "Ride or Die baby." There was no bluff in his stare. I smiled and cuddled myself into him, "I won't ever hurt you; never again baby," he vowed.

"Yeah, and if you ever treat her like that again, I swear on mum's grave, that I'll kill you!" Mia said from her doorway. I jumped in Dom's arms, and turned to see her. She was leaning against the doorframe, Brian's arms around her waist, and his chin on her shoulder.

"Mia, get out of here!" I laughed, throwing a pillow in her direction.

"Oh back off, it's late and I came to wake you guys up for breakfast, everyone's coming over later for Sunday lunch, and to chat about Christmas," Mia smiled, and turned to walk away.

"Oh, and, Roman has a little surprise for us," Brian said, and Mia giggled girlishly. I rolled my eyes.

"Get out, and shut my door!" I finally yelled. They disappeared, but left the door open.

"Get up and do it yourself!" Mia called back over her shoulder and I groaned.

"You're sister's a real bitch!" I frowned.

"She's your best friend!" Dom laughed, kissing me. I rolled back over and closed my eyes. I heard the shower turn on, and I fell asleep again.

**Dom's POV:**

Mia sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the arm of the couch, reading a magazine. Big colours and loud pictures jumped out from the page, demanding her attention. I always wondered how my little sister could stand reading about all the latest celebrity gossip; I mean she didn't even know the people. Letty walked in wearing a creamy coloured turtleneck and tight black jeans. Her feet were bare and her toes were painted bright red, just like her fingernails. She folded her legs under her and sat beside me.

"Sleep well?" I asked, and she smiled groggily, "You're looking awfully domestic today," I teased. Letty glared at me and punched my arm.

"Keep talking like that and you'll end up in Tran's bed again," she spat. Letty hated stereotypes.

"And why the hell would I be in her bed?" I asked, wrinkling my nose. I didn't want to be with anyone but Letty, ever again.

"Coz you sure as well won't be in mine," she stuck her tongue out. I growled low in my throat and tugged her closer.

"I don't want to be in anyone's bed but yours for the rest of my life," I whispered before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Dude, you're full of shit, go make me a cup of coffee," Letty shoved me away. I laughed and watched as she leant over Mia's shoulder. I stood up as they started giggling, and went into the kitchen. Brian was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper, a half empty coffee cup beside him. He wore jeans and a black sweater with three white stripes across it. I poured myself a drink from the percolator and joined him.

"Hey," he smiled, "What are the plans for lunch today? It's a bit wet for a BBQ," he said. I glanced at the window and frowned. Water streamed down the glass, and the sky was so grey, that it was almost black. I hated the wet weather.

"I suppose we'll just have to do something else," I groaned. I hated missing out on the Sunday BBQ. Jesse was meant to be bringing his girlfriend over to meet us for the first time as well. Letty and Mia came into the kitchen and Mia sat on Brian's lap. Letty walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. She leant across the counter, her hands wrapped around her mug. I leant over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Taking a sip of her drink she smiled.

"Maybe we should do dinner instead of lunch today," Mia suggested. Brian had his arms wrapped around Mia's waist. I smiled, I was getting used to the two of them being together. They were good together, and Brian respected her, which I liked. Plus, Letty trusted him, and as far I was concerned that's all that mattered. Letty cared about Mia just the way I did. In fact, we were probably the two biggest protectors of our little family.

"Sounds good," I said.

"I'll let everyone know," Mia said, getting up. Taking Brian's hand she went into the lounge room.

"Come on, I'm gonna kick your ass in COD (Call of Duty)," Letty grinned and we went down to the basement. She turned on the TV, and chucked me a remote. We sat cross-legged on the ground, controllers in hand. She shrieked with laughter when she got a head shot. I was spawned behind her, and got her in the back.

"Motherfucker!" she cursed, and hunted me down, before slitting my throat from behind. I stole her remote and walked her off the edge of a snowy cliff. Pouncing on me, Letty pinned me down, her knees on my chest.

"Cheat," she grinned, and leant down, "Hate to be you tonight," she winked and snatched away her remote, shooting me.

**Mia's POV:**

"Ha! I schooled you Papa," Letty boastfully teased Dom as they came up the stairs. Brian and I were sitting on the sofa talking as they came into the room. My feet were curled up beside me, and Brian had me wrapped in his strong embrace.

"I'll get you next time," Dom promised.

"You say that every time," Letty winked over her shoulder. Dom grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back into him. Laughter burst from between Letty's lips as his fingers dug into her sides, tickling her. Brian grinned at me, and I smiled back, snuggling further into his arms.

"Take it upstairs," I laughed as they started rolling on the floor wrestling. Letty flipped me off, as she punched Dom in the stomach. He rolled them until he was on top, and continued his assault on her sides.

"Absolutely mental," I rolled my eyes, shaking my head sadly at the two immature people in front of us. Brian kissed my neck.

"Mental, but funny," he laughed into my hair as Letty swung her leg out, tripping Dom as he was standing up. Jumping onto his back she pulled him into a head lock.

"Yes!" she cried, obviously proud of herself. Her triumph was short lived though as Dom reached up and squeezed a place just above her knee. She reacted by loosening her grip and kicking out, giving him a chance to pin her down, straddling her hips.

"Nice try baby," he smirked as she bucked underneath him. Dom knew if he let her beat him he'd be in for it, so whenever they went at it, they were always full out. No holds barred. No rules. It was just pure evil fun for the two of them.

"You guys are ridiculous," I frowned lightly, as Letty punched Dom in the stomach and he rolled off her. She dug her knees into his chest and grinned down at him.

"Papa, I can give you heights of pain that you haven't even experienced before," she winked, twisting his arm.

"Ok, ok, I give," he finally caved. Leaning down, Letty kissed him lightly before jumping up, "Gonna give me a hand up?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Nuh-uh, that's my move Papa, I ain't falling for that shit," Letty poked her tongue out and sauntered into the kitchen. Dom sat up and looked at us.

"Sorry about that," he grinned. Letty came back with two opened coronas and handed one to Dom. Collapsing onto the floor beside him she leant back and took a long swallow of her beer. Dom had a quick drink beside her before pulling her into his lap.

"Need help with dinner?" Brian asked. It was already 5:30, and everyone would be arriving in an hour. I nodded gratefully.

"That'd be awesome," I grinned.

"Nah Brian, don't worry about that, Letty's the one who should be in the kitchen," he winked, causing himself another bruise on his arm.

"Just remember Papa, all the knives are in the kitchen," she grinned and pushed him backwards. Standing she followed me into the kitchen.

"Domestic much," Dom called out; damn I swear that boy never knew when to stop.

"Don't worry Papa, I won't put any poison in your food," Letty winked and disappeared. Dom looked at me and I shrugged.

"Your bad," I laughed at his shocked expression before following Letty. The girl hardly ever helped in the kitchen, but she was amazing when she did. Letty was an incredible cook, everyone loved her food. Mexican was always her specialty, but she was also a fantastic Italian cook.

"Shiraz or Montepulciano d'Abruzzo?" I asked Letty, she chewed on her lip but pointed at the Monte. I nodded, and put the shiraz back into the cupboard. She was working on the risotto, the pasta was simmering and the homemade pizza was in the oven. I started cutting up different cheeses, and placing them on platters with dips, crackers and olives.

"I wonder what this girl is going to be like?" Letty mused as she stirred the rice mixture vigorously. Most people left their risotto, making it go gluggy, the secret was to stir it constantly.

"I hope she's nice, Jesse deserves a great gal," I said, tipping the dips into decorative bowls. Letty smiled, and took the rice off the heat. A spoonful found its way into my mouth.

"Delicious," I commented, "Creamy, and definitely NOT claggy." Letty smiled and took the glass of red wine I had poured her. Gisele, Han, Suki and Tej had all arived earlier and were sitting in the lounge room talking with Dom and Brian. We took out a few glasses and the bottle as well as the platters of food. Letty sat on Dom's lap and he kissed her on the cheek. I took a sip of my wine, and everyone started eating the antipasto dishes in front of them.

**Dom's POV:**

I nestled my head in Letty's hair, listening to the conversations going on around me. Letty was chatting to Suki and Tej about the latest cars. Mia, Gisele, Brian and Han were all discussing Christmas, and planning how to get up to Whistler. The front door opened and Letty immediately sat up straighter. Her hand tightened on my leg and we waited in silence for Jesse and his girlfriend to appear in the archway. Jesse walked in hand in hand with a girl I knew only too well. Her figure was small and voluptuous. Dark red hair curled around her face, and she wore black jeans and a red leather jacket.

"Natalia," I was shocked to see the girl standing in my house, she was a girl I had dated years ago. Letty turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know her name?" Letty asked, and I froze, not knowing how to answer. Letty shook her head and stood up, disappearing into the kitchen. Immediately Mia stood up and followed Letty. I sat frozen, watching everyone converse casually with the girl. I knew Letty had figured it out, and I knew I was going to be in so much shit tonight. I poured myself a glass of wine and drank it quickly before getting another. Natalia finally looked at me, and she winked. Something inside me snapped and I stood up. I didn't know what I was going to do.

Gisele, Suki, Mia and Letty were all in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. Jesse, Tej, Han, Brian, Natalia and I were sitting in the lounge room chatting. Letty had barely looked at me during dinner, and when she did her gaze was angry. I could hear dishes scraping against each other and hushed whispers, followed by raucous laughter coming from the girls. Natalia was snuggled up in Jesse's arms, shooting me flirtatious looks, and licking her lips. My fingers tightened around the bottle and I looked away. What the hell was she doing? I wondered to myself.

The girls came into the room and joined us.

"Let's play never have I ever," Gisele smirked, "I'll start, never have I ever been given head in a car." It was no surprise when we all took a drink. Letty laughed.

"Ok, never have I ever stolen something," Han said. Letty, Brian, Tej, Han and Jesse all took a long swallow of their drinks. I raised my eyebrow but left it.

"Ok, never have I ever been caught by the police while having sex," I said. Letty and I both took a swig of our wine. Mia burst out laughing at that. Letty sat there contemplating for a second.

"Ok, never have I ever had sex with Natalia," I groaned. I should have seen this coming. Jesse immediately knocked back the rest of his wine. I reluctantly tipped my glass to my lips and took a gulp of my wine. Everyone froze and looked at me. Letty just shrugged. Mia was watching her, waiting for a reaction, as was Natalia. Jesse was staring at me, looking a bit upset.

"When?" Jesse finally asked. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

"A week or so ago," Natalia said. Letty turned straight to me, her eyes wild. A sharp pain surprised me as Letty punched me in the jaw. Storming upstairs I heard her slam her door angrily.

"I think Roman's having a party tonight, let's go," Mia said grabbing the girls. The guys all stood up and followed, no one looked at me. Jesse and Natalia sat on the couch across from me. Jesse was glaring at me, and I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

"I should head home," Natalia finally said and stood up, "Bye," she said and left the house. Jesse left, and I sat on the sofa cursing myself. Standing up, I decided to face the music, and trudged upstairs. I knocked on Letty's door. I could hear the sounds of ripping. I turned the knob, and was surprised to find it opened. Letty was sitting on the floor, tearing photos to shreds. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to rip apart all her pictures of us.

"Letty," I said quietly, and her head snapped up, "I can explain." She growled at me, and barred her teeth. I looked down, and stepped backwards out of the room. I knew she wouldn't talk to me when she was like this.

Mia barely looked at me, except to glare. The only person who spoke to me was Brian. At the garage things were awkward, Letty switched to working at the diner with Mia so she wouldn't have to see or speak to me. "Dom, I need to talk to you," Jesse said from the door. I looked up from the paperwork and nodded. Jesse closed the door behind him and sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry man," I said. Jesse shook his head and waved me off.

"At first I was pissed. I mean, how could you sleep with the girl I was dating, but then I realised that you didn't even know the girl I was with," Jesse explained, I opened my mouth, but Jesse waved me off again, "Dude, shut up and let me finish," I nodded, "I should have realised a girl like her could never be interested in a little computer nerd like me. I'm sorry I was angry." Jesse finished.

"Dude, it's not that at all, and I'm sorry as well," I said. Jesse smiled and stood up.

"It's between you and Letty now," Jesse said, looking pointedly at me, "You guys need to talk."

**Ok guys, I really would love some reviews, because I know you're all reading this.**

**Sorry for the short chapter and I decided to leave it hanging to see if you really are interested in this story :)**

**Happy reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Letty's POV:**

I sat on the hood of my latest conquest, a 2009 Chevy Corvette ZR1. The previous owner, Lance, was glaring at me from Johnny Tran's side. I grinned and pushed his pink slip into the side of my bra; the keys falling into my cleavage. Damn those two assholes ticked me off. I heard the familiar sound of Dom's engine, and deliberately didn't look up. Suki, Gisele and Mia all turned away from the gorgeous Chevelle that I'd painstakingly turned into one of the most beautiful machines I had ever seen. People crowded around, cooing over the bodywork. Dom popped the hood when he got out, and people examined the work, complimenting. Someone was talking to Dom, and he pointed directly at me. Our eyes met, and I turned away quickly. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a long drag I grinned at a guy who walked up. I recognised him as the guy Dom had been speaking to.

"Nice work on the car over there," he said, nodding towards the Corvette. I smiled. The girls all looked at me and I nodded. Dispersing, they all went to find their own men.

"So, you got a name?" I smiled sweetly.

"Jacob," he stepped closer, "I saw your race earlier, you're a good driver," he smiled down at me. I ran my fingers over his chest, lightly digging my nails in.

"Letty," I whispered into his ear and turned, walking away. I felt hands grab my waist and I was tugged back into a warm chest.

"You're a tease," Jacob whispered in my ear, running his hand down my side, pressing himself into me. I turned in his arms, our faces inches apart. Lightly he squeezed my ass, and our lips brushed together. My eyes started to close as we got closer, when suddenly he was ripped from beneath my fingertips. My eyes opened wide when I saw Dom slam him on top of a car.

"Back off, she's mine," Dom hissed, before landing a punch on the guys face, breaking his nose. He was gonna have two black eyes in the morning I mused. Jacob lashed out, and kicked Dom in the stomach. I watched as Dom doubled over and I frowned. Dom reached up, grabbed the guy by the shoulders, and pulled him down onto his knee. Blood dripped from the guy's nose, and his lip was split, a tooth missing from the top row.

"She ain't worth this shit," Jacob spat, turning away. Dom's eyes went darker and he kicked his knee, causing him to collapse.

"Dom," I cried out, "Stop," I grabbed him from behind and he whirled around.

"What the hell are you doing with that guy Let?" his eyes were filled with pain, which just fuelled the fire of rage inside me.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What about that bitch Natalia? Fuck you Dom, stop trying to ruin my life, you aren't worth the time of day anymore, you hypocritical asshole. Don't ever speak to me, or even come near me ever again," I hissed.

"Fine," he spat at me, turning away. His hands flew into the hood of some random person's car, leaving a dent. The guy looked pissed but didn't say anything; no one could deal with angry Dom, except me.

"Get your ass back here, and apologise," I yelled. Dom whirled around, his eyes wild.

"What'd you say to me?" he asked once he was right up in my face. Everyone had stopped to watch the scene before them.

"I said, you apologise now, you dented his car, you either fix it, or give him the money to fix it," I growled at him. Dom looked like he was going to hit something again.

"Make me," he challenged.

"We'll race, you win- you go free. I win- you pay that guy 1g and fix the car," I grinned, "For free." Dom gritted his teeth, but smiled back.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, baby," he said loudly.

"Wouldn't expect anything else, Papa," I turned and walked back to my car. I drove up to the start line, and reached into my glove box, and switched on the nos. I still had two tanks after my race, beating Lance by a millisecond.

"Hey girl, beat his ass," Mia smiled.

"That's the plan," I grinned.

"Plus, he's only got one tank left," Gisele winked at me.

"Good luck girl," Suki kissed my cheek and stepped away from the car. Dom pulled up beside me, and I winked at him.

"Ride or die Papa," I blew him a kiss.

"Ride or die baby," he smiled. Rolling up my window, I concentrated on the purr of the engine beneath me and turned on the stereo. The car vibrated beneath me, and I smiled as Hector stepped forward, his hands in the air.

"Ready," he pointed at me, and I revved the engine, "Steady," he pointed at Dom who smoked his wheels, "GO!" Hector screamed, his arms falling down to his sides. I floored the pedal and shot forward. We were bumper to bumper, driving down the straight. I pulled forward a little. He quickly followed as we battled it out for first place. We rounded the corner and he hit a button, shooting forward, blue flames coming from his exhaust. I laughed.

"Too soon Papa," I grinned, hitting my nos. I was ahead, and he was slowly catching up. Coming level with me he winked. I gave him the finger, and up shifted. I crossed the line a bumper ahead of him. People swarmed my car, and the guys lifted me up on their shoulders. Dom slammed his door shut as he pulled up.

"Still biting the bullet I see, Papa," I grinned as they set me down in front of him.

"I'll get you one day," he kissed my cheek. The guy whose car had been damaged stepped up beside me.

"Hope you got your money man, hate to see you get beat up," Dom glared, and reached into his pocket, handing the guy a grand in cash.

"Bring the car around tomorrow," Dom turned and went back to his car.

"There's gonna be a party at the Toretto's!" I cried out, and the girls followed me back to their cars, "See you when we get back," I smiled and started driving home. I stopped at a light and Dom pulled up beside me.

"Quarter mile, to the next lights, no nos," Dom challenged me, again. I flashed him a wad of cash and he grinned.

"On green," I accepted. I slammed on the gas, and we shot forward. I up shifted, and he followed. We swerved in and out of cars. I went behind a bus and up shifted again. I swung out in front of Dom, and he smashed on the brakes. I crossed the line half a cars length ahead of him. He followed me home, and I pulled up in the driveway. Gisele had driven my new car home for me, and it was already parked out the front. I got out of the car and leant against the door, waiting for Dom to come to me. I held my hand out, and he slapped the cash into my outstretched palm.

"No one likes a sore loser, Papa," I whispered and stood on tippy toes, kissing him on the lips. I strolled inside, and grabbed a corona from the esky. Mia, Suki and Gisele crowded around me, and we all went outside. I sat down on one of the deck chairs, and smiled.

"Nice job girl, he ain't ever gonna live that one down," Mia giggled.

"I suppose one day I'll have to let him win his title back, I can tell his ego is a bit bruised after the second loss," I winked.

"You raced again?" Suki asked. I pulled out the wad of cash and chucked it to Mia.

"He's probably in there finding some disgusting skank to stroke his manhood better," I wrinkled my nose. The girls all burst out laughing, and I took another swig of my drink. Tej walked out, and grinned at us.

"Is Dom in there having a sook?" I asked. Tej grinned and nodded, "Pussy," I said and stood up, "Want another beer?" I asked. Mia and Gisele nodded. I went into the kitchen and grabbed three beers.

"Damn Suki, when you gonna pop my clutch," Tej winked at Suki as I walked back outside. Brian and Han had come out and joined everyone. I handed the girls their beers and sat back on my seat.

"As soon as you get the right tools," Suki flirted back.

I was lying in my bed, watching Psycho when my door opened. Dom stood there again in just his boxers. I sat up and looked at him. I only wore a pair of black boy leg underwear.

"Damn Dom, I can't do this shit right now," I muttered getting up and walking to my closet. I grabbed a red cropped tank and pulled it on.

"I know, but if we leave it any longer I may kill someone," Dom groaned. I burst out laughing as the guy in the movie pulled the shower curtain back and stabbed the girl in the chest.

"Sorry, that was just crazy good timing," I smiled, "Alright, let's get it over and done with," I gestured to my bed as I pushed into the centre and crossed my legs underneath me.

"That girl, Natalia," Dom started.

"Don't use that skanks name around me ever again, or I'll stab you in the eye!" I hissed. Dom bit down on his lip to stop his smile from appearing.

"Well, that _skank_," he said, using my word, "When I slept with her, I didn't know she was the one that Jesse was dating, and you weren't even looking at me. I really needed a release," Dom said. My mouth fell open and I threw my pillow at him.

"You fucked her, when we were still together, because I wasn't giving you any ass?" I exploded, "I'm not so fussed on the Jesse thing, because none of us knew who he was dating. But fucking seriously Dom, you slept with that disgusting whore?" I was so pissed off at that he thought that was an excuse.

"I'm sorry Letty," he whispered, looking down ashamedly.

"Sorry isn't good enough and that's no excuse to sleep with someone else," I said.

"I thought we weren't together," he said quietly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You thought that after everything that happened between us that not talking meant we were over? You have got to be fucking kidding me! Jesus Christ Dom! You asshole! How could you treat me like that and think sorry would cut it. You honestly thought that you'd get away with it?" I was almost shouting.

"I honestly never thought you'd find out," Dom looked at me.

"Remember when we said we wouldn't lie to each other anymore? That we wouldn't keep secrets? You're fucking stupid Dom. We obviously aren't going to work if you keep doing this. You promised me Dom, you promised me no more secrets," I felt tears come into my eyes. This constant fighting was exhausting me, "I can't keep doing this with you Dom, I really can't. I'm sick of all this fighting, it's so draining."

"Letty, I love you, but I honestly thought you didn't want me anymore," Dom admitted, looking me straight in the eye. I knew he was being truthful, but it still hurt me.

"You're a fucking idiot! You know that Dom? A fucking moron!" Letty spat. I froze, remembering the last time someone had said that to me, and yet again it was all because of the way I'd treated Letty.

"I don't know what to do, how to prove to you that I love you," he whispered. I closed my eyes.

"I don't know Dom, but I'm tired, and I need to sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow," I whispered. I chucked my crop top on the ground and crawled back up the bed. I lay down on my stomach and pulled the blankets up, over my ass. I felt Dom climb into the bed with me, but I was too tired to fight him. So, I wrapped my legs around his, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Happy dreams my love," he whispered into my hair, and kissed my forehead.

I woke up to waves of pleasure building in my body. Dom's head was between my legs, his tongue sliding over my clit, his fingers buried inside me. I bit down on my lip, trying to stop the moans from escaping. I didn't want him to know I was awake yet, so I just went with it, my eyes closed. His fingers curled up and hit my g-spot. I couldn't stop the gasp of pleasure that fell from between my lips. He looked up and smiled at me, rubbing his fingers over it, and his tongue drove me crazy. I felt myself clench around him, and he starting flicking his tongue quicker and sucking harder. I exploded around his fingers, and he moved his head down, licking me up. Crawling back up my body he took one of my breasts into his mouth. I bucked against him as he bit down gently, his fingers playing with the sensitive bud of nerves at the top of my thighs. I hadn't forgiven him, but I damn sure wasn't going to deny myself this pleasure. My second orgasm ripped through my body, a low moan tore from my throat. He crawled up my body and leant in to kiss me, but I turned my head away.

"Still angry at me?" he asked quietly.

"Sure am," I whispered. I rolled on top of him, and rubbed against him. He groaned, and grasped my hips tightly.

"Just coz I'm having sex with you doesn't mean you're forgiven," I pulled his boxers off, and licked my lips as I took in his erection. I got up on my knees and slid down on him, slowly, torturing him. He gripped my ass, and moved me. I groaned and leant down biting down on his neck, and sucking deeply. He cried out as I bit down again, not even bothering with being gentle. He rolled us, and hooked one of my legs over his shoulder. He slammed into me, fast and furious. I growled as he nipped at the sensitive spot behind my ear. He moved his head to kiss me, but I turned away. He moved back to my neck, knowing that if he pushed me he wouldn't get anywhere. I screamed out his name as I came for the third time in less than an hour. Not long after he followed, thrusting deep into me one more time and calling out my name as he spilt over inside me.

**Brian's POV:**

Letty and Dom started talking again, and Letty moved back to working in the garage. They still hadn't gone back to sleeping in the same room or anything like that, but they were spending a lot of time together and talking. Mia, Jesse and I were all celebrating. The tension in the house had disappeared, and you'd often find Letty and Dom cuddled up somewhere talking, laughing and drinking coronas. Dom had told me they'd been having sex, but Letty still wouldn't kiss him, and it was driving him crazy. I'd laughed at that.

Letty and Jesse were sitting outside on their break whispering and telling each other something funny, as they were both in fits of laughter. Tomorrow we were driving up to Whistler; it was going to take over 20 hours without stops. We'd organised to stay somewhere halfway between, with one of Roman's old friends. We'd drive up to Oregon, about a 13 hour trip, and then from Oregon to Whistler, which was about a 10 hour trip. Yesterday Mia had gone Christmas shopping with the girls. I'd already bought all my gifts a month ago.

"Brian, lunch, now!" Dom called out and I snapped to, heading across the road to the diner.

"Hey baby," I smiled, leaning over the counter and planting a kiss on Mia's lips, "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed a bag from under the counter. As we walked out she flipped the sign to 'closed'. Suki, Gisele and Roman were all coming around to DT's for lunch, and we were gonna figure out all of the last minute plans.

"Lunch is here!" Mia called out. Gisele, Suki and Roman all pulled up and climbed out of their cars. Letty greeted the girls with hugs, and they all kissed each other on the cheeks. Letty was so unlike herself around other girls, it was surprising. We all wandered out the back and sat around on the ground, Gisele and Han sitting at the table, as she couldn't sit on the ground in her outfit. She was wearing a white business shirt, tucked into a high waisted black pencil skirt, and a pair of tall black Louboutin shoes. Mia sat between my legs and leant back against my chest.

"We still have to figure out rooms, there are only six of them. I know Brian and I will share, as will Han and Gisele, but that still leaves 6 of you and only four rooms," Mia said.

"I'll room with Dom," Letty said, smiling at him lightly.

"I can share with Suki, and she can check out my new set of tools," Tej winked and we all burst out laughing.

"Yeah, that works for me," Suki grinned.

"Ok and you boys can each have your own room, and now cars, who's taking one up, and if so, who's going in what? Because it would be best if we took up probably four cars, five tops," Mia said.

"Han and I will drive up together," Gisele smiled, and Han kissed her cheek.

"Mia and Jesse are coming with me," I said. Jesse grinned at me, and we hit fists.

"Dom can drive me up, he needs to regain some of that lost pride," Letty stuck her tongue out as Dom flipped her off.

"I'll drive up, you guys want a lift?" Roman said, looking at Tej and Suki.

"And the most important thing is, does everyone have their presents ready?" Mia grinned. Everyone nodded enthusiastically, "Good, coz if you don't have presents, you're not invited," Mia giggled.

"Look, the presents you will be getting will be from Han and I, I hope you don't mind," Gisele smiled sweetly, and everyone nodded.

"Girl, that's fine, as long as we get presents," Letty nudged her playfully as she grabbed everyone's rubbish and went to the bin.

"What time should we leave tomorrow? It's like a 13 hour drive isn't it?" I asked.

"I'd say we leave at 6am and we'll arrive around 7pm,"Mia said. Letty pulled a face at her as she came back, but shrugged.

"You're driving," Letty teased and sat down beside Dom. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and I smiled as she leant into him.

"I don't mind, I'm used to the early mornings," he stated. He rubbed her arm and Mia looked up at me; she was beaming. I rolled my eyes, damn she was a romantic.

**Letty's POV:**

I threw my bag into the back of the car and curled up in the front seat. How anyone could be up at this time all cheery and happy confused me. And to be pleased about going to the snow? Were they mental? I hated the cold. Thinking about it just made me shudder.

"Don't worry baby, I'll keep you warm," Dom teased, squeezing my leg. I grinned, and held his hand. We changed the gears together, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the car beneath me, the beat of the music and the heat from Dom's hand seeping into mine.

"Letty wake up," Dom murmured, nudging me, I'd fallen asleep during the ride. We were in the McDonalds drive-thru.

"Hey Papa," I smiled, "The usual," I said before closing my eyes again. Dom laughed lightly and ordered our meals.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I took a mouthful of my bacon and egg Mcmuffin.

"They're way behind, so I figured we'd stop and get you some breakfast," he took a sip of his coffee. I smiled and he rubbed my arm.

"It's already getting colder," I complained, snuggling into his side. I finished my muffin, and moved on to my hash browns. Dom finished his coffee and gathered our mess up. He chucked it in a nearby bin, while I licked my fingers, a smile on my face.

"Come on, let's get back on the road," Dom led me back to the car. I climbed in and he turned the car on, the heater already going.

"Thanks for driving me," I winked. Dom laughed and took my hand again.

Snow covered the roof of the gingerbread styled residence. Smoke came from all of the chimneys and the house was warmed with light. I climbed out of the car and shivered. Mia quickly went to the front door and unlocked it with a key from under the pot. We all crowded on the wrap around verandah holding our bags. The front entrance had huge, with a large rug over the wooden floors. The walls were panelled and a bookcase was pushed up against the far wall, with a rocking chair beside it. The table in the centre of the room had a crystal bowl, and a note next to it. Mia read it quickly and smiled before leading us through the massive archway into an enormous living room with high ceilings. Flames roared in the marble fireplace. Three sofas sat around another rug. A coffee table was in the middle, and the walls were lined with books. The sitting room led up into a modern kitchen, with a centre island, and all the latest appliances. Three steps led down to a sunken dining room. Another colossal fireplace was at the end of the room. The table sat twelve people, and a bar was hidden in the corner. Two doors led off that, one into a bathroom, and the other off into a bedroom that Jesse decided was his. Through another archway was a lounge, above the third fireplace on this floor was a massive flat screen TV. Three more large sofas lined another antique rug. A card table sat in the corner, and a bookshelf beside that was filled with board games. A bedroom led off that, and Roman claimed that one for himself. A staircase led upstairs into a long hallway. Four doors opened off them into ensuite bedrooms. Mia and Brian took the first on the left and we took the one at the far end on the same side. Han and Gisele were across from us, and Suki and Tej were beside them.

I pushed open the door to the room and my mouth fell open, as Dom muttered a curse under his breath. Across from us was a large glass bi-fold door that opened out onto a private balcony. Two chairs sat at a table with an empty ash tray sitting in the centre. In the far corner was a spa. The walls were black and paneled with gold gilding, and the floors were a dark wood, covered by an antique rug. The headboard of the bed was a dark navy colour that blended in with the walls. The bedspread was white, with a dark grey woolen throw draped over the end of the bed. White and black cushion were scattered decorative around the top of the bed. At the end was a black leather love seat, looking out onto the picturesque view of the snow covered mountains. On the bedside tables were white lamps on top of a stack of red volumes. A door off the side led into a huge black marble bathroom. All the hand towels, bathmats and bath towels were white and fluffy. The shower was stocked full of fruity smelling shampoos, soaps and body scrubs. Back in the room a flames were flickering in the fireplace. There was a fridge over in the corner, beside a bar. The fridge was stocked with treats and soft drinks. The bar was full of spirits and wines. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured Dom and myself a glass. I walked out onto the balcony, and stared sun setting below the horizon, illuminating the snowy mountains. Dom stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shivering body.

"You look amazing," he whispered into my hair, "I can't believe it's only two days until Christmas." I smiled, at his voice on my neck.

"Come on, let's go see everyone else." It was late, almost 10:30pm; we'd all slept in this morning and hadn't left until 11am. Dom took my hand and we wandered downstairs into the lounge. Han and Gisele were snuggled up on one of the couches, Brian and Mia sat on another, and Tej and Suki were sitting on the other. Jesse and Roman were sitting at the card table already engrossed in a game of poker. I went over to the fire and stood close to it; Dom followed and put his arm around my shoulders, leaning against the mantelpiece.

"Good call on the place," I grinned at Mia. She nodded and yawned, stretching.

"Sleep time for me," Mia said.

"Let's talk in the morning," I suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. I went back upstairs and pulled my clothes off my body. I climbed under the hot spray of the shower and closed my eyes, enjoying the warm liquid over my skin. I felt a warm body climb in beside me and laughed as Dom took the shampoo and started lathering my hair. His fingers massaged my scalp, and I tipped my head back in ecstasy. He gently rinsed the froth out with water and I turned around. I poured some body wash into my hands and gently began rubbing it into his chest. He smiled down at me, as I ran my hands over his chest, arms and abs, lathering him up in fruity smelling soap. He turned when I motioned for him to, and my hands kneaded his muscled back. I ran my fingers down his spine gently. A small moan escaped his mouth, and I swiped away the suds. My lips moved across his vast expanse of back; my tongue flicking out occasionally. Suddenly he turned and my mouth was on his chest. I sucked gently and smiled against his skin as his erection grew even harder against my stomach. I turned the water off and climbed out of the shower, wrapping myself in a fluffy crimson towel. I went to my bag, and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a black singlet. I tugged them over my body and climbed into the bed. The sheets were silky smooth, and the bed was warm from the electric blanket Dom had switched on before joining me in the steamy shower. He came out and tugged on a pair of loose black pants before sliding into the bed beside me. We hadn't fallen asleep together since the night we had fought.

**Dom's POV:**

I grinned up at the ceiling, after having the best sleep. My body was wrapped around Letty's and her fingers were entwined with mine. I lightly kissed her bare shoulder. Sunlight streamed through the bi-fold doors and I smiled as Letty started to stir in my arms. I kept my hold on her as she rolled in my arms, burying her face in my chest, her hands coming up to cover her face. She was like a kitten as she mewed and cuddled into me, hiding from the light. I held her tighter and rested my head on top of hers.

Deep brown eyes watched me as I awakened again. Letty lay between my legs, her arms crossed on my chest, and her head leaning against them.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Letty smiled.

"Sure did," I answered. My hands ran down her back and settled at the base of her spine. Rubbing circles over her skin with my thumbs, I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of her body against mine.

"We should go have breakfast," Letty murmured into my chest, "It's already 10:30." I groaned as her weight moved off me and she rolled out of the bed. Letty's shoulders shivered as her warm feet hit the cold timber floors. I stood up and stoked the dying fire, blowing on it and adding kindle and logs. Letty smiled at me from across the room and pulled on a pair of thick black socks. I opened my arms and she walked into them, holding her hands out to the fire. Warmth slowly seeped into me. Fingers entwined with mine, as I moved my hands on top of hers.

"I hate the cold," Letty grumbled, as I enveloped her in my arms. I moved my lips behind her ear and kissed softly. Letty groaned as my tongue flicked out, over her skin.

"Go have a shower and warm up," I smiled against her neck and pushed her gently towards the bathroom.

"Han and Gisele went snowboarding, Mia and Brian went to the shops, Tej, Roman and Suki went to explore, and I hate the cold, so I'm just hanging out, working on some designs for Brian's new car," Jesse said, not even looking up as we joined him in the lounge. The TV was on low, some black and white 50's movie playing. Jesse sat on the ground, in front of the coffee table, sketching. Letty ducked out from under my arm and walked over to see what he was doing. Nodding appreciatively, she ruffled Jesse's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. Following Letty into the kitchen, I leant against the counter, watching the sway of her hips and she moved around the kitchen, making us both a coffee. She dumped a sugar cube in each cup and stirred milk into my cup. Her hips moved rhythmically as she walked towards me, handing me the beverage. Tightly, she wrapped her fingers around her mug, smiling at the warmth.

"I'm glad we're working things out, I really missed us, like this, hanging out and stuff," I said.

"So am I Papa, so am I," she leant across the bench and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Letty and I were sitting on the ground, playing Operation, when Mia and Brian came back, arms full of groceries. Jesse was still bent over his pad of paper, furiously scribbling away, occasionally ripping out a page, or turning to a blank one. Metal buzzed as I accidently touched the side. Letty laughed and punched my arm.

"Come on, you're meant to be good with your hands, Papa," she teased, effortlessly getting out the funny bone. Banging and laughter drifted out from the kitchen as Mia and Brian put away the groceries.

"Yo Mia, are we doing the Christmas tree tomorrow evening?" Jesse called out. It was Toretto family tradition to put the Christmas tree up on Christmas Eve with eggnog and our great grandmother's pecan pie recipe.

"Yeah," Mia said as she and Brian walked into the lounge to sit with us, "I just got the usual this year, is that cool?" I nodded and cheered triumphantly as I pulled out the wishbone. Letty frowned, and bit her lip, looking at the game, before taking the tweezers, and maneuvering them, her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, until she picked up the Bread Basket.

"Ha! Beat that Papa," Letty laughed, and Mia applauded her. I jumped on top of her and we wrestled. I ended up straddling her hips, my fingers digging into her sides when she finally yelled Mercy through her fits of laughter. I sat back, grinning cockily, until she punched me in the stomach, and rolled on top, her knees in my chest. I grabbed her arm and twisted it up behind her back, pushing her onto her stomach.

"That's cheating baby," I whispered in her ear and laughed quietly as she squirmed under me. Her foot came up around my hips, and got me near the base of the spine. Laughter came from the doorway, and we looked up. Gisele, Han, Suki, Tej and Roman were watching us.

"One day you guys are going to kill each other," Mia shook her head, but a smile tugged at her lips, as Letty rolled us again, pinning my arms above my head with one hand and digging her knees into my chest. Triumphantly, Letty punched the air and grinned.

"We can take this up later tonight," I winked at her, and she grinned, her eyes darkening.

"I'll hold you to that." Standing up, she went and joined Mia and Brian on the sofa. I sat in front of her, leaning back against her legs, as everyone came and sat down with us.

"Who wants a beer?" Jesse asked, standing up. Roman went with him, after we all said yes. I popped the top off my drink, and took a long swallow. Heat radiated from the fireplace. The flames were mesmerizing. That, coupled with the way Letty was massaging my head, I couldn't stop the absentminded smile from crossing my face. Han and Gisele were curled up on a couch together, leaning in towards each other, murmuring quietly. Burying her head in his neck, Gisele held the hand that Han wrapped around her waist. Taking a sip of her corona she tucked her legs up beside her. Cards slapped down on the table, where Roman, Tej, Suki and Jesse were playing Bullshit. Mia, Brian and Letty were talking amongst themselves about some Fire and Ice Show that was going to be on tomorrow night. I took a swallow of my beer, and relaxed. Letty's hands moved to my shoulders, her fingers working out the knots in my upper back. A small sigh of pleasure escaped my lips and I closed my eyes.

"I'm going to go make dinner," Mia said, standing up and stretching.

"I'll help," Suki piped up. Gisele got up as well, and the three women wandered into the kitchen. Letty brought her legs up, and crossed them under herself. I moved up onto the couch with her and Brian and placed my arm around Letty's shoulders. Roman, Jesse and Tej moved over to the lounges as well.

**Mia's POV:**

Letty and the boys were all sitting in the lounge drinking beers and chatting when Gisele, Suki and I came back from the kitchen after cleaning up. We'd had a roast for dinner, and everyone was full and exhausted. Gisele collapsed onto Han's lap, and he automatically enfolded her in his arms. Letty was lounged on one of the sofas, her feet in Dom's lap. Tej, Jesse, Brian and Roman were all playing poker in the corner of the room. I lifted Letty's head, and placed it back on my lap as I sat down. My fingers immediately started running through her hair, untangling knots and stroking her scalp. They were talking about a Ziptrek Ecotour that they wanted to check out tomorrow.

"I have a treat for all us girls tomorrow at 12," Gisele said from where she was wrapped in Han's arms. We all looked up and she shrugged, "Just something I've been wanting to do for a while," Gisele grinned. I stifled a giggle at the look on Letty's face. I couldn't wait to see her expression tomorrow when we actually rocked up to our destination.

Ok, so guys, I am really sorry for the late update, my nan has just been really sick in hospital and I have been spending all my spare time with her, while trying to keep on top of my studies (HSC soon :/)

I've been thinking, I wanted to do a Brian and Mia scene, but want to know what you think about it? I think they're a really cute and sweet couple :)

Let me know what you think, ideas and criticisms are welcomed, please review or pm, I'd love some feedback...


End file.
